


Jackdaw's Devil

by NeonDaemon



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Lot's of Violence honestly, assassin reader, badassery, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDaemon/pseuds/NeonDaemon
Summary: Edward didn't exactly plan to end up in between Templars and Assassins.When he noticed that acting as Walpole meant keeping his partner too, he was quite doubtful, but turns out that this woman is not the usual deal.It sounded like trouble, but the Captain is soon enchanted to sail with that certain Assassin, getting more and more engaged in both the creed and interested in her.Soon the rumors of a pirate sailing with the devil, spread all over the seas.





	1. And you are who, exactly?

Alright lads, I'll give ya blackbeard's honest opinion.  
You ask me, can this new captain promise you a life prizes, plunder, and adventure?  
Aye, among all the gentlemen of fortune sailing these west indies, he ranks among the most clever.  
There was a time when I thought myself, the deadliest scourge on these seas...but this man is a fearsome dog that feeds off trouble and turmoil!  
I've seen him and that beast clear the deck of a spanish galleon like I would never; Fighting with that devil at his side. Never seen a woman nor man fight like her.  
The lass 's possessed i tell you. And he's possessed by her.

It was already dark outside.  
The roaring sea, the storm and the sky mixed together in one heavy dark, dirty blue.  
She shot up in her bed, eyes blinking wildly as the ship cracked again, even louder this time.  
"Holy fucki-", she muttered to herself before a huge bump pushed her out of the bed, onto the wooden floor.  
She could feel the cold blades on her wrist, giving a small reminder that she was armed.  
There was screaming, rain and thunder heard from outside.  
One of the sailors was running by, through the board of the ship.  
She quickly pushed herself up, grabbing his arm, forcefully turning him around.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Is your captain to dump to move this ship aro-", she hissed at him with gritted teeth as another bump pushed her into him, against the wall.  
He caught her. "Sorry mistress. Terribbley sorrey. But we're under Attack. Misstress. Sir.", he mumbled.  
Her dark eyes widened and her expression softened. "Attack?", she asked both confused and shocked as yet another bump pushed her two steps back.  
"Yes, Sir! Misstress. Stay inside please. I have to get on bo-", another bump hit them and she was again pushed at the wall behind her, as the soldier hurried up the stairs.  
"Attack?! Fucking Shit!", she yelled more at herself than at him.

"Master!", a male voice called from behind her and she turned to see the hooded figure running up to her.  
"I will take care of it.", he spoke, passing her. His hand was softly touching her shoulder as he rushed by.  
"Walpole. i do not think. That this is a situation. You. Can take care of.", she whispered, somehow annoyed at how naive he was.  
Nevertheless he was running for the stairs.  
"WALPOLE! Dammit. Second guy that leaves me standin' here like that. What's wrong lately...", she mumbled.  
An enormous crack made her jump. She stared at her left as the ship continued cracking loudly and water streamed inside.

Edward reached the coast with a smile on his face.  
Out of exhaustion he fell onto the clear, white sand.  
The dark clouds had parted and the sun smiled back down on him.  
Out of the water a second man came crawling, gasping for air.  
Edward laughed. It just hit him. He survived and was damn lucky at that moment.  
Both ships slowly got eaten away by the sea, as he just lazily gazed up.  
A small shuffling noise made him look down, as a figure crawled out of the water.  
"Was it good for you as well?", he asked the man, dressed in blue.  
"Havana...", was all he said, looking torn up and done for it, "I must get to Havana."  
The man in blue pushed himself onto the warm, soft sand, coughing and relentlessly exhausted.  
"Well i'll just build us another ship will i?", Edward kept laughing.  
"I can pay you. Isn't that the sound you pirates like best?", the man hissed, "One hundred Escudos."  
Edward pushed himself up, smirking slightly. "Keep talking."  
"Will you, or won't you?"  
"You don't...", he walked over to the stranded man, "have that money now, do you?"  
In a matter of seconds a gun was pulled and Edward jumped at the sight of it's barrel in his face.  
"Bloody fucking pirats...", the man hissed, jumped up pulling the trigger.  
The gun clicked - but that was about it.  
Edward laughed as the man turned to run into the jungle.  
"I'm on to you!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Being on to him was no problem. Reaching him neither.  
Killing him was one.  
Clenching his already hurt arm beneath his hand, Edward hissed slightly as he crouched down, searching if there was anything interesting on the guy.  
He'd hurt himself not just on the ship, but yet again in the sword fight.  
Blood was dripping down his arm as he read through the letter in his hands.  
"Duncan Walpole, aye?", he whispered, looking down at the corpse at his feet, "Nice to meet you."  
Being a clever man, he took letter, bag and costume, already looking for a chance to get off the island.  
There was a small ship plundered at the coast and with hasty steps he went straight at it when he heard it.

This exhausted, mad little laughter was the first thing he ever heard of her and it already fascinated him.  
He jumped slightly at the thought of being seen already and turned around rapidly.  
There she stood. He froze, simply staring at her.  
"Mister Walpole.", she started, breaking into another laughter, "Holy mother of god."  
Her dark, long hair glistened in the sun. It was fuzzily hanging in her face.  
Her skin seemed unlikely pale. Paler than anything he'd seen in quite a while around the sea. Her lips were of a dark red, maybe because she was bleeding out of the corner of her mouth.  
Her clothes seemed fancy. Fancier even than anything he'd ever seen the rich salesmen in Navassa or Tortuga wear. The golden buttons on her trousers seemed to be worth more than his whole equipment. The Corset around her upper body was littered with all kinds of places for small knives and weapons of all kinds. She wore a long beautiful sword on her back and a pair of pistols in a holster around her thigh.  
She cursed as she pulled the long, wet coat of her shoulders, leaving her bear under the sun.  
He still stared at her.

This, well this and a fishtail, was pretty much how he imagined a mermaid to look like if he ever met one.  
He thought hard if he ever met a woman more beautiful than her, but failed at the task.  
She walked up to him and he still stared as she again started laughing like a maniac.  
Okay. Beautiful but badshit crazy. That was okay with him.  
"I...", she started gaining composure, "I can't fucking believe that we two, out of all of them fellas are the only ones who bloody survived this ride.", she looked at him, hand now on his shoulder, before starting to laugh again.  
"What's...what's so funny?", Edward finally asked, still a little scared if she recognized he wasn't who he appeared to be.  
"WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?", she suddenly yelled at him.  
He stared at her in shock, as she pulled her hair back with her hand. He now noticed her black leather gloves and asked himself why she would wear something like that at these temperatures.  
"What's so funny.", she whispered and came closer again, "Is that i fucking survived this shitty boat-tour-trip. And you know what? It was bloody amazing.", she grinned, "Seriously. I mean for a moment i was scared shitless...BUT then...Then it was bloody amazing. I mean the adrenaline. Mate.", she shuddered slightly and started laughing again.  
This time he actually laughed with her.  
"You know. It's somehow entertaining it's simply the two of us, the only two Assassins on the ship, to survive this bullshit.", she chuckled to herself.  
"Right...", Edward smiled carefully.  
"So Mister Walpole. Guess we gotta get ourselfes a ride to...where was it you need to go?", she asked taking a small walk looking at her surroundings.  
"Havana.", he shot.  
She looked at him. "Havana?"  
"Havana.", he nodded, hoping that would be the right answer.  
She blinked a few times and he glanced at her huge eyes, before she shrugged.  
"Whatever Mister. You're the Boss. You know the way. Lead us then."  
Edward sighed relieved. She really didn't seem to have noticed his little make over.  
On the over hand he had to deal with a god damn girl following him around now. He just hope she wouldn't bring him in too much trouble.  
He watched her, walking up in front of him to stare down at the beach.  
"On the other hand", he thought to himself glancing at her form, "this could turn out quite nice.", he smiled smugly.

"What's that?", she asked, gesturing to the people on the beach.  
Edward walked up to her, glancing too. "A salesman ship. Looks like someone tries to take it over."  
"Maybe if we help the poor old man we can owe our favor to get us closer to our destination...", she whispered huskily and glanced at him.  
He smirked and shrugged. "Nice idea. Thought the same thing. Wait here.", he spoke as he pulled his swords out of their halfter.  
"Eh eh.", she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.  
He stared at her wide eyed, but her eyes were fixed on the beach.  
"You stay here Walpole. We're gonna need you in one piece. Let me take them. I'm in the mood.", she spoke.  
Her voice appeared darker than before and her expression hardened like a wildcat fixated on it's pray.  
"Are you sure?", Edward asked, chuckling to himself.  
There were a lot of guards and he didn't quite believe she could even take out two of them.  
"This is an order, Walpole. Didn't your Mentor told you to listen to me? I'm much higher ranked than you. Don't forget that.", she mumbled to herself, as she made her way down.

Edward wanted to stop her, say anything but it was her eyes that held him back.  
It was at that day, that he decided to keep her around.  
He never saw someone do something like that. Never saw anyone fight like that.  
She moved like a dancer and stroke with such force, that her motions appeared like something they would show on a stage at the finest theaters in Paris and London and who knows where.  
Without taking a single hit, she slit the last man throat, walking past his tumbling body without sparing him a glance.  
Edward still watched her. Mouth opened.  
"What?", she called up to him.  
"What are you...what...what was that?", he laughed slightly, one hand fumbling with his full, bond hair.  
She giggle to herself. "Now you know why they call me the Devil over in Europe. Maybe i'll make a name for myself over here too, eh?", she smiled at him, readjusting her sword.  
"You sure will.", he muffled, still impressed.  
"Let's get to the poor man down there. Think i scared him.", she chuckled, turning her back to him, walking down the beach again.

"Oh Mylady. My god...did you...what possessed you, a woman should not fight like this...at all! Thanks thank you so much though i-", as the man rushed up to grab her hand Edward rapidly held it back.  
"Hey, not so rough with the lady, aye?", he warned walking up to create some distance between the strange couple.  
She gave him a slight smirk at that gentlemanish behavior and he returned it, before turning back to the helpless salesman.  
"Is that yours?", he gestured to the ship, not far from the beach.  
"Yes. That is my vessel," he sighted, "but here lies it's poor captain and i have no art for sailing..."  
"I can pilot her my self, no mind.", Edward shrugged it off.  
The devil looked at him, somehow questioning. "Since when can you pilot a ship, Walpole?"  
"You didn't knew?"  
"No...", she answered slowly and mistrustful.  
"Well. I'm full of surprises.", he smirked, winking, "The name is Duncan. By the way. What is you're name, friend?"  
"Stede. Stede Bonnet.", the man smiled softly.  
She just stood there, looking a little displeased. Her arms crossed she glared at Walpole.  
"Well. I will be going on board then. I guess you will take care of this?", she asked, staring Edward down and making him gulp.  
"Yes. I will. Go forth and be careful...swimming.", he gestured at the sea.  
She disappeared with a small, sweet huff and he watched her body gliding softly into the sea.

"She's a a beauty...", Bonnet glanced after her, just as Edward did.  
"Oh yes.", he chuckled slightly.  
"But...I've never seen a woman fight like that..."  
"Me neither Bonnet. Nor a man.", Edward's smile disappeared, leaving his gaze cold.  
He now knew that she could possibly kill him if she wanted, or found out who he was.  
"Is she your...your wife?"  
Edward shook his head. "Don't quite know that myself lad."


	2. Goddamn it, Kenway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Havana!  
> Enjoy your trip-

When both Edward and his new friend arrived on the ship, she was sitting on the railing next to the steering wheel.  
Her leather boots full of salty water, dangling her legs and wringing out her hair, trying to get it at least a little dry.  
Without any trouble Edward pushed himself onto the ship and made his way up to her to stand behind the wheel, touching it and getting a glance over the Schoner.  
"Are you sure you won't kill me? The water here doesn't appear to be all too deep and i am not very fond if dying.", she spoke without looking up from her hair.  
"You'll see yourself.", Edward hissed back, a bit annoyed at her mistrust.  
She jumped off the railing, landing with a thud.  
When Bonnet passed her she quickly touched his hand, pulling softly.  
He turned to look at her and she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for taking us.", she said in all honesty.  
"No problem, really. You've been a great help i should be the one thanking you.", he laughed and slightly reddened.  
She rested a hand on his shoulder and nodded thankfully before walking up to the other side of the ship, lazily leaning against the wood to look at the sea.  
Edward didn't let her slip out of his watch, always keeping an eye on her.  
He didn't exactly know why. Maybe because she could find out any second and decide to kill him, or because he was afraid she'd fall out of the ship, or whatever strange things could occur.  
Nether the less he noticed that he felt strangely bound to her.

"She's the quiet type, hum?"  
Edward didn't even notice him at first, but then suddenly turned his head to look at Bonnet.  
"Aye. Guess she is.", he nodded and fixed his glance back on her back again.  
Without the coat around her shoulders he could make the outlines of a tattoo on her out, as her hair didn't cover it completely.  
She could fight, seemed to be rich, or at least in well company, appeared to be from Europe, although he could not quite make her faint accent out, could fight like driven by the devil himself and appeared to be on voyage with Mister Walpole - yet she did not recognize him.  
A strange woman she was, but Edward was confident to figure that Mysterium out.  
Sooner or Later.

She didn't go to sleep. Even when Edward grew tired and Bonnet was long asleep on a wooden box nearby. She would keep standing at the end of the ship, staring at the sea, just as he stood behind the wheel.  
They hadn't spoken a single word since they left the beach and Edward started to feel uneasy.  
He checked his right to see if his friend was truly asleep before calling her out.  
"Aren't you getting tired? This is the second night you won't sleep."  
It was just now that he noticed he didn't knew her name. It would be suspicious to ask though.  
"No.", she called back, not even turning around.  
Edward frowned. Not sure if to be disappointed or pissed.  
"You nearly died out there. You killed 8 man in a matter of seconds. You swam a lot. It would do you some good to sleep.", he tried again.  
"Thank you, no."  
He huffed. If she wants to be stubborn, fine by him.  
Still, it was getting boring to sail through the night without anyone to talk to.  
"I wanted to as-"  
He stopped talking as he noticed her turning around and walking up to him. She walked quite a while until she reached to steering wheel and placed herself exactly in front of it. Only the wooden wheel parting them.

He looked at her, looking at him.  
She appeared even lovelier in the moonlight above them and for a moment, he was a little frightened if she might have found out.  
But the woman kept silent, simply staring him down.  
His eyes were even more blue and deep than the sea and although his hair looked a little worn out by the constant touch of salty water, it was full and fuzzy and made him look gorgeous when pulled in a bun.  
A small smiled played along her lips as she sighted and finally walked back to stand behind him, again glancing at the sea.  
"Everything alright?", he asked her, looking over his shoulder.

She sighted once again, smiling to herself. "I just thought it must be tiring to be all alone all night."  
"Sure is."  
"How can i help?", she asked, turning around so her back rested against the railing.  
"Just talk to me."  
"About what?"  
"Whatever you want."  
She stayed silent. It was terribly quiet.  
The only thing that was audible was the slow slapping of the waves.  
"I...don't really feel like talking.", she muttered and seemed weak and tired.  
Hearing the exhaustion in her voice he turned around to take a look at her.  
Her hand was pressed against the left side of her stomach and her expression looked slightly pained.  
Edward frowned and followed the line of her body down to her hand.

Without hesitation he suddenly left the wheel and rushed to her aid.  
"When did that happen?!", he hissed. He automatically lay one hand around her, steadying her while his other one joined hers in pressing against her tummy.  
He immediately felt the warm blood beneath his fingers.  
He stared at her face but honestly, if he hadn't felt it himself he wouldn't even have noticed that she's injured.  
Her face seemed expressionless and the Bordeaux colored Corset didn't exactly help locating the wound either.  
"It nothing.", she spoke up.  
"Nothing? You're bleeding. Quite a lot actually.", he hissed.  
"Strange, right? It had stopped already...strange indeed.", she mumbled to herself looking down her body at her wound.  
Edward was unbelievable close and he could feel her heat on his skin.  
"What the hell happened?", although her complete calmness he still appeared nervous.  
"I was inside the boat...ship, when a canon hit it from the outside. A rather big piece of wood thought it would be fun to be inside of me and decided to rape a little defenseless girl."  
Her huge, dark eyes looked up at his, barely inches away as he stared down at her.  
A small smile appeared on his lips before he started laughing.  
"For someone who is in a that bad shape you sure have humor.", he grinned and she smiled back rather shyly.  
"Well, what can i say.", she sighted once more and closed her eyes as if swallowing the pain, "but it really isn't that bad. I already took care of it. I need to stitch myself together as soon as we are in Havana and i'll be just fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I am.", she smiled softly, "Mister Walpole?"  
"Yes?"  
She was so close. He still held her in his arms. She didn't seem cold nor warm. As if she had the exact same temperature as him.  
Her eyes appeared endless and dark and he felt like loosing himself in them more and more with every second.  
"You should really take the wheel. Or we will sail straight into that island.", she said, gesturing ahead.

Edward spun around, grabbing the wheel and pulling the ship around with all force.  
He heard her giggle behind her and smiled brightly as he looked back at her.

They sailed the whole night and into the morning, until they saw the noises and looks of the city getting closer and closer to them

"So this is Havana?", her voice was way softer lately.  
Edward closed his eyes for a moment. Taking in the screaming of the seagulls and the fresh breeze of the ocean just as her voice, sweet like honey.  
"This is Havana, love.", he spoke, proud of himself.  
Bonnet waived happily at the people below, while she made her way up to Edward.  
He jumped slightly as he felt her Hand on his back, stroking down and up his spine.  
"Good job. I'm proud of you.", she turned her head to him, smiling softly.  
He returned the smile nodding. "Well it was to keep you save, right?"  
She laughed that high pitched, sweet laugh again, before making her way down.  
"I will find myself something to stitch me up. See that church over there?", she called after him as she went, gesturing to a huge white building.  
"Aye!"  
"We meet there, tomorrow morning at 10. Safety and Peace, brother.", she spoke before jumping of the ship and disappearing into the crowd in a matter of seconds.

It was late at night when he wandere off from a tavern to go around the city, see if he could find a place to stay for the night, when he heard a whistle.  
Turning around to see anyone, he only found some passengers on the streets and a few guards.  
"The hell-?"  
He turned again to see nothing.  
Shrugging and walking on, he jumped as he felt something fall directly on his head.  
That something fell down onto the ground in front of him, as he looked up.

There she stood, lazily leaning against the railing of a balcony, smiling softly.  
Her hair was now tucked in a slack bun.  
"I lost my glove. Would you mind returning it?", she called and made him grin.  
He laughed to himself as he crouched to get the soft leather and climbed up the facade in a matter of seconds, appearing next to her, sitting on her railing.  
"You lost that?", he asked, holding it out to her.  
"Oh...indeed Monsieur. What a pleasant surprise you return it.", she acted sweetly over dramatic, touching her chest with her gloved hand while sliding into the left one with her other - making him laugh again.  
She looked around seriously, the smile fading off her lips.  
"Hurry. Come in.", she spoke, her hand on his back, pushing him inside.

He walked in, looking around as she closed the window behind him.  
It looked like a usual room to rent.  
"The nice man downstairs said the Appartement was empty and that it would be no problem for me to stay a night or two.", she hummed while he walked around the small room, "If you still haven't found a place to stay you can sleep here. Theres another bed in the room over there", she gestured, her hand looking oddly subtle in the black, tight gloves.  
"Thanks...", Edward turned around quickly to give her a smile.  
She suddenly stood right behind him, her hand grabbing his wrist, turning him around to her.  
Before he could react properly she pinned his other wrist too, carefully with her knee up his belly, pushing him backwards until he was pushed into a chair.  
"What the-", he hissed but was quickly shut up by her.  
"I saw you today-", she hummed, her voice again ever so sweet, "in that bar", she turned around, fumbling with something in a closet, "was quite humorous actually", she continued, turning around again.  
"What are you doing?", he asked her quite upset.  
"Shhhh.", she whispered, coming closer.  
She lay her hand on his knee, looking up at him as if asking for permission.  
He stared at her, slowly understanding.  
"Oh...okay.", he mumbled, smirking, as he spread his legs on the chair to make her fit in between.

She crouched in front of him, barely in front of his groin, as she placed her hand on his chin, pulling his head down to her slightly.  
"I need you to come a bit closer.", she mumbled, completely expressionless again.  
He did as he was told, interested in what she was doing with him.  
"This will...slightly hurt.", she whispered, bringing her face closer to his, as she touched his face a little more, her hand wandering from his cheek to his nose.  
Suddenly a flood of pain spread through him and he cried out, jerking his legs together and hissing in pain as he put his hands up to his face.  
"WHAT THE HELL, LASS?!", he yelled at her angrily.  
"Sorry honey, let me see.", she mumbled, seemingly untouched of his attempts to frighten her.  
Her hands lovingly glided over his, carefully pulling them away from his face.  
Understanding what she had done he trusted her, letting her have a look a him.

She stared at him from a few different angles.  
The Woman suddenly nodded, her hand giving him a few light slaps on his cheek.  
"Alright. Looks good. Sorry i haven't warned you. I was afraid you wouldn't have let me done it, if i had told you.", she explain, getting up again and turning her back at him.  
"What exactly have you done?", asked Edward, clinging tight to the hankers chief she'd just given him.  
"I rearranged your nose. You broke it today. In that bar fight. It would have healed the wrong way if you'd left it like that.", she told him, her hand gliding through her soft dark hair as she'd turned around to him again.  
He looked back at her.  
It was of no use. He couldn't be angry. As soon as he looked at that angelic face for a while he'd forgive her everything.  
She truly looked divine.

"Sorry again.", she whispered.  
He held her hanker chief against his nose as it started bleeding again.  
"No problem...So you where watching me?", he asked, looking up at her standing form.  
"Yes...but i was looking at pretty much everyone. Assassin habits. You know the deal.", she sighted with a small smile on her lips, making her way through the room to pour herself a drink.  
"Yeah...", he frowned, "How is your wound?"  
"Hum?", she looked up rather confused.  
"That?", he gestured at his tummy, then at her.  
"Oh...i stitched it. I should be as good as new in two days."  
"Are you sure? It looked bad."  
"It really wasn't. Don't worry.", she chuckled slightly.

"But i guess i make my way to the bed...i'm a little exhausted.", she stated blandly.  
"Sure. Do that.", he mumbled, staring at the hanker chief in his hands.  
He heard rustling behind him.  
Maybe he should get rid of her. He wasn't too fond of sharing what he would get tomorrow. Neither did he know if he could sleep in peace or if she knew who he really was.  
"Walpole?", her soft voice called from behind him.  
Damn. She really sounded like a Sirene.  
"What is it?", he turned around to see her laying on her back on a small bed in the corner of the room.  
Her hair was open again and was placed lovely around her shoulders and the white pillow beneath her, making her look like a painting.  
"Do i have to worry about you killing me tonight?"  
Edward froze in place and felt his heart stopping for a split second.  
He awkwardly laughed it off.  
"Of course not."  
"That is nice of you. Thanks.", she mumbled, nuzzling into her mattress.

He sat in his chair for a long while.  
When he was sure that she was asleep he stood up, careful not to make any noise and walked over to her.  
He noticed the needle and bloody string on her bedside table. So she really stitched herself together.  
"Tough lass...", he whispered, caressing her soft hair.  
It felt like silk underneath his worked up hands.  
Even if he wanted, he couldn't have killed her that night.  
She looked just too peaceful.  
He sighted and ran his hand through his thick hair, just to sight and go to his room.  
"Sleep well little devil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. So the fact that you are Reading this right now, possibly means that you enjoyed the first chapter! Or...you know...at least thought it was okay enough to keep reading.  
> Noow. if THAT is the case then do me a favor and comment below, let me now <3  
> No seriously:  
> I'd be super happy for any comments, and i hope that you have super much fun reading the story and a super nice day over all.  
> Greetings-  
> the Deamon


	3. I think you fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walpole does his "thing."  
> And she doesn't approve.   
> Not. At. All.

She was gone when he woke up.  
Edward wasn't all to used to sleep in a bed that soft and he lazily opened his eyes, blinking into the room.  
He moaned slightly as he stretched beneath the soothing soft blankets.  
The door was opened and he had a nice view into the next room, directly on her empty, made bed.  
He wanted to call her name but yet again was reminded that he didn't knew it.  
"Are you there?", he called out, sitting up in his bed.  
He heard slight ruffling from the other side of he wall and she suddenly appeared in the door frame, smiling at him. "Mornin. Had a pleasant night?"  
He chuckled slightly at her sight. She appeared to have been awake for hours, already dressed and adjusting her weapons around her waist.  
The huge dark sword she usually wore laid on her bed.  
"Sure had. How late is it? I feel like i slept through the whole day.", he mumbled, ruffling his hair up a little.  
He noticed her eyes trailing along his naked chest and smirked at the sight of her doing so.  
"No need to worry. It's about midday. I was just about heading down to get something to eat.", she gestured behind her back, at the door.  
"Sure, give me a moment.", Edward groaned slightly, wanting to get up.

She hurried closer, her hand suddenly on his skin, holding him down.  
He looked up at her, seemingly confused.  
"No.",she chuckled, "I meant you should stay here, and i get us something to eat."  
He stared at her. Did she honestly just proposed to get him breakfast in bed?  
He smiled at that though and then shrugged. "I mean. If it's alright for you..."  
She gave him a loving tap on the shoulder, her hand brushing up his neck to glide through his hair.  
"Sure thing, honey. Try to get some more sleep till i'm back."  
He watched after her till she disappeared out of his view and he heard the door click.  
He lay back down, facing up, his hands lazily behind his head and grinned to himself.  
"I could get used to this."

When he heard her, telling that she was back he stretched again in his bed.  
He didn't really feel like getting up at all, with the covers being to soft and the bed so comfortable.  
It was long ago that he felt something like that. Lazily laying in bed till afternoon, with a woman making him something to eat. It reminded him of his time with Caroline and he automatically frowned at the thought of her.  
The growl of his stomach ripped him out of his daydream and with a sight he jumped out of bed.

She stood next to a table, arranging some vegetables and bread on plates.  
"I got us some fresh milk and sugar if you wa-", she stopped in her tracks as she looked up.  
He stood there, leaning against the wall, his hands folded in front of his bare chest.  
He only wore his pants and still had the fuzzy hair he got out of bed with. He was yawning when he realized her expression.  
"Mister...uhm Walpole.", she spoke, sounding like a mother scolding her child, as she forced her sight down.  
Edward looked down at himself and back at her. Her cheeks were slightly reddened.  
"Oh...uhm...sorry. I'll...change real fast.", he muttered before turning away and hearing a soft laughter of her.  
He couldn't help himself but grinning while he got dressed.

When he returned she was already sitting at the table, her face lent slightly out of the opened window next to her.  
She seemed to enjoy the soft breeze that Made her hair flow slightly in the wind.  
"Is that all for us?", he asked and she jumped as if only now noticing him.  
"Hum? This? Yeah. I thought you might be hungry."  
Edward laughed. "Sure. But this is enough for 3 men my size."

The table was filled with about 4 different sorts of bread, milk, juice and rum, all kinds of fruits from Bananas to coconuts to grapes and apples. They had butter and fish just as cheese and Edward was staring at the table for a while, deciding what to eat first, before starting.

They had some small talk about the weather and where to go next.  
She said she'd cook a soup when they returned because she heard him coughing in the night and wouldn't want him to catch a cold. Edward laughed it off and still thought it to be quite the sweet gesture.  
They talked about Havana and the bread and the whine which tasted slightly watery, so she mixed it with rum and applejuice, making Edward laugh again as he tried it.  
"Not bad. Not even bad.", he smiled at her, before reaching her goblet back at her. She grinned and shook her head.

It was about late afternoon when they finally finished and wandered through the streets together to reach their destination.  
"So what exactly do you want from them?", she asked.  
"Not much. I'm just delivering a little something, get the money and then we move on.", Edward shrugged.  
"This is all? Must be a pretty important something if it's worth all the struggle."  
"Seems like it, aye? But we'll see."  
He excused himself for a while, to disappear to Bonnet, saying goodbye and thanking him. She nodded at that and they meet up an hour later, back at their goal.  
When they reached the port, he noticed her going slightly more uncomfortable.  
"What is it?", he asked.  
She threw him a worried glance. "Are you sure this is it?"  
"Yes. Pretty sure. What's the matter?"  
"It just...it doesn't really look like a Bureau, does it?"  
"Ehm...yeah...but that's it. Don't worry. Come now.", he urged her forward.  
Nevertheless he saw her straighten and looking more cautious.

Two guards blocked the way to the entrance and he noticed her tensing next to him.  
"Sir Duncan Walpole. I think we are expected.", Edward exclaimed.  
The guards looked at each other before nodding and opening the door to them.  
Thanking them he lead the way into the small fort and she followed close behind him, getting more and more uneasy about the situation with every step.  
"Don't you worry so much", he looked over her shoulder at her, "this'll be alright."  
"I hope so...i just really have a bad feeling Duncan...we should-"

She suddenly froze and he stopped to look at her.  
Her face went pale and her eyes screamed in terror as she stared at the men up ahead of them.  
"Good morning sir! Would i be correct thinking you are...Duncan Walpole?"  
One of the man called out. He wore a long, dark coat and his face was scared on one side.  
"I am indeed", Edward smiled.  
She still stood frozen behind him, not moving a muscle as the man turned to her, grinning slightly.  
"I thought as much. Woods Rogers.", he introduced himself, not leaving her with his gaze, while shaking Edward's hand.  
"Ahh there she is...the devil...", the other man spoke happily, walking up to them.  
She still didn't move nor speak, just stared wide eyed.  
Edward knew something was up but couldn't quite make out what exactly it was.  
"I wouldn't even try running or attacking. You have quite a lot of people aiming at your beautiful little head at that very moment.", Rogers smiled at her.  
Edward blinked confused. "What?"  
"Come now Mister Walpole. Mylady.", Rogers urged them to go forth.  
Julien de Casse, the second man she recognized walked up to her. "Try anything and we will shoot you down, qui?", he whispered and her yaw clenched as she smiled. "Sure. Templar Scum.", she hissed back silently.

They walked a while and the man joked around with Edward.  
Multiple guards had crowded behind them and she thought for anything to get herself out of the situation.  
"You chose a perfect time to leave the assassins behind Duncan.", du casse started and she flinched behind them.  
Edward turned around worryingly. He didn't even really know her but he didn't wanted to get the girl in trouble because of him.  
"Oh Fuck off.", she hissed at him, teeth gritted and yet a disappointed smile forced on her face.  
"SHUT UP, will you, slut!", Rogers yelled at her and she huffed.  
"What did you just call me?", she whispered back in a voice so low it made Edward shiver slightly.  
"Leaving the assassins is never good for one's health...Duncan.", du casse kept talking as if nothing happened.  
"Sure isn't you basterds. I'd be careful.", she joked from behind them and one of the guards shoved her forward.  
"I just have no love for Assassins.", Du Casse hissed at her, smirking smugly.  
"They sure as hell have non for you either Monsieur Du Casse.", she smiled back.

They reached a small opening.  
She looked up, seeing the sun smiling down on her face.  
Accepting her Fait, she smiled back, shaking her head slightly. She should've known. Guessed at least.  
She knew Torres way to well.  
"Grand Master Torres! Mister Duncan Walpole and...her", Rogers called out to the men at the table in front of them.  
A rather old, fine clothed, tall men rose from his seat, leaving his paperwork behind.  
"Si...you were expected one week ago...", he answered, walking over to them.  
"Apologies Governor. My ship was set across by pirates. We were scuttled. Me and the Lady arrived only yesterday.", Edward stepped forward, somehow protectively between her and the old man.  
"Unfortunate...but you still brought what you promised me...", he mumbled, glancing at the Woman behind him.  
"Mister Torres.", she greeted him with something between hate and respect in her voice.  
"A pleasure to see you again after all those years, Master Assassin.", he smiled nearly friendly, "Get on your knees.", he added, way harsher.  
Edward threw her a shocked look as some guard tried to push her down.  
In a matter of seconds she spun around furiously hissing at him: "I know how to get on my knees myself. Get off me."  
"I'm sure you do.", another guard said, a smirk on his face.  
Before anyone could hold her back she punched him straight in the face, guards rapidly grabbing her, pushing her down.  
She was pushed to her knees and looked up at the Governor, "Sorry for your guards nose. I'll get you another one. Someday.", she smiled, as the man was yelling behind her, trying to stop the bleeding in his face.  
The man in front of her sighted and then turned back to Edward.  
"Were you able to bring the item you promised me too?"  
"Ah...", Edward's glace was pinned to her, know kneeling next to him with multiple guards aiming their guns and blades at her head, "Yes, I was Sir."

He handed over the little, glassy dice and Torres gave it a long glance, admiring it shining beauty in the sun.  
"Incredible...the Assassins have more Resources than i had thought...", he muttered.  
The Woman sighted and closed her eyes as if annoyed by something really bad that just happened.  
He turned back to Edward, finally shaking his hand.  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Duncan. And i still can not quite believe you were able to catch the devil himself.", Torres smiled slightly, again looking down at her.  
Edward stared at her too, she could see that he was sorry, by just looking into his eyes.  
"So...", Torres turned to her, "We meet at last. This time it's not me who is in trouble it seems."  
"Excuse me? Have we even met? I don't really remember my targets. Sorry.", she exclaimed, seemingly very calm for being in a situation like that.  
"What i want from you is-"  
"Wait wait wait.", she interrupted him, shaking her head, "Do you even know who you are talking to?"  
"Yes. I do indeed.", Torres nearly hissed this time.  
"Alright. Then i will proceed telling you, what will happen now.", she answered, still calm and formal, as if talking on an expensive dinner party of sorts.

Seemingly entertained by her, Torres turned around to grin at his Templer colleges.  
"And what is it you'd propose, Master Assassin?", Torres asked her, slightly chuckling.  
"If you proceed what you are doing right know. All of you will die.", her voice got terribly cold at that second, just as her stare which seemed to be fixated straight at Torre's soul, "I will get out. I will hunt you down. I will hunt your loved ones down. I'll even hunt your god damn dog down and i will watch as i shove their eyeballs down your miserable throat. And if you think i will just grant you the wish, of cutting it afterwards, you are wrong. I will beat you and i will cut you. As long as i find your suffering pleasuring.  
And when i am finally done with you, after the maggots ate half of you already i will take my lovely, lovely bat and beat you till your eyeless wife can drink your brain like a cup of the terrible chantiér wine she loves so much in her ugly as fuck small villa in Pontecorvo. It's the one with the small lake in front of it, 'aint it? The one were little Susanne played around with her lovely baby brother when she was just a kid. You remember? She's got beautiful little blue eyes that one, 'aint she? I bet her father is gonna feel pretty sick after eating them. ", a smile suddenly covered her sweet lips.  
The men stared at her in pure shock.  
"But..", she started again, looking away for a second, actually chuckling know, "There is of course a thing, you could do to prevent that from happening to lovely Du Casse, Walpole, Rogers, You and of course our dearest Susanne."

After many years, these next words - so Edward would tell many of his pirate-friends afterwards- where the reason why he actually fell in love with the woman.  
"She just had more balls than all of us together at that moment.", he would laugh drunkenly, his whole crew with him.

"See that nice little shack over there?", she asked sweetly, gesturing over, "You could just go over there, and go Fuck yourself.", she hissed.  
Then she smiled again, "After you did that, you may come over here again, go fuck yourself again, real harsh please - you deserve it- and after that, you may order your men to get me the throne i deserve, so you can fall on your knees in front of me and plead and bag for my forgiveness.  
Of course, you don't HAVE to kiss my boots, but they are made of the finest buffalo leather and it sure wouldn't hurt your chances of forgiveness to do so.", she winked, "Maybe you are lucky then and i forgive you. Then Mister Walpole here can carry me in on his strong arms and you can serve me your best whine like the slutty-maiden-bitch you are.", she hissed the last words and in that moment his hand collided with her cheek.

Her face spun to the side and she quickly looked up at them again.  
Blood was dribbling down the corner of her mouth and her cheek was reddened from the impact.  
Torres held his hand in pain, his head red with anger. Du Casse and Roberts just stared at her in shock and Edward just tried his very best to not start bursting out laughing at her speech.  
"Get her out.", Torres hissed so silently and filled with anger, he was barely heard, "I'll take care of her later."  
With that, a guard kicked her in the back, making her fall face first to the ground, starting to tie her up.  
"Ohhhh. Wrong decision Monsieur", she glared up at him as the guard pushed her away.  
"We'll see.", he hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the maddest we will ever see the dear Reader be.   
> So please stay with me if you felt kinda out of touch with that little outburst, it won't happen like this. Again.   
> (Well if you say it was okay and you want more of it sure. Everything you want.)
> 
> AND  
> OMG  
> People left Kudos on this. My first EVER.   
> THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH.   
> Feel hugged please and here, take that bottle of rum. It's a gift. Keep it.


	4. Alright then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil can die after all.

He sure did not quite know how to feel.  
On one hand he still wanted his money, especially after all this trouble he'd been through in the last days, on the other it hurt him.  
He had no idea why, and he was angry at himself that he did, but he DID feel bad.  
A lot happened after the incident, the accident - would be a better fitting term.  
The templars talked about the Observatory, the sage. They even found him, were attacked by Assassins and in the end he still got his money.  
It was way less than he expected and it made him feel even worse.  
Killing those Assassins, he thought about her, if she made it out and was along them.  
Maybe she was still imprisoned.  
Maybe she was being tortured.  
Maybe she was just dead.

Thinking of those things made Edward ruffle through his hair in exhaustion, as his head hit the table.  
"Are you alright, Edward?", Bonnets voice rang.  
They sat together at a table, drinking rum. It was dark already and he thought spending his earned money on alcohol might ease his mind.  
"No.", he groaned in response, not looking up.  
"It's the girl, ey?"  
"It is not the girl Bonnet.", Edward groaned again, getting up this time, "It's all of it! I don't understand what the hell is going on...who is she, them, Assassins Templars, Sages, Observatories..."  
"Aye. Neither do I.", the man just shrugged, taking another small sip of rum.  
"You know what? i'd like to see this Observatory of them. They say they could...follow people around and show where they were.", Edward gestured.  
Bonnet laughed the thought off, but Edward rose from his seat, walking around like a tiger in a cage.  
"Imagine...what a thing like that would be worth...i should go take a look at that sage...", he got terribly quiet after that, "And maybe...i could take a look at the lass too. See how she's doing."  
"Do that! Terrible the girl couldn't make it tonight. She's real easy on the eye, 'aint she that little bird?", Bonnet smiled to himself.  
Edward stared forward, seemingly into nothingness, before striding off into the dark.

Getting into the fort was harder than he'd imagined it.  
It was well guarded and even the darkness gave him less advantage than he'd hoped for.  
But without too much trouble he finally made it inside, walking straight for a iron door in the distance.  
Edward froze, when he saw the scattered corpses all over the place.  
Even in the dark he could make out the dark red liquid around them.  
He felt his heart jump in his chest.  
"Lass?", he whispered into the night, not really expecting to get an answer, before sneaking deeper inside the fortress, stepping over the bodies below him.  
Even more corpses lay behind the door, scattered all over he small yard.  
One of them still seemed to breathe and Edward rapidly made his way to him, when he was suddenly hit by something hard and tumbled to the ground.

"ENOUGH!"  
A well known voice yelled from behind.  
As Edward slowly turned to look up to him, he wasn't all to surprised to see Torres and a few guards surrounding him.  
"What is your true name, Rogue?", Torres hissed, pulling his head up to him by grabbing his hair.  
"It's a...", Edward chuckled to himself, "Captain Pissoff."  
The guard was about to beat him down a second time but Torres held him back.  
"Where is the sage? Did you set him free?", he asked.  
"I had nothing to do with that", Edward hissed, getting up on his knees, "As much as i wished i did."  
The half beaten guard behind him, started caughing and the atention settled to him.  
"E...El Diabolo.", the half dead man muttered and Torres groaned in displeasure.  
"Take him to the ports!", Torres yelled, gesturing to Edward, "and find her for god's sake!"

There was barely any light illuminating the room.  
After they'd taken him, they just blindfolded him and put him inside a ship.  
He did not notice a lot after that, but the fact that the ship seemed to be afloat since a few hours.  
Next to him, on that dirty cold wooden floor, sat a huge man, who didn't say a word since they'd been put there.  
A guard, dressed in the same yellow as the spanish soldiers regularly were, came walking up to them, throwing them a plate with a piece of bread and a raw fish.  
Edwards eyes widened.  
There was something behind him, a shadow creeping out of the dark.  
The man next to him glanced at Edward and back to the guard and the figure behind him.  
Yelling in spanish, not noticing a thing, the man was about to turn around as two dark hands slid around his neck and face and with a suddenly movement jerked the head around with sheer force.  
It was twitched in an unnatural angle, like an owl turning its head nearly completely around.  
The sound of cracking bones filled the silence, as the shadow got hold of the collapsing man and slowly glided down with him until kneeling over his corpse.

"Requiescat in pace.", she whispered so softly, that she was about sure the men didn't hear her, as her leather clothed fingers trailed over the eyelids of the dead man in attempt to close them and give him rest. One of her hands trailed down his body, receiving something on his belt.  
Both Edward and the unknown man stared at her in disbelieve and shock.  
Her figure rose again, walking a few more steps so she stood right in front of Edward.  
He glanced up at her, lips slightly parted. The dark hood nearly covered all of her features and he was not quite sure if to thank or be afraid of the shadow in front of him.

"You.", she hissed angrily, through gritted teeth, her boot suddenly pressed on his chest, pushing him back.  
"WHA-...wait...is it...", Edward seemed to understand, as she suddenly pushed her hood down with one hand, the other one grabbing his collar, pulling him up again as she leaned forwards.  
Their faces were only inches away from each other.  
She looked terrible. The left side of her face was completely covered in blood, even her beautiful hair seemed to have been drenched in it, now matted by the dried liquid.  
Still, Edward did not notice her hands shaking at all. Her grip was way tighter than he would have imagined and he remembered that she just broke a mans neck with those hands.  
"I... ... ... uhm... sorry?", he questioned carefully, his eyes fixated on hers, their foreheads nearly touching.  
Her boot slipping down to rest in between his legs and he tried to jerk his legs together but the small push of her shoe made him stop, knowing well that she was in control right now.  
Her eyes wandered from his ocean blue eyes down to his lips and up again, as she stared at him emotionless.  
"I am NOT Walpole. I did not know what they would do to you. I even went looking after you. That's why i'm here in the first place. My name is-"  
"Kenway.", she hissed and he stared at her.  
"Wh...what?", Edward mumbled, very confused as she let go of him and stood tall again.  
Her arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked down on him.  
She threw the man next to him a small smile and nodded her head. "Pleasure to meat you, Sir."  
The huge man gave a nod in return and smiled because of her strange politeness.  
She glanced back at Edward and sighed.  
"I know that, Edward. I am not dull. But i sure as hell did not know Walpole was such an asshole."  
"When did you notice?", he asked.  
"The moment you sailed that ship. I never met Walpole before, but we exchanged letters and talked about the topic...Listen...", she crouched down in front of him, again pretty close, "I want to make a deal."  
"A deal? What kind of deal, lass?"  
"Don't call me that.", she hissed and her stare became vicious.  
"What KIND of deal?"  
"You owe me Kenway. You owe me for getting me stuck in a prison", she hissed, "I get you out of here", she held up a key she got from the dead guard, "and you owe me two favors."  
"Favors? What kind of favors? Do you want my soul or anything?", Edward smirked.  
" I chose. It can be anything. Maybe just a drink, maybe your soul. Wonna make a deal with the devil, Kenway?", a smile played across her full lips and he found himself staring at them.  
"Sure...i don't believe in that devil-crap anyway.", he whispered with a raspy voice.  
"Fine.", she grinned, as she pushed the key inside the lock violently, her eyes not leaving his.  
She turned around as the two men got on their feet.

"Miss?", she turned again as she heard the other man asking for her.  
His voice was deep and dark and yet soft like honey.  
"Do i owe you two? Cause i do believe in the devil." He looked straight at her.  
A small smile appeared in her lips as she walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek.  
"Consider yourself lucky. I make an exeption", she breathed, "Oh. And Mister Kenway.", she walked up to him again, reaching out her hand, "Another deal."  
"Another one?", he laughed.  
"I help you out of here. We free some of the prisoners, take a ship, sail away. I come with you. You save me from the storm out there. I owe you ONE."  
He stared at her. "A storm? Sea seems quiet, dear."  
"It's in the distance but we are sailing right into it. I need someone with the ability to sail and get me out of here alive. You save me, i owe you. Deal?", she asked, still holding out her hand.  
"What is that favor that you owe me? Everything i want?", he asked again.  
"Most things.", she answered, her expression staying stern.  
He laughed, seemingly amused as he suddenly grabbed her hand, hard, pulling her in.  
"Deal.", he whispered, inches away from her.  
"Wonderful", she answered

"Now let's not waist any more of our precious time, get some of your pirate lads and get out of here.", she mumbled, pulling her hood up again.  
She walked a few steps before stopping.  
"Boys? See the guards? Would you...mind?" she asked them, looking over her shoulder and Edward smiled softly, nodding as he stepped forward.  
He took the first guard out in perfection, as if he wanted to impress her. He reached a hand out, gesturing her to come over.  
"Your weapons are over there.", she pointed to a certain door in the distance, "there is one more guard on your left and two ahead. Should i do it or-"  
"We take care of it. You seem hurt.", the man spoke, towering over both her and Edward and she gave him a thankfully nod.

She could casually walk through the halls, as the men cleared the deck of the ship with ease.  
"Christ the sea is uneasy today...guess you were right about the storm coming...", Edward mumbled, walking next to her.  
"I'm afraid that..."  
"That what?", he asked her, looking at her worried glance.  
"Just afraid. I am not fond of dying out here. Because of a goddamn breeze.", she muttered.  
"No worries. I'll get us out of here.", he gave her a small smile, "I still owe you, remember?"  
She chuckled at that and walked into a small room, gesturing to a table with their weapons on it.  
"They are all yours. But i still need to find my bag...and Lucille.", she said, a worried expression on her face.  
Edward walked up to his stuff, arranging it properly on his body. His swords glistened and he enjoyed the feeling of his guns, pressed against his chest.  
"Lucille? Who the hell is Lucille?", the man asked her.  
"She's the love of my life. They still have her under deck of one of these ships.", she hissed, "Listen...i will take the Two ships on the left side from here, see if i find her and free all the prisoners i can. You two take the right side. If you find her...please bring her her to me, alright?", she seemed upset.

"How exactly do we know it's her?", Edward asked.  
"You've seen her before. The sword i carry with me? The long one, dark metal?"  
"Wait...you mean Lucille is your sword?", the man laughed at that.  
"Please return my baby.", she pleaded, nearly whimpering.  
"I will. Don't worry. And your bag too. It's the least i can do.", Edward nodded, moved by how emotional she got about her belongings.

The went on deck together and she wished them luck before making her way to another ship.  
"Is she serious about this?", the man turned to Edward, looking worried, "we shouldn't let her go alone."  
"Trust me lad. She can take care of herself...", he looked after her, "she is cute, isn't she?", Edward smiled softly, somehow happy to have her back.  
The man grinned and shook his head, "If you think so."

The ships were of enormous size and it was relatively easy to get around unseen.  
Edward glanced around a few times, trying to make her out somewhere on the other ships. She did look like she was hurt and he still didn't really know what they did to her in that prison.  
He freed one sailor after another, all eager to help and sail with him, when he spotted her.  
There she lay, on a beautiful marble desk.  
She was a beauty indeed and he found himself caressing the cold metal. He had never seen a sword like this before. It was long and only slightly curved, extremely thin and sharp and strange signs were carved inside the metal. He held her in both hands, noticing her light weight.  
"Hello Lucille...", he whispered, grinning slightly at how nicely she could be handled.  
He sure understood why the lass loved her so much.  
He grabbed her bag and made his way up the deck again, he should get to the Brigg as soon as possible.

Getting back on deck seemed to be a problem, because as soon as he stepped out, a sword was pressed against his back.  
"Who the fuck are you?", a Spanish sounding voice rang behind him and he raised his hands in defense.  
Before the man behind him could react, he spun around, using the sword in his hand.  
The blade had connected with the guards arm, slicing through it like butter, not even halting at the bone.  
"Woah...", Edward mumbled, as the man cried out in pain, backing off.  
With his other hand he grabbed a pistol, aiming at Edward but was soon stopped by a figure from above, which came jumping down on him.  
Edward stared at her.  
"You found her!", the woman grinned, walking up to him, stepping over the corpse beneath her.  
"A bit sloppy that cut. If you want me too, i'll show you how to make use of her properly.", she smiled as her hand touched his, taking the sword from him.  
"Thank you for uh...that.", he gestured to the dead man in front of her and she barely looked back.  
"I won't let you die. You still owe me, Mr. Kenway."  
"Is this part of the deal? protection?"  
"You can't serve me when you are dead, can you Mr. Kenway?"  
He laughed. "I like that. But let's make our way to the Brigg now. The storm is upon us."  
She glanced into the distance, the wind blowing both of their hoods down and making their hair flow in the wind.  
"You are the Captain. Lead the way. You may choose your ship.", she looked at him and he smiled.  
"I already chose her. Follow me."

He helped her up the deck of his chosen ship, steadying her walk. She seemed to get weaker by one minute now and could feel her getting more and more limp, pressed against his side.  
"Come on now, we're here. I want you to go down. Stay below deck until you feel that the storm is over, you hear me?", he steadied her by holding her shoulder.  
"Sure thing. Might someone help me with...'getting below'?", she mumbled weakly.  
Edward immediately yelled for someone and a few man came rushing, following his order.  
He watched the whole way up to the steering wheel after her, trying to get a glimpse on what cause her so much trouble.  
"OKAY LADS! LET'S OUTRUN THIS HURRICANE!", he shouted.

The storm seemed to have left.  
The ship made lovable movements, like a mother calming her child in a crib.  
She wasn't calm tho.  
She sat beneath deck, on the stairs actually, hugging her arms around her legs, breathing heavily.  
Her heart wasn't racing. It was getting slower with every beat and she stared into nothingness. Her vision was violently shaking, switching eagle vision on and off, the picture blurred and shaking and the voices and noices in the back of her head left a stinging ache.  
She thought about nothing. She didn't think at all.  
The pain just completely overthrew her and her body switched to survival mode about an hour ago.  
She mumbled something to herself before getting up and making her way onto the deck with shaky legs.

The crew seemed to be happy and most of them gave her cheering smiles or respectful nods for saving them, but she didn't see anything of it.  
Her vision was too blurred and the ship basically tumbled around as she stood there.  
She stumbled over to the railing and grabbed the wood hard to steady herself. Her Other hand was automatically on her head, hoping that touching it would ease the pain.  
But what hurt even more was her back.  
Her shirt was still drenched in blood and it just hurt so much she feared to start crying.  
But she wouldn't and she knew that. She was in survival mode and concentrated on hearing his voice.  
Kenway. She had to reach Kenway.

He cheered. Cheered that they'd made it out alive.  
When Edward saw her standing on deck his grin widened.  
"Lass! We made it!", he called happily and made her look up.  
She looked terrible. Her skin was pale as snow and her eyes bloodshot.  
She stumbled up half of the stairs to get on his level and reach the wheel but had to stop because of exhaustion.  
Noticing her state, Edward walked up to her worrying, touching her shoulder to steady her.  
He lowered his head to be able to see through her thick dark hair, partly covering her face.

"You okay, lass?", he asked, more careful this time.  
"Don't...", she gulped and closed her eyes, trying to keep the pain at bay. She was shaking violently and her voice just wouldn't function the way it was suppose to.  
"Don't call me lass. Listen. I...I lost too much bloo...Edward...", her head fell back slightly and he got a nice look at her.  
She looked extremely beaten up. He hasn't really seen her in light since he sold her to the templars.  
The left side of her face was one dark bruise and still covered in blood and her eyes were red at parts they shouldn't be.  
His expression fell dead serious and out of shock his hand sank, leaving her shoulder.  
"I need a doctor...Edward...will you catch me when i fall?", she whispered to him, her voice dry and filled with hisses of pain.  
"Of course i will, IS ANYONE A MEDIC, WE NEED A MEDIC LADS, NOW! Are you alright? Why would you fa-". Edward's voice trembled and was filled with a little bit of shock but he abruptly ended his sentence when her eyes turned up and she fell backwards down the stairs.  
Only in the very last seconds he was able to grab her hand and pull her as close as possible, catching her mid-fall and pressing her limb body against his.

Her head fell back, exposing her bloodied neck to him.  
Even now, unconscious and beaten she looked absolutely beautiful with her long hair swaying softly in the wind.  
On of his hands lay on her neck, the other one on her back as he held her. He felt the dried blood on her, covering the whole back.  
"Lass? Lass can you hea-...WE NEED A DOCTOR, NOW!", he yelled at the crew again, hoping that one of them could help him out.  
Adé threw him a worried glance from behind the steering wheel.  
"Lass? Come on now gorgeous, don't give up on me.", his hand glided down until it lay beneath her legs and he picked her up like a dead-bride.  
"I CAN HELP CAPTAIN!", a very young voice rang and Edward's gaze shot up from her face to the small figure at the other side of the ship, who came rushing at them.  
"Carry her below deck, Sir, I-"  
"No!", Edward nervously shook his head, "The Captains chamber, hurry.", he ordered, rushing down the stairs to the wooden doors.

He put her down on the bed as carefully as possible, not quite knowing what caused her unconsciousness.  
The young boy came rushing inside too, another man after him, carrying a box from below deck.  
"Who is she?", the boy's voice trembled slightly, looking at the woman in front of them.  
"She saved me, on that other ship.", the other, taller man answered.  
Edward just glanced at her angelic face, his clear blue eyes shrouded by pain.  
"We need to get these clothes off her.", the boy mumbled rapidly while leaning forward, "lift her a little please", he looked at the captain.  
Edward just hesitantly removed his glance from her, fearing she would die if he just looked away. He nodded and his hand carefully slipped under her lower back to push her up slightly.  
"I am Jon. I...i am not a doctor but i worked for one since a few years now..", he muttered. He was 18 at most and had slightly red-brownish hair.  
Edward still just stared into nothingness, nodding slightly. "Edward Kenway."  
"Who is she?", the third man asked carefully. He was way bigger than both of them.  
"I don't know her name. But...an ally.", Edward mumbled while Jon removed her Corset and threw it in a corner afterwards.  
Edward was somehow happy she wore a silk like cloth underneath it,just around her chest. He wouldn't have wanted for her to be stared at that much while being in this state.  
Jon's fingers trailed over a small bleeding scar on her lower stomach.

"What the hell is that...", he muttered while doing so.  
"She uhm...she had that a few days ago already. Said it would be okay. She stitched herself up. Maybe it just opened again.", Edward explained, remembering the wound.  
"Yes...I see but...", the boy gulped, "this didn't just open...it was...like ripped open again. Like someone just tore it open after it nearly healed..."  
Edward stared at Jon's words in shock.  
The Templars.  
What had he done?  
Jon quickly asked the big man to open the box and get him some medicine just as rum and a needle, as he quickly began to clean the wound and stitch it back together.

It wasn't exactly a big one and Jon was fast, but Edward's heart raced and he just felt absolutely devastated.  
Even if he didn't knew her. He was drawn to her and it was his fault that she had to life through that.  
He couldn't do anything but hold her small hand in between his palms, pressing slightly, caressing her wrist with his thumb.  
"Okay...this should be alright..her face?", Jon asked, placing his hand at her cheek, "Theres...quite the gap on her cheekbone but...that doesn't look like a big problem...", he mumbled more to himself than to the other men.  
"Turn her around please?", Jon asked, glancing at Edward who gave a small nod and moved the woman to lay on her tummy as soft as possible.

His face went pale when he saw it.  
There where Latin words tatooed on her back, reaching from one shoulder to the other. Multiple scars were scattered all over her, just like on her front, but they already healed off.  
What really shook the man were the huge, wide gashes on her back.  
Bloody and rough. It looked like the skin was just torn off, dried blood covering her whole back.  
"She...", Jon started, but his voice just gave up.  
"Was she tortured?", the bigger man behind them asked startled.  
She was. Definitely.  
Nothing could leave marks like that but a harsh whip and an even harsher man behind it, hitting with all force.

Edwards eyes widened.  
He could hear her scream and cry in his head every time the whip collided with her timide body, squirming and shaking from the pain.  
it was his fault.  
This was all his fault.  
His fists clenched.  
Whoever did this. He would find and kill them. That was for certain.

"Who could torture a woman like that?", the bigger man stumbled across his words in disbelieve.  
Jon just shook his head slowly.  
"Roger...get me...get me a lot of rum and...and some water. And...and some sheets or clothing or anything like that...", the boy muttered.  
The big man nodded and hushed out of the cabin while Edward stumbled backwards until he let himself fall into his armchair.  
His Piercing gaze didn't leave her body.  
His muscles were tense.  
He watched the whole two hours that Jon cleaned and cared for the wounds.  
He didn't move a single muscle.  
He just stared. Thinking about how he could ever repay this dept.


	5. Afloat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailin' a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people!  
> I just wanted to ask for a little something...  
> I know your time is precious, but it would really really help me out if you could comment-   
> No need to! I really won't force you to anything, but i would help me out extremely much if i had some kind of feedback about what i could do better, or if it's alright like this.   
> Comments really boost the writers motivation so...that would be super cool   
> Thank you so muc and have a wonderful time reading!

She awoke gasping for air, immediately sitting up.  
Pain flew through her body, as she felt her back aching.  
"Fuhuck!", she hissed, turning her head to look at the bandages around her.  
"Oh...right...that.", she mumbled, grimacing at the bed she lay in.  
It was dirty and wet and soaked with blood and it stank like alcohol and medicine. But she was in no condition to complain so just she groaned slightly and jumped out of bed.  
Which didn't appeared to be the best idea, since she fell over face first.  
"Oah fuck it...", she moaned, holding her head. Everything still turned and spun around since she seemed to have been stuck in that bed for longer than she'd thought. She tumbled through the room, realizing they still seemed to be on the ship.  
The room was dusty and seemed abandoned. There was an old desk at one side, with a revolting dirty armchair at it, just as some wooden boxes standing around. In front of her was a big, round table and a few shelves, all empty.  
She spun around, nervously searching for something and exhaled in relieve as she found Lucille and her Bag laying in a corner next to her bed.  
She walked over to them, getting steadier with every step and noticed the little note on the leather bag.

Hope youre alright.   
N slept well.   
Just yell 4 me when you wake up.   
llBe there in a second.   
DO NOT stand up alone.   
-Captain

She stared at the smeared scribbled piece of paper and grimaced once again.  
With a sight she put it back and walked up to the door.  
She stopped one last time to look down at her. She still wore her trousers and her upper body was nearly totally covered in bandages.  
"Should be enough.", she mumbled to herself, thinking about how terrible the Corset she normally wore had hurt on her back.

She stepped out, closing her eyes.  
It was a pleasure to feel the lovely warm temperature and the sun on her.  
The wind stroke through her hair and the air smelled fresh and salty.  
The small smile she had on her lips quickly faded though.  
"What the hell...", she gasped, looking around.  
"WHAT THE FUCK.", she yelled this time, frantic about seeing nothing but water wherever she looked.  
"You are Awake!", a man came walking up to her, grinning happily.  
"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!", she hissed at him, stepping closer.  
"Uhm...somewhere on the sea, Lass.", the man chuckled.  
"Don't call me lass...", she mumbled while her hand grabbed her hair in Desperation as she stared into the sea.  
"Everything okay?", he asked her, still smiling softly.  
"WHY are we still on the sea? Shouldn't we have reached SOME kind of land already?!", she asked him, still seeming upset.  
"Yeah sure...but Captain said we're sailing for Nassau.", the man chuckled.  
"Nas...What the...WHAT THE...KENWAY!", she yelled again, turning around her to stare up at the steering wheel.

There he stood, concentrated, towering over her with his hair and long coat floating in the wind, looking like a Greek god.  
She breathed in and out and angrily stormed up the stairs.  
"HAVN'T YOU HEARD ME?! I SAID WHY THE-", she yelled but was abruptly interrupted by him.  
He just now noticed her, his beautiful blue eyes widening as his hands fell of the wheel.  
Edward didn't say a word, just stared at her and stumbled a few steps up to her.  
"Kenway? What is wrong with yo-"  
She was yet again stopped in her tracks as he suddenly rushed up to her, one hand lightly on her lower back, the other one behind her head, entangled in her hair, making her look up to him.  
He seemed so soft, so loving as he looked at her with a pained expression.  
She felt her cheeks reddening and glanced to the side to see a few of his men staring up to them.  
"I was so worried. How do you feel? Are you still hurt?", he whispered, his voice as soft as his gaze.  
It felt good to see her standing again. Good to feel her.  
"Get. Off.", she hissed at him silently, hands on his chest pushing him off.

Edward stared at her a little confused but soon understood and backed off just as she said.  
"WHY is it that we still have not reached land?!", she exclaimed, pointing to her side at the water.  
"Haven't you read my note? You should have stayed in bed...this is dangerous.", Edward still sounded worried.  
"Dangerous?!", she yelled at him and stepped closer again, grabbing his collar, pulling him down to her, "Do you know what is dangerous for me, Kenway? It's dangerous that i am still on a FUCKING BOAT with a man who handed me to templars just a few days ago. HURT and CAUGHT with his whole crew on here, having nowhere to go! I need. My. Land. Kenway. I need some other Assassins. I NEED safety.", she hissed at him.  
Edward gulped. His heart felt a little shattered but he could actually understand her outburst.  
She had to be scared. She had been tortured and god knows what and now she was stuck with a dozen men, one of them being the cause of her suffering in the first place.

"I am so sorry.", was the only thing Edward handled to say.  
She stared at him for a few more moments before slowly softening the grip on his collar.  
Her eyes weakened again, looking as if the energy she gained from being so scared and furious suddenly left her.  
"It wasn't exactly your fault. It was Walpoles.", she mumbled, avoiding eye contact.  
He didn't dare to step closer again.  
"And yet it was still me who did it. And i still owe you for that. I am sorry we are still out here. We are sailing for Nassau. It is the only place we are truly safe for the moment. I didn't want us to get even more trouble for now.", he tried to explain and her eyes examined him the whole time.  
After some more moments of withstanding her piercing stare, she simply nodded.  
"Good decision...thank you.", she mumbled.

He watched her for a while before taking two steps closer again, softly touching her shoulder.  
"How do you feel?", he asked.  
His voice was so charming it made her heart miss a beat and she looked to the side.  
"'T Hurts. But i won't die. Isn't the first time that shit like this happens."  
"What did they do to you?"  
She shook her head. "The usual stuff. That's not the problem though. I am more worried about the sage."  
"The sage? What happened to him?", Edward asked, guiding her over to the railing so she could sit down.  
He gave Adé a small nod, thanking him, that he took the wheel.  
"I got out of that prison, helped the sage escape...but when we were at the port, bastard knocked me out with something hard, yelled something and ran for it.", she explained, touching the side of her face, which meanwhile was cleaned of the blood but still slightly blue from a huge bruise on it.  
She could feel Edwards thump lightly caressing her cheek, examining it, as she kept talking.  
"Everything went black for a few seconds and when i looked up again the good damn guards were standing all around me, pushing me down and putting me on that god forsaken ship.", she looked up at his worried, blue eyes, "how did you get on there?"  
"I was interested in that whole Observatory thing and wanted to speak to the sage in private.", he shrugged, "I also felt kinda bad for you, so i guessed i could pay you a visit too. Thing was: when i arrived the place was scattered with dead guards and i was surprised by Torres and his men, calling me traitor and well, throwing me on that god forsaken ship as you call it.", he chuckled.

"But you must be extremely thirsty and hungry. You slept for a whole day, you know?", he got up, "Wait, i'll bring you something real fast."  
She jumped up and took a few steps backwards. "Oh no forget it.", she did not draw any weapons, but sure looked ready to fight.  
Edward stared at her. "What? What's the matter?"  
"I will NOT take anything from you. I can't be sure."  
"Sure of WHAT?", he asked her, still baffled.  
"Excuse me? You are still the guy who sold me to templars.", she chuckled bitterly.  
"Wait wait wait.", Edward hissed, "Do you actually think i'd poison you?!"  
She crooked her head and shrugged. "Uhm...yes? Hello?"  
"WHAT THE-", he ruffled through his hair, looking pissed now, "IF i wanted to kill you, i had plenty of chances. Why the hell would i want to kill you?!"  
"Well...the money in my bag, the money on my head, the money you'd gain from the templars For my head, being afraid of the things you owe me, being afraid i'll kill you as soon as i'm fit again? These things? Rings a bell, Kenway?", she gestured wildly.  
"Well...NO?! I could have had those long ago. I didn't. So stop bitching around. You need water. You need to eat.", he made that statement clear, his voice rough and loud.  
She shook her head.  
"No chance. You could have killed me yes. I will not risk anything and give you another chance to do it.", she spat, crossing her arms in front of her chest, sitting down on the wooden floor like a stubborn child.  
Edward stared at her in utter shock, blinking rapidly.  
"Excuse me?", he asked.  
"Nope. Not gonna happen."  
"So what? You just gotta sit here, waiting for us to reach Nassau? It'll be another two days. You will be dead until then!", he yelled at her.  
She smiled viciously at him. "Then so be it."  
"Oh my...i fucking can't...", he hissed angrily, stomping away, "ADÈ! Take care of that stubborn lady back there! Maybe you can talk some sense into her.", he ordered, getting the steering wheel again.

Adéwalé sighted. "Never was good with 'em women, Captain."  
"I don't care. Talk to her.", he hissed again, "i can't cope with that stubborn girl."  
Adé sighted again and made his way to her.

"Greetings Mister Adéwalé", she smiled softly.  
He could see that she was still in pain.  
"Hello Misses. How are you?"  
"I'ts nothing."  
He chuckled at her toughness. "No. Really."  
"Hurts like shit.", she mimiced a small child, smiling at him.  
He laughed. "I thought so."  
"Who patched me up? I have to thank the boy."  
"Kid called Jon. You'll spot him easily. Real young."  
She looked down and nodded slowly.  
There was some silence between them.  
"Captain said you don't want to eat. Ya need to eat, ya know?"  
"I sure know, Mister Adéwalé. But i just can't allow myself to. I can't be sure.", she shook her head stubbornly.  
"You know...Edward is a good man. I can feel it. He'd been sitting next to your bed the whole time watching you, not sleeping, nor speaking. He just got up deck barely an hour before you woke up. 'N just because i told him to get something to eat and some fresh air.", Adé explained, his voice soft.  
She huffed, chuckling slightly.  
"That's really nice of him. Mister Adéwalé-"  
"Adé is alright."  
"Adé then... you have to understand me. As much as i'd like to trust all of you, i can not. I can't die out here.", she looked him straight in the eye and he started to understand. Something between her and Edward was not alright.  
He sighted and then nodded. "Alright...if you should change your mind, just come to me. Okay?"  
She smiled. "Okay Mister Adé."  
He chuckled and got up, walking up to Edward again.

"And?", the Captain asked him, still anger filling his words.  
Adé crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Watcha do to the Lady?", he hissed.  
Edward groaned. "It wasn't my fault, okay? Not exactly..."  
The man just stared angrily at him.  
"Okay okay.", Edward sighted, "I...met her on an island. She thought i was the one she had to do some kind of mission with, so we went to Havana together. To cut it short: the guy i acted to be was a complete asshole and sold her out to these assholes we met. When i noticed the mistake, they'd already beaten her up and taken her away and i couldn't really abandon my role, without suffering the same fate."  
"So you sold her?", Adé hissed.  
"Nooo the guy i acted to be did."  
"And you didn't help her?"  
"I tried! Okay! Listen Adé. I'm sorry. I told her. I'll tell you. I'll tell everyone.", Edward groaned and threw his head back.  
"Pfff. Won't use you Captn. Looks like you fucked up."  
Edward growled slightly. "You're not a great help."

Meanwhile she rose up from her place and walked around the ship, trying to find her savior.  
"Ahh, you're feeling better, Aye?", a rough voice called for her and a huge man came walking up to her.

He blushed and had a grande, toothy grin on his lips.

"Are you Jon then?", she asked carefully, reaching out her leather clothed hand.  
Edward eyed them from a distance.  
Now, without her jacket on he could see that those gloves were actually quite long, reaching up to her elbows. He looked down at himself, eyeing his hidden blades.  
"So that's why she wears them...clever girl.", he mumbled.  
"Nah. The name's Roger. 'D Been helping with getting you fixed. Little Jon 's my cousin, we got into this mess together.", the men chuckled, slightly shaking her hand, impressed by the rather hard squeeze she gave him.  
"You have my thanks then, Mister Roger. If there might be any thing i could do to repay that favor...", she asked him.  
His cheeks went even redder and he stared at her huge eyes in awe.  
The bruise that covered her face still made him angry and he asked himself how one could hurt someone like this.  
"No no Miss. Really. It was Nothing really. You saved Jon from being killed that day. You already helped us!", he violently shook his head and made her giggle.  
"Alright then. Just know that i will help wherever i can. Just call for me."  
"Sure Miss, Sure.", Roger nodded, still smiling, "Little Jon's over there by the way. You see him? The young boy lazily standin' there.", he pointed to the other side of the ship and she gave him a small thanks and a nod before leaving.

"Hey!"  
She was just about to reach the boy when a hand on her shoulder made her turn around.  
A small group of 5 men had gathered behind her, all smiling and grinning wildly.  
"Pardon?", she asked, smiling slightly at the strange situation.  
"We uh...", one man started,  
"Hi.", another blurted,  
"Stop the nonsense Lads! We wanted to say thank ya.", a third nodded.  
"Aye! For saving us from that ship!"  
She chuckled, now remembering. She took out three guards and rushed up to them back then, ordering them to find Kenway and get on the chosen ship.  
"I have to thank you then.", she actually bowed in front of them, "for sailing so well and saving a damsel in distress from that terrible, terrible storm."  
They stared at her wide eyed.  
"I'd always save ya, no questions asked.", a man mumbled and caught himself a hit on the back of his head by another one.  
"T'was a pleasure really!"  
"A pleasure yes, M'Lady!"

Edward's grip on the wooden wheel got harder as he watched her, chatting with the other men.  
Adé chuckled at that.  
"The Men seem to fancy your little guest, Edward."  
"I see. And i do not like it.", he hissed, "EY BOYS. GET TO WORK!", he yelled from a distance and all of them looked up at him.  
When he saw her displeased stare he had to smirk.  
"Rude...Don't worry about him Boys.", she shook her head, her full hair swaying lightly.  
"But he's our Captain now, Lady.", one of the man sighted.  
"I know i know. But just don't worry. If he'll get angry i take care of it.", she smiled softly, leaning her head to one side.  
The men laughed and one patted her shoulder lightly.  
"I'm sure he'll listen to you."  
"You think so?", she asked him, glancing up to see Edward still watching her.  
"Aye. Certainly everyone here will if you ask nicely, Miss."  
"Good to know", she chuckled.

She finally made her way to the young boy, standing at the railing to watch the sea and cleared her throat.  
"You are...not from around here are you?", he asked, still not moving his gaze from the water.  
She smiled and walked up to him, leaning over the wooden edge next to the boy.  
"No. Not exactly."  
"Where are you from?"  
"Europe. Mostly. But i've been pretty much all over the world lately."  
He turned his head to look at her.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. It's sort of my job. That's why i am here now."  
"You're job seems pretty dangerous.", the boy mumbled, his red hair ruffled by the wind.  
She chuckled, "Sure is. But i had someone to help me.", she winked and he laughed.  
"You were lucky we had some medicine here. I don't know if i could've helped you with rum only."  
She looked down, nearly ashamed. "I am sorry to have cause so much trouble. I want you to know that whenever you need my aid, i will be there. I am in your dept."  
The boy stared at her. He had glistening, green eyes.  
"Okay.", he finally said, with a nod of his head.  
Silence fell between them and for a while they just watched the sea together.  
"The..the things you did...on that ship...", he started mumbling.  
"Part of my job.", she stated.  
"You are pretty good in your job it seems.", the boy chuckled uncomfortably.  
"Yes i am. And i take it seriously. You have to be very concentrated and strong willed. That's how i could save you.", she turned around, leaning against the railing with her side so she could watch him.  
He looked at her. Her eyes seemed dark and endless. Scary even.  
"To kill so many people with such injuries...", he muttered again.  
"Don't worry boy. I would never dare hurting you.", she smiled softly.  
He nodded, looking down. "I never was a good fighter."  
"You seem to be clever. That is the first step to be a good one. As soon as you are intelligent, the rest is simply training."  
He chuckled. "You think so?"  
"I think so yes. I am certain, even.", she leaned over the railing again.

He looked at her. She seemed rich and well educated.  
"I...back home i wanted to learn things. But i never really could. We hadn't have money for a lot of books and such, so i worked for a doctor, trying to find some things out...but it seems i can not quite use that in the situation i am in now...i should just try to find a job in Nassau and-"  
"Stay.", she said and made him blush,  
"Stay here on this ship. These men need a good, clever man like you. You will learn more here than on any other adventure i tell you this much. And if you are still eager to learn. Then i will teach you. You will learn french and german and italian and the arts of the east and you will learn both about poetry and philosophy and how to wield a sword like i do."  
"Wh...by why would you do that? I have nothing to give.", he stumbled across his words.  
She smiled smugly. "Because that's part of my job too. Teaching people. Showing them the right path. Recruiting. So to say. ", she chuckled.  
"Recruiting for what?", he asked.  
"You will learn one day, boy. If you want to. And you remind me of myself. When i was young, i lived a life worse than the one of a three legged street rat. And look at me now.  
Find the right mentor and fortune will be with you.", she nodded to herself.  
Jon smiled to himself.  
"But first.", she said, pushing herself off the railing, "We have to reach Nassau alive. So you better get to work."  
He stared at her before nodding and heading off.


	6. Caution

There wasn't a single moment when she was quite alone.  
Whenever she found a nice place to rest for a while, someone would come to chat with her.  
Not that she didn't find any pleasure in it, it was sure nice to have company.  
They talked about most things.  
The sea. Sailing. Her sword and skills. Nassau. The Empire. The Captain.  
From time to time Edward would look away from the wide sea in front of him to let his glance wander to her.  
How her hair floated in the wind, ever so softly, and how her dark, lovely eyes would stare right back into his from time to time.  
It was as if they checked on each other, and he was not quite sure if that was good or bad.

"So. Who is she? Got to know anything?", Adé asked after watching their little peek a boo.  
"Not really. She seems wealthy. Aristocrat maybe. Saw her clothes and weapons?"  
"Unusual for a woman."  
"Yes. But ideal for fighting and surely crafted for her."  
Her clothes were confusing indeed. She wore tight, black leather-ish trousers with multiple holster on them, reminding him of a wealthier version of a thief.  
Her Corset seemed very appealing and feminine, which wasn't very fitting for a thief or fighter in any way.  
Of course there was her long coat, which looked very similar to the one Edward himself got from Walpole.  
It had a slightly more Victorian, military stile even, but wasn't red nor yellow like the guards wore.  
Her beloved sword looked like something he'd never seen around, exotic even.  
Her whole appearance was a puzzle to solve. As if she wanted to confuse the viewer by her plain look.

"So...her name?", Adé asked and Edward sighted.  
"No idea. They called her the devil. I've got nothing else then that."  
"Hmm...where is she from?"  
"No idea. Europe i'd guess. But who knows.", he shrugged, "I can't make out her accent. There's a little bit from everywhere in there."  
"Why is she here?"  
"She went with Walpole. Maybe she had to protect him or something. Called herself an Assassin."  
"Assassin?", Adé asked.  
"Yeah...i don't know. Girl 's a mystery to me."  
"Maybe she really is the devil.", Adé mumbled and made Edward laugh.  
It got slightly more quiet on the ship and he watched her again. She had her back turned to him, stood at the very other end of the ship, glancing at the sunset which was mirrored by the soft water.  
"Take the wheel real fast?", he asked Adé, who simply gave a small nod.

"Drink."  
Edwards voice alone was handsome.  
She looked over her shoulder, smiling softly at the Captain holding out a bottle to her.  
Softly shaking her head, she spoke "No thank you. Can't allow myself to."  
He sighted, walking up to her, leaning over the railing next to her. "This is my fault...aint it? That you can't trust me."  
She chuckled. "Yes."  
"I am sorry...", he mumbled again, looking down.  
It hit him every time he saw her. Saw her bruised face and her patched up back. Blood was already slightly coloring the white straps around her again.  
He took a few steps back and disappeared from her field of vision.  
She could hear rustling behind her and softly lay her head on the railing, tracing the wood with the tip of her finger.  
"So the Captain himself has time chatting with me?", she asked softly and made him chuckle.  
"I couldn't stand everyone but me standing around you and not leaving you alone.", she heard him answering from behind her.  
"Ah, why is that Mister Kenway? I must admit, at first i was quite afraid of your crew but they seem like a nice bunch."  
"Afraid?", he asked.

With that she felt something warm placed on her shoulders, as he softly lay his coat around her.  
It was getting colder, now that the sun was gone and he seemed to have noticed.  
"You shouldn't have to be afraid. No one here would even imagine touching you. Not with me around.", he sounded serious as he stepped next to her again.  
She touched the coat on her shoulder, eyeing it and looked up to him again. "Thank you.", she whispered.  
He shook his head. "Not for that."  
His shirt was hanging sloppily down, not laced and leaving his chest partly bare.  
She only gave it a small glance before trailing her glance up to his eyes again.  
"So? The man i think will kill me is protecting me now, yes?", she asked cockily.  
"I never said i wanted anything to happen to you.", he mumbled, turning around so his back leaned against the railing.  
He looked up at the darkening sky and she admired his form.

"I know.", she whispered and the sadness in her voice made him look at her.  
"I don't mean to be so rude. I am Sorry Mister Kenway.", she softly shook her head, "But i was trained that way. Not to give in."  
He turned to her, his hand softly placed at her bruised cheek once again.  
Her gaze turned to his fingers before eyeing him again.  
"I do understand your morals. It's just that..."he sighted, looking away, "The wind worked against us today. It'll take us two more days till we reach Nassau.", his eyes shifted back to her, "You need to drink. Or you will die. Better take the chance that i won't kill you than to die one way or another by starving yourself."  
She stared at him in disbelieve.

"Two more days?", she asked carefully.  
"Two more days."  
She stared at him and he could basically see her thinking.  
With a long sight she turned her head out of his grip and at the bottle he brought, taking it from him.  
He smiled as she smelled it and rapidly backed away.  
"What even is that?", she hissed.  
"Rum, dearest. I'd love to give you water but apparently we are all out of water.", he chuckled at her reaction. She stared at the strange liquid, "I am thirsty indeed...", she muttered sadly, before handing it back to him.  
"You drink first. I want to make sure."  
He laughed and took the drink from her, taking a few long sips.  
Handing it back to her, he grinned wildly.  
"What's so funny Kenway?", she hissed.  
"Never drank rum before?"  
"No...not really." she mumbled, examining the bottle in her hand.  
He laughed again. "Will be quite the shock for you then. Don't drink to much. It'll possible knock you out."  
She huffed and smelled again.

She stared at him and back to the bottle. "Right out of the...bottle?", she gestured at it and he gave a grinning nod.  
Without taking her eyes of him, she leaned closer before her full lips hovered softly over the edge of the glass.  
She took two small, careful sips, before taking the bottle in both of her hands, closing her eyes and kept drinking.  
He stared at her in disbelieve, his mouth opening softly.  
Not quite sure if it was the beautiful expression of pleasure on her face - of finally having something to drink after two days- or the fact that she just cleared a whole bottle of rum without pausing or flinching once.

After she emptied it, she put the bottle down, staring at him with her huge, widened eyes.  
With those red cheeks and lips of hers she looked like a porcelain doll.  
"Can i have more?", she asked softly.  
Edward still stared at her in shock and only the burst of laughter from his crew, which had seemingly watched them, got him out of his trance and formed a huge grin on his face.  
He started laughing too, caressing her shoulder.  
"YOU surely belong on this ship lass!", he yelled and some man from the crew answered with a loud "AYE".  
She chuckled a sweet little laugh before turning back to him.  
"I mean...wow...did you...", unbelieving, Edward took the emptied bottle out of her hands, turning it around to check if it was truly empty, "How did you do it?", he laughed again.  
She shrugged sweetly. "I drank worse. And more. It tastes quite good actually. Can i have some more now?"  
"I don't now, dear...i don't want to get you drunk on a ship full of pirates...", he mumbled.  
She stared at him.  
"Please, Captain?", she begged.  
He could feel his cheeks flushing red. She was just too cute with her lips and cheeks reddened from the liquor.  
"Alright alright...", he coughed, forcing his glance away from her, "But you come up to me and Adé! I don't want you to do anything stupid."  
"Aye.", she smiled brightly, her hand reaching at his crotch, which he held another bottle in front of.  
"Hey hey!", he caught her hand and soon after her full weight, as she fell in his direction, "Careful!", he scolded her.  
She rapidly nodded and took the bottle from him. "Damn i'm thirsty...", she whined as she started drinking.  
Edward carefully led her up the stairs to sit in between him and Adé.  
"We really have no more water?", he asked him, looking worried.  
"None, no. I guess we just have to reach Nassau before she get's piss drunk, Captn.", Adé chuckled at her sight, as she held the bottle like a baby desperately drinking milk.  
Edward laughed. "I think that's too late Adé."

She nor Edward went to sleep that night.  
Not that they did anything at all.  
He sailed and asked her all kinds of questions, thinking that in this state, she might be most generous to answer them.  
But she mostly just giggled childishly and made him laugh too, instead of giving useful information away.  
"Are you feeling okay?", he asked her, as the sun was already rising again.  
Most sailors went to bed for a few hours and they sailed with half sail, softly floating on the water.  
"Very okay.", she smiled, looking at her bottle.  
Three empty ones already stood at the ground and she was sitting on the railing, close to Edward.  
"If you need to throw up-", he started but she soon shook her head.  
"Nah. Last time i threw up i was...ah...9 i think. Ever drank Wodka? I did. Never again.", she shuddered and made him laugh.  
"Nine? That's quite the age to drink."  
"I had quite the life. We did worse things.", she got terribly quiet and he gave her a worried glance.  
"So what do you like to drink most?", he asked, trying to make her happier again, "Wine, i suggest?"  
She laughed. "Wine? Oh come on. Do i look like a pussy to you?"  
He joined her laughter. "Okay well, what then? For me it's rum i guess."  
"I...I'm a friend of beer. All kinds of sweet things. Rum is...pretty okay too."  
"The sweet type, aye?", he asked and she chuckled again.  
"Aye. Why do you say that all the time? Aye. Sounds strange."  
"Hey! It's part of our life on a ship. Get used to it." he scolded her.

It got quieter and he looked at her.  
"What are you going to do when you are in Nassau?", he asked her, carefully.  
"I will search for other Assassins. Tell them what happened. But don't worry. I won't tell 'em about you. I'll say it was Walpole and that i killed him afterwards. If that's alright."  
"Would be nice of you.", he nodded thankfully, "And then?"  
"Don't worry. We'll stay in touch you and me. We still owe each other, Captain.", she mumbled, her words getting slower.  
He looked at her for a long while.  
Her eyes seemed to fall shut from time to time.  
"Dear?"  
"Aye?", she answered, looking up from her bottle.  
He laughed, knowing she teased her with the 'aye'.  
"Would you like me to get you to bed? You look tired.", he stated, his gaze shifting over her body.  
She still simply wore nothing more but her trousers, bandages and his coat, which looked stunning on her.  
"Nah...", she jumped off the railing landing surprisingly swiftly for someone who just drank her fourth bottle - well, with his help after all.  
"Would you mind me staying here? I enjoy the fresh air...", she mumbled, drunkenly placing her self on the ground next to his feet, her back leaning against the wood behind her.

"I wouldn't mind...no...", he spoke softly, a small smile on his lips as he watched her, hugging his coat tighter around her.  
It smelled just like him.  
Salt, honey and something darker, Cedar-wood, maybe.  
She sighted and he could tell that she slowly faded to sleep.  
"Edward?", she asked after a while, her voice soft.  
"Aye?" It sounded good to hear his name from her lips. It sounded good the way she mumbled it with her strange accent.  
"Do I have to worry about you killing me in my sleep?", she asked.  
The same question she asked him on the first night in that old, dusty room in Havanna.  
"No, little Seagull.", he mumbled, crouching down, tugging the loosened coat closer around her, "No need to worry."


	7. See you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching Nassau....finally

She awoke to the sound of singing men.  
Loudly, singing men.  
Yelling men, so to say.  
"LOWWWLAAANDS", they shouted into the morning breeze and she lazily opened her eyes.  
"SHE'S STILL ASLEEP LADS, LOUDER!", Edward exclaimed, his voice filled with laughter.  
"Poor thing.", Adé chuckled.  
"LOWLANDS AWAAAHAYHAYYY", the crew yelled even louder and she groaned, shifting slightly.  
"What the hell...", she mumbled, trying to cover her ears, staring at the Captain.  
Edward smiled down at her with such happiness, that she couldn't be too angry for long.  
"Good Morning Seagull.", he spoke, but she could barely hear him over the song in the background.  
"Are you're men actively trying to sing me awake, Mister Kenway?", she growled.  
"They are doing good, aren't they?", he laughed.  
"What Passiv, aggressiv behavior...pirates...", she shook her head and got up, looking over the railing, "HAS NOBODY TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE THE SLEEPING DEVIL?! WOULD YOU LIKE TO DINE IN HELL TONIGHT, PIRATES?", she yelled at them angrily.  
But all she got back was cheering from the crew about her finally getting up.  
She groaned again.

Edward watched her closely, admiring her.  
Her hair was fuzzy and her cheeks reddened.  
It could be because he hadn't seen another woman in a long time. Or because she was truly beautiful. OR because he'd never met a woman like her before, but he found himself drawn to her.  
Simply the fact that she'd just threatened a whole crew of pirates on their very own ship right now, made him chuckle in delight.  
She groaned once again, holding her head and turned around to look at Edward.  
"What is it?", he asked her carefully.  
"Hungry.", was all she mumbled, "Maybe we should stop at one of those small islands to hunt something. You can't tell me the crew isn't hungry either."  
Edward laughed. "Funny. Adé said the same thing not 10 Minutes ago."  
She turned to Adéwalé and grinned at him, as he flashed a smile back to her.  
"Ill get myself something to drink and to wear...uhm..this is yours i presume?", she held his coat in her hands and he took it from her.  
"Did it help?", he asked, as she turned away to walk down the stairs.  
"The devil needs nothing to keep him warm", She held up a hand, without looking back, "Still a lovely gesture, Mister Kenway."  
He chuckled to himself and shook his hand. "That woman."

She had been gone for more than twenty minutes now and the Captain excused himself to see what she was doing in his cabin.  
"I'd...still like to change them one last time...you know...just o make sure you don't get infected by anythi-"  
"Well what in the Heavens is going on 'ere, aye?", Edwards thick voice called out.  
The Girl sat on the old, dusty table, her back turned to the door, her upper body completely naked.  
She covered her chest with her hands, looking over her shoulders she flushed the Captain a small smile.  
"There's only one Heaven, Mister Kenway and i am not allowed in there anymore.", she snickered, turning back around again.  
Jon stood behind her, his cheeks flushed red. "C-Captain i can explain!"  
Edward was slightly confused and walked around the table to catch a glimpse of her front side.  
"Anything interesting, Mister Kenway? I'd wave you a small hello but i'm afraid we'll have to do that later.", she mocked his curiosity, her arms crossed in front of her breasts.  
"I...i am renewing her bandages, Captain. Just a few more minutes.", Jon stuttered, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation.  
"Sure. Do that boy.", he gestured rather uninterested and focused his attention back to her.  
"You are quite...obtrusive.", she hissed silently at him and he smirked at her.  
"Sorry it's just...", Edward flashed her a smile, licking his beautiful, full lips, "My day just got better."  
"Stop it, Kenway.", she turned her head away, her cheeks slightly reddening, "Get out. Why are you even here?"  
"I just wanted to take a look where you're at. Guess i was worried you fell off the ship.", he leaned at the desk behind him.  
"Very funny.", she hissed "The ship has stopped right? You found an island to hunt on?"  
From time to time she would jump slightly, or squeeze her eyes shut while silently doing a "Ksss"-noise, as Jon kept cleaning her back relentlessly.  
The huge gashes on her looked much better and soon the scars would fit to the other ones, telling yet another little story on her body.  
"Yes indeed", he nodded, "I was about to go."  
"Will you wait for me or should i come after you?", she asked him, looking up again after watching Jon caring for her wounds for a while.  
"You want to come with me?", he asked her, a little surprised.  
"Of course. You won't get rid of me that easily. What if a wild crab attacks you and you die out there?", she asked, mocking him with a sly smirk.  
"You better be careful, LASS.", he hissed, but she could see the grin on his lips.  
She chuckled and they waited for a while.

"Alright. Done. As good as new, Lady.", Jon smiled, satisfied with his work.  
She turned around. "Thank you, Jon."  
"No problem. If anything happens, you know where to find me. ", with that he excused himself and left the cabin.  
As soon as the doors closed, Edward came walking up to her.  
"Alright. I need you to leave real fast so i can get dressed.", she hummed, walking pass him.  
His gaze followed her.  
"Nah. I'd rather stay.", he decided.  
"Kenway...", she hissed silently, turning to glare at him, "Don't push your luck."  
He chuckled. "Alright alright. I'm waiting outside if you need me. Or...you know.", he walked for the door, "decide otherwise", he disappeared with a wink and left the room.

"Ahhh...land...", she smiled brightly, stretching happily in the Caribbean sun, as her feet touched the ground.  
Edward followed up close behind her, already scanning the area for anything to eat.  
Together they strode into the jungle, listening and looking out for any movements.  
They didn't even went all to far and the view on the Jackdaw was already concealed by plants and bushes of all sorts.  
"It's a shame you didn't decide otherwise, by the way.", Edward spoke after a while.  
She frowned, slightly confused. "Decided what?"  
"That you didn't call me into the Cabin again. Couldv'e gotten us quite a nice time before we would reach Nassau.", he winked again.  
She stared at him for a while.  
Why was he so handsome? But she was sure able to play that sort of game too.  
"Oh...that. Well i was just saving it.", she explained, casually speaking.  
"Saving it? For what?", he asked her, surprised she actually answered to his dumb little reference.  
"Well...now actually...", she stopped to look at him and so did he, as she bit her lip seductively, "i hoped you would drag me over there, rib the clothes of my body and take me right here and now, fucking me senseless against one of those rough, hard, heated stones, till i scream your name and beg for you to never stop again.", she nearly whispered hoarsely.

Edward stared at her blankly.  
She could not quite tell if he got paler or redder but he seemed to be frozen in his tracks, lust glistening in his eyes.  
She started giggling sweetly.  
"That was a joke.", she grinned at him, still laughing at his reaction and walking on.  
Edward stayed like that for a while before nervously starting to chuckle too, walking after her, "Sure...dearest."  
"My back is still way to sore for that.", she corrected herself, looking over her shoulder.  
She winked and made him gulp again, his cheeks turning slightly red.  
Laughing she went on, deeper into the jungle with him close behind her.

"Don't...do that.", Edward called for her after a short while.  
"What?"  
"That."  
"Why?", she still smiled.  
"My pants get terribly tight when you do. And you don't want your Captain to get uncomfortable, would you?", he shot back.  
She got quiet and he wore a satisfied grin on his face as they walked on, just knowing he flustered her with that one.  
With a sudden movement, she'd spun around, a hand on his chest.  
"What?", he whispered, serious in a matter of seconds again.  
"There...", she whispered, pointing out an Ocelot that strove through the bushes.  
"I'm on it.", he nodded, pulling out his gun.

They'd returned with a few Iguanas and three Ocelots.  
He had been quite surprised that she knew so well how to cut off just the right parts to keep the fur of the cats intact, but he just shook his head and decided not to be surprised by anything that woman does ever again.

"Would you mind helping the cook to-"  
"Safe it, mate. I'm not your housewife.", she interrupted him while she wandered off the ship to go and play some cards with the others.  
Edward just shook his head with a sigh and went on to his usual place to go on sailing.  
Even though he knew he had other things to care for, he already missed the lass.  
It would only be about one more day till they reached Nassau and in the few days they had, he had grown quite fond of her.  
Yet he didn't knew anything about who exactly she was, or what she was even doing here.  
Maybe, just maybe, he thought to himself, she could be the one to lead him to templars the sage, the observatory and with that to great wealth.  
Maybe she would even be his prize for such plunder.  
A smile crossed Edwards lips, but he soon shook it off, knowing that most of it was just daydreaming.  
The fact that she took the beating of the templars quite well and acted all tough, even made him feel less bad about the whole situation.  
What really still bothered him though that he would just let her wander off into Nassau herself as soon as they reached the island.  
An island filled with drunken pirates and people like Thatch and Vane.  
Not that he didn't knew she could very well watch herself.  
He just still somehow felt the need to have at least an eye on her.

It was getting darker as more and more seagulls started shrieking above them.  
The devil had just lazily been wandering all over the ship the whole day, talking to a few people and staring at the sea.  
He could sense she was bored but she also never let them get into a conversation.  
Now she just stood on his left, sitting on the railing, staring at the seagulls.  
"Fascinated by the little beasts?", Edward chuckled.  
"I thought you sailors are fond of them?", she asked in return.  
"Seagulls? Usually yeah. They mean land and land means safety. But in these seas there are hundreds of islands all over the place so we don't really care about them.", he shrugged.  
"Hmm...I like them...", she mumbled to herself, so silently that Edward barely understood her, "The ones at home are sure bigger though..."  
"At ho-", Edward was interrupted by one of his men, screaming "NASSAU IN SIGHT!", as the crew started sheering.  
"Well well.", The woman hopped off the railing, making her way downstairs to the cabin.  
"Wait!", Edward wanted to hush after her but she didn't seem interested in his orders and he had to turn the ship.  
He just hissed under his breath and started to get ready to settle the Jackdaw.

Nassau seemed like a comfortable place.  
The Seagulls still shrieked above them, as the ship came to a rest.  
As soon as he was able to, Edward left the steering wheel to rush for his cabins.  
About to get in, the doors were suddenly pushed open, forcing him to back off, as she strolled out, adjusting her weapons and gear.  
It was the first time he actually saw her in full montage.  
Her coat was buttoned up, Lucille on her back and several smaller knives scattered at her thighs.  
"Kenway.", she barely looked at him as she kept walking , the doors falling closed behind her.  
"Where are you going?", he asked, quickly pacing behind her.  
"...Nassau?", she asked him sarcastically, raising her brows as if questioning his sanity.  
"Uhhh...already?", his hands ruffled through his hair, a little uncertain what to do or say.  
She stopped walking, one boot placed at the railing.  
"Yes. Now. Actually."  
"But..have you like...already said goodbye to the crew an-"  
"Forget it. I don't want to make a fuss about it. I'll just leave and be done with it.", she pulled her hood up, her features shadowed by it.

Edward was confused.  
What was wrong with him? His heart went crazy and he tried to calm himself.  
"What..are you going to do now?", he asked her, his fingers tugging at his gear.  
"Disappear", was all she answered as her glance washed over the island, searching for something.  
"Just like that?", he was a little upset now.  
"Just like that."  
"And...if i need to talk to you?"  
"Well if i am not around then you just don't."  
He groaned in displeasure, his fist grabbing and tucking at his hair now.  
"Come on woman. Give me anything. A name, a place, anything at all.", he pleaded.  
"Listen Kenway.", she sighted, turning to him again, "If i need anything from you, we will meet again. And since i don't mean to stay on this side of earth for to long, i possibly will see you again very soon."  
He stared at her. The soft leather of her gloves rested on his shoulders and touched his throat so slightly, it tickled.  
There was no way he was going to admit it but he wanted her to stay with him. Just a little bit longer. Maybe just one night.  
He wanted to pull her close, just feel those full, beautiful lips once against his.  
"Come on. At least get to know Thatch and Kidd...just some friends of mine, let's share one last drink toget-"  
"Safety and Peace" she said, holding her hand up, before turning around and jumping off the ship.

It happened way to fast for Edward to process and he jumped forward to grab the railing and look over it.  
She'd landed with a graceful stance on the wood at the haven and hurried up into the crowd in a fast pace.  
Edward watched after her until she disappeared out of his vision.  
He knew it wouldn't be any use to go after her and with a small growl escaping him, he leaned back.  
"Already gone?" Adéwalé asked him, his hand on the Captains shoulder.  
"Gone with the wind...", Edward sighted, his head rested on the railing.  
"A strange woman she was..", he shook his head with a small smile on his face, "do you think she was..."  
"What?"  
"You know. Who she said she is."  
"Ohhh stop your fairy-tales Adé.", Edward laughed, "Come on. Let's get you to meet some people. I need a drink."


	8. Hidden

Nassau was a place crowded with pirates and it was no different this time.  
Edward, a busy man as always, was engaged in all kind of work only on his first day.  
He'd met with Kidd, Thatch and Hornigold in the evening to discuss things, went to save some pirates to recruit them and even went out once or twice with Ben on his side to hunt some Briggs and Schoners.  
It's only been a week as an official Captain and he already felt his shoulders heavy under the pressure of sailing for his own sake.  
From time to time, when he wandered through the crowded streets he asked himself if she'd watch him, like she did in Havana.  
She watched everyone - she'd said.  
He wondered who exactly she was, where she came from and where she'd gone to.  
He wondered who exactly the Assassins were and where he could start looking for them to get closer to the Observatory.  
Sometimes, when he'd sit at the Tavern on his own glancing into the nothingness of the night as the others sang or chatted about things to do and plans to full fill, his mind would drift off to the strange woman.  
It wasn't that he missed her terribly much.  
Rather, that he felt the need to at least know where to find her. What her name was and maybe, just maybe to go and finally hold her in his arms.  
Whenever one of the Whores would come by he felt strangely sick and pushed them off, even if he tried to be nice about it.  
Not that he wasn't in the mood. He just felt bad about it. It felt wrong.

James Kidd was the first one to actually notice his strange behavior.  
"What is it."  
Edward jumped slightly, ripped of his daydream he blinked nervously, gazing at the pirate, who just settled next to him.  
The Tavern was filled to the brim and many voices, the smell of alcohol and a light breeze inhabited the place.  
"What?", He asked, looking to the side.  
Kidd chuckled. "What happened? Is the life of a captain to much for you?", he teased.  
Edward huffed. "Keep dreamin', boy."  
"So what is it then? You are...off lately, Kenway. What happened?"  
"Nothing happened, this is what happened.", he growled, turning away.  
"Ohhh. So your crew asking me if if i'd know where 'the devil is' and you talking about the Observatory is nothing, aye? I'm not stupid Kenway. What happened?", Kidd nearly hissed now.  
"They asked about her?" Edward asked, turning to James again, who looked surprised.  
"HER? Now this is interesting...", Kidd grinned, "Tell me."  
"There is nothing to tell, Kidd. Fuck off.", he mumbled, turning away again.  
"Don't be so grim, Kenway.", Kidd chuckled, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him slightly, "Tell me."  
Edward moaned in displeasure and turned once again: "Okay. Listen. I stranded. And on this island was this girl. Pretty lass. Could fight, was tough. Spoke about some weird stuff and we got out of there. I met her again, we made a deal, i sailed her here and she disappeared. That's it. Nothing special."  
Kidd looked confused. "That's a lot if you ask me. What's her name?"  
Edward chuckled uncomfortably. "Oh, i'd like to know!"  
"I see...so why would they call her the devil? Was she such a Bitch?"  
He chuckled at that. "Nah. Not at all. The crew loved her. That's what she called herself. But that's pretty much all i know of her.", he shrugged.  
Kidd seemed even more thoughtful now, as if the name rang a bell.  
Noticing that, Edward frowned. "You know anything, Kidd?"  
James looked at him for a long while before reluctantly shaking his head. "Nah mate. Not at all. Don't be so baffled.", with that he gave him a lovely squeeze on his shoulder before standing up and leaving the man to himself.

Much later that day,  
Hornigold was drunkenly strolling down the streets.  
It was in the middle of the night and what exactly he was in search of, he did not quite know.  
The half filled bottle of rum lazily swinging back and forth as he walked, made small splashing noises in his hand.

He'd chatted with Edward and the others, and was sent home by Anne, one of the barmaids, after the Tavern closed for the night.  
He did not hear the steps coming closer behind him.  
Terribly close.  
As the shadowy figure pulled out a shiny little blade, enlightened by the few, glimm litted street lamps, a loud shot echoed through the all so silent night.  
Hornigold, no matter how drunk reacted, rapidly throwing his hands above his hand and dodging down, as he turned around in a soft movement, drawing his gun.  
The figure behind him, a guard dressed in red, spat blood running down his chin as he looked at his bloodied stomach and finally tumbled down.  
With a thud the limp body landed on his feet, eyes wide open.  
Hornigold stared at him in confusion and finally up, to see the person at the end of the small street.  
He frowned, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark.  
Whoever it was, standing there, his weapon still aimed at him, possibly just saved his life.

The shadowy figure spun the gun playfully around in a swift motion and put it back into it's holster.  
Hornigold blinked a few times, finally lowering his gun too, as the person came walking up to him.  
The woman, as he recognized now walked up to stay right next to him, looking down to the corpse at their feet.  
She was much smaller as him and a smile crossed his face as she pulled her hood down to reveal a beautiful huge eyes and full lips, just as full handsome locks.  
"Benjamin Hornigold?", she asked, her voice cold and precise.  
He took his time to answer, waiting for her to look up at him.  
He wasn't quite sure if he was just imagining it all, because he was pissdrunk but it appeared that an angel just saved his life.  
"Aye...", he answered, smiling.  
She nodded to herself, her eyes drifting up and down his body. "Friend of Kenway, right?"  
Her voice was soft and yet she sounded like she was blurting orders.  
"You could say that, aye.", he chuckled.  
She nodded once again, thinking. "Someone wants to see you dead. Keep an eye open. I won't be around all the time.", she mumbled.  
He blinked a few times, still confused.  
"Who?"  
"Where the fuck should i know from? You're a pirate right? I can imagine a few person wanting to see you dead.", she laughed sweetly.  
He grinned at that. "Very True. What's your name, love?"  
"Doesn't matter. You owe me.", she gestured with her head.  
He waited a while. "Everything you want. Well. Not Everything.", he chuckled.  
His voice was dark and manly, he sounded loud without much effort.  
She gestured for his Rum. "This will do. For now. We aren't quit. But i'll be satisfied."  
He looked at the bottle and back to her.  
"Wonna share it? At a..more privat place maybe?", he flashed her a smile, licking his lips.  
She laughed, took it and went past him.  
"Another time. Maybe."  
"Wait!", he chuckled, surprised by her leaving so fast.  
But without turning around once she went on, disappearing in a dark alley, the bottle in her hand now.

"Someone.", Thatch exclaimed loudly, as he moved to the table were Kidd, Ben and Kidd sat, "Is saving pirates."  
A few more days had passed and as always, the sun was smiling down at them on a beautiful afternoon.  
Kidd laughed. They had just discussed to rob a nearby plantation as the huge, grimm man joined them, interrupting their conversation.  
"Must be a pirate then. Nobody saves pirates but pirates", Kidd kept chuckling as he downed his drink.  
Thatch seemed serious about the matter. "No. Isn't."  
Ben seemed to get awfully quiet and Edward just kept studying the map on the table as if nothing happened.  
"You sure?", Kidd asked again.  
"Very sure. This somebody walks around, Killin' guards like it was nothin'."  
"Hmm...i've heard of somebody saving two pirates from execution a few days ago. Shot through one of the ropes they should hang on and then wiping the guards off the scene before getting the boys out.", Kidd seemed to be more quiet too now, "But i thought it was just a story the lads made up."  
"Seemingly isn't. I thought the deal with the hanging ones was you, Kenway?", Thatch asked.  
"Huh?", he looked up from the map, his finger still on a certain point, "No it wasn't. I had nothing to do with that."  
"Hmmm..possibly just stories then...", Thatch muttered, a little disappointed, sipping at his bottle.

"No it isn't.", Hornigold spoke up and all three of them turned their heads to look at him.  
"Not just a story.", Ben continued, nodding to himself.  
"And i thought our dear Edward here was the one for fairy-tales.", Thatch laughed and Edward shot him an angry glare.  
"Save it, Ed.", he hissed.  
"Keep talkin, Ben.", Kidd encouraged him.  
Ben sighted deeply, stretching in his chair.  
"A few nights ago i went down to the ship to get some sleep, after you know...havin' some fu-"  
"Spare the details.", Edward chuckled.  
"Okay okay. So i was walkin' down the street up by the church", he gestured, "And suddenly i heard a gunshot, right behind me."  
"Someone attacked you?", Kidd seemed a little upset by now.  
"Nah. Not exactly. When i turned around there was a redcoat right behind me, holdin' a knife, sinking to his knees."  
"Damn guards. Didn't think they'd actually had the balls to attack one of us...", Thatch grumbled.  
"So what happened?", Edward asked, more interested now.  
"Well, i was kinda shocked and well...drunk as hell, but i saw someone standin' there. That lass saved me that night, guess i really wouldn't have noticed the guard if she hadn't shot him."  
"She? Ben Hornigold bein' saved by a girl?", Thatch busted out laughing.

James Kidd's gaze immediately shot to Edward, remembering the story he'd told him.  
And Kenway seemed to remember too, cause he went pale, staring at Ben with widened eyes.  
"How did she look? Did she tell you her name? Where did she go?!", Edward started nearly yelling at the man, leaned over the table.  
"Wow wow, calm down pretty boy.", Ben chuckled, "She wore a long coat, quite pretty - but i was drunk so i don't guarantee nothing- uhm...she...wanted my rum in return, then she left.", he shrugged at that.  
"Come on Hornigold! Anything!" Edward pleaded, and Kidd calmed him, putting his hand on the man's chest, pushing him back down into his chair.  
"Calm now Edward. Did she say anything?", James asked.  
"Wait, you know the lass?", Thatch started to understand what the fuss was about and leaned forward in his chair to glance at Edward.  
"Not really i Think...wait...", Ben thought hard, seemingly not very in touch with his drunken past-self, "She...asked me if i was THE Ben Hornigold...then...uh...i think if i was a friend of yours."  
With that Ben glanced at Edward.  
"Me?", he asked, his heart racing slightly.  
"Yeah. Edward Kenway she said."  
"Anything else? Where did she go?", Edward asked.  
"Ahh...nothing else really, she just took the street on the right and vanished again...", Ben muttered, slightly confused by Edwards reaction.  
Kenway jumped up, "Thank you Ben.", he muttered before running off.  
Kidd groaned, going after him, as Ben and Thatch watched them racing along the streets.

"WAIT!", James shouted, but Edward kept running relentlessly.  
He finally caught up to them man, grabbing his shoulder, jerking him around.  
"What?!", he hissed.  
"Edward...you're chasing a phantom here. Why the hell should she even be there anymore? You don't even know if it IS her or not!"  
"I just have to try!", Edward pushed him off a little, "It's the only lead i have since over a week now!"  
"Why do you even want to find her so badly?"  
"I...she owe's me. And i finally know what i want. Now please. Help me, or let me go Kidd but stop standin' in my way."  
Kidd let go off him and rolled his eyes.  
"Well well, we will look for the devil then...Ben said it was close to the church maybe-"  
"The church is the last place the devil would be, right?", Edward groaned, "I'll just scan the area around the place he'd met her. Try to ask a few people around if they'd heard anything.", he explained, heading off again.  
James groaned. "Perfect. Kidd do this. Kidd do that. Goddamn Kenway..."

"Nothing."  
It was evening by now, Edward sat in the Tavern again, his head on his hand, as he turned around to see Kidd walking up to him.  
"Absolutely nothing?", he asked.  
"Nothing Nothing. A few more stories of saved pirates and...other people but that's about it. You?"  
"Nothing either. Just like Ben said, she vanished.", Edward gestured a little upset.  
"Look forward Kenway. Little beast can't be too far.", he hit Edwards back in a lovely matter.  
"Sure..."  
"Tomorrow we'll get to work on that plantation and then we'll see. How does that sound?"  
"Sounds like work."  
"And pleasant distraction. So come on, drink a little and stop moaning.", Kidd smiled and got him a drink.

"And that Kidd...asked about me?", the devil asked.  
She sat far away on a rooftop, her head leaned on her knee, her piercing gaze analyzing the scene in the distance.  
Next to her sat a young man, dressed in grayed, white robes, his hood down just like hers. He leaned back, his feet lazily dangling over the edge of the roof.  
"Yepp. No worries, James Kidd is one of us. Comes to visit the bureau quite often. I didn't say a word though."  
"Good. Thank you.", the woman nodded, her finger drawing small circles into the stones underneath her, "I'd like to stay unseen till things quiet down a little. I don't like lying to fellow Assassins...but DuCasse and Torres still look for me and after the thing with Walpole..."  
"I understand. Will you speak to the Mentor soon?"  
"Soon. But not just yet. Maybe Kidd will show me the way then.", she sighted, softly.  
"Why do you free the pirates around, by the way?", the Assassin asked, turning his head to look at her.  
His skin had a beautiful caramel tone and his eyes were curious and a little naive, but observing.  
She huffed. "I just grew a little fond of 'em i guess."


	9. Miss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so so much for the comments!   
> They helped me out so much, actually making me come back to this story <3 thanks for reading

The moon was mirrored in the blue, endless sea, as the few scattered men sat around the campfire.  
Thatch was lazily leaning against an old piece of wood, as Edward joined them, slightly drunk already.  
Adé and James Kidd sat with him, having their fair share of Rum themselfes.  
They chatted about Nassau.  
The city grew bigger everyday and was basically a symbol of freedom and piracy by now.  
"True true", Thatch began to mutter after a while, "Yet we lack defenses. If the king were to attack the town, he would trample us."  
"Then let us find the Observatory", Edward answered, rolling his eyes. He was annoyed by how ignorant the man has been about the topic, "If it is true, what these templars claim, we'll be unbeatable."  
"Ah stop it Kenway", Thatch groaned, "It's a story for schoolboys."  
Edward bit his lip in anger and got up to walk back and forth a little.  
"I mean PROPER defenses.", Thatch went on, trying to calm the man, "Steal a Galion, shift all the guns to one side..."  
"It will not be easy to steal a full Spanish Galion...have you one in mind?", Adéwale asked.  
In that very moment, something clicked in Kidd's head.  
For months now, he was looking into some templar locations - one of them being the ship of DuCasse himself.  
"I know one.", he quickly noted.

It was very late at night, when Kidd entered the bureau of the Assassins.  
He was automatically greeted by some of his brothers.  
The bureau in Nassau wasn't exactly as fancy and perfect as the old ones in Europe, but it was well enough and the whole island wasn't exactly populated by templars either.  
Kidd lazily wandered through the small hall, leading into a open, wide room with a wooden desk in the middle of it.  
Another Assassin sat on a chair behind it, his feet spread on the maps and documents on the table.  
Nearly bored he lowered his book to look at the pirate.  
"Anything i can do for you, Kidd?"  
With no one really being higher ranked than anyone else, the whole atmosphere surrounding the Assassins seemed rather uncomplicated.  
"I'm huntin' for Du Casse. I'll be off tomorrow mornin' to go lookin' for his ship. Maybe we're lucky and he's on it.", James answered.  
"You and your dead loos of a boat?", The Assassin behind the counter laughed fullheartidly.  
"Wow. Yeah. Very funny. And no. I'll be sailing with-"

"Kenway. I suppose"  
The voice came from behind him. Female, sure, but dark and slightly hoarse too.  
Kidd hesitantly turned around.  
The Assassin behind the counter had meanwhile jumped up, standing straight like a candle.  
A silhouette appeared out of the dark, barely lit by the few candles.  
"Master-", the other Assassins started, but was soon shushed by a gesture of her hand.  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you.", she started again, walking up to him.  
She slowly crept up, setting one foot at a time, careful yet intimidating like a snake dancing around him.  
"Mister Kidd.", she slowly walked around him, barely whispering in his ear.  
She kept walking after she finished her little curse around him and rested in front of the pirate, her hands crossed behind her back.  
"May we speak in private?", she asked, without taking her glance of the one in front of her.  
The Assassin behind the counter soon nodded eagerly and left the room without saying another word.

"Who the hell are you?", Kidd hissed, confusion taking over. He'd never seen any strangers in the bureau nor one of the assassins reacting like this, with the exception of the mentor himself.  
"The devil.", the woman grinned and a deep chuckle escaped her lips, as she looked down.  
"Oh my...you are...So...Kenway told me about someone calling himself the devil but...i didn't knew he meant THE DEVIL. The Master Assassin?"  
"Ah stop it.", the woman gestured, a little less intimidating now as she walked over to the desk, hopped on it and dangled her legs . "You know, I never thought the stories would reach over see."  
"Oh well, not many of them but i've heard of a female Master Assassin basically running Europe over. You killed nearly every Templar of importance over there.", Kidd grinned now, agitated by who was in front of him.  
She laughed. "Well. I wasn't alone. And by the way, maybe you'll be just as famous among ourselfs one day.", she smiled, "we need some more female legends."  
Kidd went slightly pale, staring at her.  
The room was silent for a while before Kidd started giggling.  
"No one noticed that fast before.", Kidd's voice was way softer now, that her secret was reviled.  
The devil snickered. "You move way to elegant and thoughtful and think way to logic and intelligent to be a man."  
Kidd laughed and reached behind her head to pull on the hairband, to release her black mane.  
"You are a great observer then."  
"And an even better killer.", the devil mumbled under her breath, pouring herself and the woman in front of her a drink.  
"So...uhm...I'm Mary. Mary Read.", she extended her hand and the devil smiled lovingly at her, shaking it softly.  
"You have amazing potential. Use it, dearest."  
"Why are you even here? I mean. it's pretty amazing..it's just...", Mary started, looking at her.  
"Well...i don't know how much you know but when you reach a rank as high as mine, you can chose.", the devil starts to explain, "You become a mentor, staying at one place - or you travel all over the globe, helping out wherever necessary, being there whenever you are needed for the...let's say very hard jobs."  
"So you just traveled here?", Mary leaned against the wall next to her.  
"Exactly. I stranded so to say. But i guess i decided to stay for a while, helping you out a little to...you know..make a name for creed around here.", she gestured again, her hands drawing fancy symbols into the air as she spoke.  
"How many of you are out there?"  
"Four. The Elite they call us. Although i'd rather chose to work without them whenever possible.", she chuckled and Mary threw her a surprised look.  
"Why is that?", she asked.  
"Well...we all have our...fair share of madness. I love 'em, really do but...you know. Same thing as if you put too many of your drunken friends into a tavern together."  
Mary laughed at that. "I understand."

"So...Mary...", the devil hopped off the desk, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Your secret is very safe with me, by the way.", she winked and Mary smiled softly.  
"What i'd like to suggest is that i take on DuCasse. He's too much of a big fish and it is simply to dangerous for you to go on a Galion by yourself."  
Mary blinked a few times. "What? No!", she hissed.  
"What Yes.", the Master Assassin blindly stated, without paying regard to Mary's month long work to find him.  
"But...no! He is mine and i will get him-", Mary turned to look at her directly, her eyes burning with anger.  
"Let me...explain please...", the devil turned around to her, her gaze soft and understanding.  
"I know you worked a long time on this but...When i came here, i did so with Duncan Walpole, A fellow Assassin who - as i found out later had been killed by a certain Edward Kenway."  
"Oh...this idiot.", Mary groaned, both angry and slightly worried about him, now standing in the wrath of an Assassin.  
"What happened was that i still decided to go with Kenway. This pirate thing works as an amazing cover up of our profession - as you seemingly noticed.", she gestured at Mary, "Problem was, that Walpole had been a traitor all along, without my knowledge and now it wasn't him personally, but Kenway who more or less sold me to the Templars. Torres, Woods, Du Casse.", she called out all three of them, holding up three fingers.  
"What?", Mary muttered.  
"You know what happens to an Assassin once those bastard Templars have their hands on us? It was the third time i was stuck in a situation like that. The third templar-torturing session.", the devil hissed, coming awfully close to her, "These men belong to me. Their life is mine to take, their souls are mine to rip off and take to hell. These are my kills. I want them. Have i made myself clear?"  
She whispered now, her face barely inches Away from Mary's, as she hissed in that intimidating dark growl again.  
Mary just stared at her, a little uncertain but sure understanding of the situation.  
"So i ask you. If you would be as generous to leave DuCasse to me. I know, you worked long and hart but i really have a score to settle for those scars on my back.", the devil continued, stepping back again, sounding way more nice than before.  
Mary still looked at her.  
"Of course...i didn't knew...i am sorry to hear that.", she spoke, looking down.  
The Devil gave a small nod, before turning, about to leave the room.  
"What About Kenway?", Mary called after her and the Woman stopped in her tracks.  
"Will you kill him too?", she continued her question.  
She was a little afraid, she had to admit. Kenway was her friend and she knew that she could do absolutely nothing, if that beast of a woman in front of her settled her mind about ending his life.  
"He owes me. That's about it.", she devil called, raising a hand as a gesture to bid her farewell and disappeared into the dark again.

"Captain?"  
Edward moaned slightly, turning around in his bed.  
Since the Jackdaw was still under construction he usually rented a bed, wherever he found one.  
Right now, he lay in one in the local brothel, without any company though, since he got the bed for half the prize like that.  
Two empty bottles of rum lay on the ground , and one more next to him, his hair lazily hung in his face as he started mumbling to himself.  
"C-captain? Captain Kenway?", someone tucked at his bluse.  
He had gotten rid of all his belongings on him, except a dark pair of pants and his white shirt, which wasn't exactly laced, leaving his chest mainly bare.  
His robes rested on the other side of his bed.  
"Captain?"  
Edward groaned, covering his ears with his hands. Hearing one of his men this early in the morning killed him after a night like that.  
He turned around to lay on his back and blinked his eyes open, angrily staring at the man, standing next to him.  
"What?", he hissed still annoyed by being ripped out of his sweet slumber.  
"I uhm...theres someone at the ship."  
"Well, we are going on a hunt in a few hours. A FEW HOURS. Which proposes the question-", he mumbled, now sitting up, his hand gliding through his hair, "Why exactly you went looking for me and woke me up."  
The young man in front of him seemed a little baffled, his hands slightly shaking.  
"Uhm...Sir uhm...I'm Sorry, aye. But you should really look at it."  
"Why?" Edward groaned, his hand now traveling over his eyes.  
"Because these people do not belong to the crew."  
Edwards movements came to a halt, his eyes wide open, staring in shock.

"HEY!"  
Edward yelled from a distance, he wasn't exactly running, but the pirate that woke him had barely a chance to keep up with his fast pace.  
"HEY!", Edward yelled once again, trying to stuff his blouse into his tight, black pants as he rushed down to the Jackdaw.  
Multiple men were scattered around and on his ship, carrying wooden boxes and pieces of furniture.  
"What the fuck...", he muttered to himself, now standing still and staring at his ship in shock, "What the FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!", he shouted and angrily turned around but none of the men seemed to have any interest in his words.  
"Mornin' Captain Kenway!", one of his crewmembers passed him, a huge friendly grin on his face as he carried an old looking, golden frame up to the ship.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Edward hissed angrily, "WHO'S IS THAT...STUFF?!", he gestured wildly.

"That would be mine."  
Her voice made him freeze.  
It was still sweet and slick like honey, delicately dripping down his skin.  
His jaw, still clenched by the anger he felt until now, softened slowly, as he turned around.  
She sat a few feet behind him on yet another wooden box.  
Her hair was drawn back in a thick, dark braid, running down the curve of her exposed cleavage.  
She wore another Corset than last time, but still as aristocratic-looking as the last one. She leaned back, her legs crossed and her coat draped around her shoulders.  
The only sign of her actually having visited Nassau, was the red hat she wore, shielding her dark eyes from the sun above.  
Edward just stood there, staring for a while, thinking way too long about if this may be merely a dream.  
He slowly strolled up to her.

Her eyes glided up his body.  
From his leather boots to his awfully well portrayed crotch up his partly bare chest.  
She could make out some faint tattoos and a few scars scattered on his muscles.  
When her glance finally reached his face, his head was tilted to one side.  
"You...got yourself a souvenir.", he gestured at her.  
A smirk appeared on her lips as she touched the edge of the hat.  
"A gift. From one of your kind. What was his name? Charles? Who knows.", she shrugged, her eyes never leaving his.  
He looked gorgeous with the morning sun just behind him and his blue, piercing eyes directed at her.  
"Get up.", he ordered, way harsher than she was used from him.  
It sent shivers down her spine and she was quiet hesitant about if she should get up or not.  
Noticing her doubt, he leaned in on her, his hand suddenly on her hip, his soft lips ghostly touching her cheek as he leaned to whisper something in her ear.  
"I said-", he started, sounding something between intimidating and terribly impassioned, "Get. Up."

When he noticed the slightest movement in her, as she was about to follow his order, his hand slid along her waist, resting on her lower back as he basically pushed her up now, pulling her close.  
His other hand soon found it's way around her waist too, as she lay in his arms, pressed against him.  
Out of surprise her hands lay flat on his broad chest, as she looked up into his shadowed, blue eyes.  
She was slightly blushing, meanwhile he just smirked at her, his eyes hooded.  
"What do you think you are doing with my ship?", he growled, although his words were barely a whisper.  
She couldn't answer just yet.  
Still shocked by his rapid actions, she just stared at him, her mouth opening and closing a few times, before she looked to the side.  
He gave her the tiniest squeeze, his head tilting to one side again, as he pushed her up against him a tiny bit more.  
She felt so terribly good, there was absolutely nothing else he had wished for the last few days and here she was, pressed against him, looking divine as he'd remembered her.  
"I am getting some cargo on it.", she finally answered, looking back at him, her eyes as huge at he'd kept it in mind. Like a little porcelain doll, she stared up at him.  
"And did the Captain of this ship give you his permission?"  
"Since it is a present-", she whispered, her finger drawing small circles on his chest, leaving a small red mark, "his crew had nothing against it."  
"A present?", he asked, sounding slightly surprised.  
"Exactly. Since the ship was slightly out of shape as i remember it...i thought the Captain would like to have some new things in there."  
"Where did you get the money for it?", he asked her, the slow, dark, seductive voice still present.  
"I've been here over a week now. Enough time to got some money sent from home."  
Edward chuckled. "You must have quite a lot of it then. To spent it on a bunch of pirates."  
"More than i can spent. Killing people for a living brings quite the cash.", she whispered, getting closer and he could feel her hot breath on his skin.

His hands slowly and carefully slid up her back to rest on her shoulders.  
He was way to stubborn to admit that he had actually looked for her, or missed her in that matter.  
"I...", he looked down now, dropping the seductiveness, "I decided what i want from you."  
"The deal?", she asked, her hand on her waist now.  
"Yes. Our deal."  
"Shoot, Kenway."  
"I want you to sail with me." his eyes watched hers, searching for any reaction.  
His expression told her he was being honest.  
"Sail with you?", was all she asked.  
"Only for a while. I could use somebody with your abilities. I know we had a rough start, but you've been an unbelievable help on getting that Brig and the crew's moral would be blasted into heaven if you'd be around.", he muttered, trying to explain his point.  
She just looked down and chuckled sweetly.  
Edward was a little shook by that, frowning at her.  
"I'd suggest you take that favor back.", she explained.  
"What? I could make a comfortable little place for you on the Jackdaw. It would be alright."  
"It's already perfect for me, trust me i love your ship.", she started, still chuckling. Edwards heart made a little jump as she said that.  
"It's just that MY favor was pretty much the exact same thing. And i still have two of them.", she smiled lovingly, holding up two fingers.

Edward stared at her glove and then back at her shining eyes.  
"Seriously...you wonna..."  
"Edward.", she whispered his name. Not like before, this time it was honest and loving.  
"I have great faith in you. You are an unbelievable talented sailor and i'd love to use our little partnership to help me along with my business."  
He just stared at her.  
Just those words.  
She had faith in him.  
Never before had anyone have faith in him than himself.  
"I need to get from one island to the next to do some work around here, without constantly being dragged out by some pirates. So what better way to stay save than sailing with THE pirate himself.", she smiled, her head now tilting to the side, just as he'd done before.  
He still just stared at her, his lips slightly parted, his gaze constantly drifting between her eyes and lips.  
"Don't worry thought. You won't have much work with me. I'll just need to be dropped off at some islands from time to time. I need something to eat and a comfy bed and we will get along just fine. All things i've got taken care of right now, so-", she kept explaining, as his hand suddenly glided up her head, grabbing her hair, pulling her close.

For a second she thought he was angry, but he suddenly stopped just inches away from her.  
"Say that again.", his voice called, sounding hoarse.  
"What again? I...uhm...i got things taken care of?", she stuttered, confused by his sudden push.  
He just kept staring at her and it was at that second that she watched his blue orbs trailing from one eye of hers to the other, when she noticed what he meant.  
"I DO have faith in you, Honey. Which is why i chose to go with you instead of anyone else on this whole island.", she spoke softly, one of her hands pointing at the city behind them.  
Edward watched her closely.  
He felt warm. It felt good. It felt right.  
He looked away for a moment, a small, thankful smile on his lips.

"If...this is your wish...then i will fulfill it. I owe you. And hereby i swear, that i will sail you wherever you want, giving you all protection and comfort a pirate may be able to promise a maiden on his ship."  
The smile of his mirrored in her eyes.  
"I like the sound...You are sailing with the devil then.", she spoke.  
"So be it.", he was 100 percent sure about this, and nothing could change his mind.  
She looked just so absolutely stunning. In this few days, without knowing anything about her he had noticed how much she really meant to him.  
His hand still lay on her shoulder, as the other one slipped around her waist, pulling her closer once again, he lowered himself nearer to her, feeling her heart beat against his as he was about to strive his lips with hers, he heard his name being called.  
Both of them suddenly turned to the side, standing up straight again, as if nothing had happened.  
Only his hand around her hip, his thumb lovingly caressing her side, reminded them of the situation just now.  
"Aye?", he asked, his voice fully regained to normal again.  
"Where to put the shelf here?", one of his men asked and she smiled at him.  
Her hand reached his and gave him a small squeeze before leaving his side and walking up to the pirate with the wooden piece of furniture.  
"Just aside from the huge desk at the front side of the captains quarters...follow me, dear.", she spoke as she walked pass him, leading him up the ramp, "Careful with that! That's Mahagoni!", she barked at another man in the distance.  
She glanced back at Edward one more time, who had a more than pleased smile on his lips, watching her getting on his ship, disappearing into his cabin.  
She was part of this now, and he couldn't help himself but to grin at that thought.


	10. Huntin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo happy someone is still reading this.  
> OH MY GAWD.   
> Seriously comments are my life so thank you a thousand times for enjoying it!!!  
> If theres anything or any situation you'd like to appear in this story just let me know and i'll write it in there <3
> 
> Have fun reading! And please tell me if you'd liked the chapter - it would definately make my day! <3  
> Much love and hugs and rum and whatever you like!

"I thought a woman meant bad luck on a ship...", on of the pirates muttered, suddenly standing next to Edward, his arms crossed.  
Edward just hesitantly let his sight drift off her and to the men next to him.  
"I couldn't care less. She'll pay off good. Trust me."

A few hours had passed and Edward had meanwhile gathered his full equipment, returned to ship and spent some time chatting with the crew and awaiting Thatch.  
It was nearly midday when he still hadn't appeared, that Edward went down to take a look what she was doing in his Cabins the whole time.  
He was nearly running the doors in, when he remembered that he should possibly start to knock whenever he entered now.  
His knuckles collided with the wooden doors lightly, as he was about to enter the door.  
"DON'T", she yelled.  
Her voice seemed distant, as if she was standing at the other side of the room.  
He heard steps and suddenly the door was pulled open.  
"What can i do for you?", she asked softly, smiling.  
Edward chuckled, trying to get a glimpse into the room.  
"What are you doing in there?"  
She shifted slightly to make it impossible for him to look inside.  
"You'll see. It's not ready yet though.", she still smiled.  
Edward tried to look as angry as possible, but he was still too happy to have her around constantly now.  
" But i wanted to talk to you anyway...", she started again, smile fading of her lips.  
"What is it? Why so serious?", he asked, slightly worried that something seemed to bother her.  
"You are meeting with another pirate soon, to reach DuCasse's ship...right?", she tilted her head.  
"Ah...Thatch, aye. But he's a friend. Don't worry about it."  
"It's not me i worry about. But You.", she nearly whispered, "I don't want you to have any bad reputation for sailing a girl around."

"Oh trust me, nobody will-"  
"Edward...", she closed her eyes and shook her head, so her hair swayed slightly, "listen, as soon as there are some stories to tell and trust is won, everything will be alright. But you better keep me undercover for the next week or so. Just...safety first, alright?", she asked, her brows furrowed.  
"You worry about my...reputation? About...well...maybe Thatch would be quite shocked to find someone he doesn't know so close...you are right i guess.", Edward sighted quite disappointed not to be able to present her to his friend.  
"Alright. I'll stay in here then. When we reach DuCasse's ship, give me a small sign and i will get out through the window."  
"I will.", he nodded and with a smile, she closed the door again, disappearing into his cabin.

"And...", he raised his voice, his hand pressed on the wooden doorframe.  
"Yes?", her voice asked from inside, muffled through the wall dividing them.  
"Thank you. For thinking of me first.", he mumbled.  
He still wasn't really used to thank someone for anything.  
"No worries. I don't really have anything like self respect. At least...let's keep yours up, ey?", she chuckled inside and he huffed at that, a smile on his lips.  
"KENWAY!", a dark voice growled happily from the side.  
Thatch just made his way up the Jackdaw and walked up to the man with a huge grin on his face.  
"Well hello there Ed.", he smirked, leading him upstairs to the wheel, "Of we go then."

They've followed the Galleon for a long while and ended up on an island.  
Edward gave a few, hopefully unnoticed knocks at the doors of his Cabin before jumping off the ship, into the cold water with ease.  
As he reached the shore, he went a few steps and waited for her, taking a look around.  
There were scattered ruins around the island, looking like parts of an old maya temple.  
Staring at the high walls upfront, he suddenly felt a soft brush on his shoulder.  
Edward spun around to see her next to him, emerged from in between a few huge stones, her hand laying on his broad shoulder.  
He laughed at her. She was wet from swimming the way up to the island and just pulled her hair together, which of course carried way more water than his.  
"I can't see another ship but the lovely Jackdaw, Mister Kenway?", she asked him, a little confused.  
"Did anyone see you getting off the ship?", he countered.  
"I don't think so", she said, shaking her head lightly.  
"Good. The Galleon lays on the other side of that island. I was afraid DuCasse would recognize the ship...", he mumbled.  
She flicked her fingers. "Not even dump, Kenway. Not even dump...well then...shall we?", she looked up the huge walls he had already stared at before.  
"Sure...can you climb up yourself or should i carry you?", he smirked, mocking her.  
She just stared angrily at him, huffing.  
"Catch me if you can, Kenway.", she hissed, running off.  
"Oh i will.", he grinned, speeding after her.

"Okay...", he huffed after being half up the huge wall, "I won't..."  
He panted exhausted. The sun was hotter than he'd imagined and she seemed to move with such ease up the cliff, that he could barely keep up with her pace.  
"Come on Kenway!", she laughed from a distance, standing nearby on a old, wooden bridge, "It's still quite a while till we reach the top."  
He huffed a little strained, before he took a run up and jumped for the small wooden structure.  
She already walked along the path, when she heard the creak.  
In a matter of seconds, the bridge crumbled and the wood beneath Edward's fingers gave in, causing him to fall.  
"Oh shi-"  
He couldn't quite end his swearing as a hand suddenly grabbed his, holding him in place.  
Edward looked up, seeing her laying on her tummy, clawing on his wrist with all force.  
She panted, seemingly a little overpowered by his dead weight, as she had to hold.

"WILL YOU KEEP STARING OR START TO CLIMB?!", she hissed at him, her voice giving in.  
He strained, pushing himself off the rest of the wooden bars with his feed, as she hived him up, pushing herself first to her feet and then back with all force.  
With an exhausted thud he landed next to her on the small intact ledge.  
She lay on her back, her arms crossed, resting on her face as she panted exhausted.  
Edward landed on his tummy, chuckling as he pushed himself up to sit next to her.  
"What's so funny?", she muttered, still breathing hard, now turning her head to him.  
"You're...pretty strong.", he grinned, starting to laugh again as he stood up, reaching his hand out to her.  
She gratefully grabbed it and he was the one hiving her up now.  
"Thank's." he nodded at her, as she tapped the dust off her robes.  
"Sure thing, partner.", she muttered absent, concentrated on her clothes, "Let's keep goin'"

As they continued and climbed up a small ledge, he saw her giving in slightly, next to him.  
Without hesitation he grabbed her back, pushing her up the last bit until he jumped up himself.  
They both reached the top exhausted and panting, as she walked over to the cliff, resting her upper body against one of the stones to over look the sea in the distance.  
He walked over to her, doing the same.  
"Thanks mate...i'm still a little...irhg.", she shook her head with a smile, gesturing to her shaking hands.  
"I know seagull.", he chuckled, slightly tapping her on the back for reassurance.  
"You are pretty heavy Kenway.", she turned her head to grin at him.  
"All muscle.", he nodded his head and she started laughing, as they made their way deeper into the jungle.

They hushed through the deep wood unseen, working delicately, taking care of any guard they saw on they way.  
"Look at that!", she smiled brightly as they reached a nice little clearing with a beautiful view on some waterfalls close by.  
"Come now..", he rushed, dragging her forward.  
"But Kenway...look at that!", she still stared at the small rainbows and perfectly blue sky in awe, as he went on without really taking a look at the spectacle.  
Deeper into the jungle, they finally seemed to come closer, as they found themselves at yet another clearing.  
Few wooden houses or shacks rather, were scattered on this side of the island.  
"There we go.", Edward whispered, gesturing to the ship in the disance.  
"Alright...do you want to wait here or come, watch a professional work?", she asked him, a sly smirk on her face.  
"Stop it woman.", he chuckled, shaking his head, "Of course i'm coming."  
"We'll meet at the ship then. I guess he's on there. It easier to hide when we go different ways...", she muttered, her eyes staring in the distance, focused on something.  
"Alright. Be careful.", he whispered, tapping her on the back, as she moved first.  
"You too. See you."

He saw her around from time to time, as she took care of scattered guards or rushed from one hiding spot to the next.  
A little uncertain how to approach the situation on the ship, she gave him a questioning look from a distance, as he signaled her to climb up as far a possible.  
They finally met again, on a somehow safe place, next to the main Sail of the ship.  
"That is...a big ship..."  
"A Galleon, aye." Edward chuckled, seeing her impressed like that.  
"With a lot of people on it...", she frowned slightly.  
"True...we should be cautious." he nodded.  
She stepped to the edge of the wooden platform, looking down.  
"I...count 11...you?"  
Edward followed her, until he stood right behind her. He was softly pressed against her back and his fingers slid up, around her waist, resting on her tummy as if he was afraid she would fall.  
"12...over there.", he pointed and her gaze followed his gesture to the other side of the ship.  
"We will start on this side the. Jump down simultaneously...so these four over there will be an easy catch and we safe Du Casse for last. I will shoot that one, run over to these two and i want you to shoot that one over there, then running up to the stairway that leads under deck and seal it with that wooden box, so we really just have to take care of these 12...i'll proceed with this one and you come join me with the big fella over there...",  
She spoke calmly, pointing out her every thoughts, as he listened closely, trying to keep the small plan of them in mind.  
"What about the one over there?", Edward pointed out a single guard in the distance.  
"...won't be much of a problem...just...we gotta be careful if he may shoot at us."  
"I'll take him.", Edward stated.  
"Are you sure? Running up on him might be dangerous..."  
"I'll make it, don't worry.", with that he softly stroke her tummy, which his hands still rested on.  
"Alright...let's go then.", she mumbled, more to herself than to him and they made their way over to the next wooden stage, getting in position.

Waiting, hovering like eagles above their pray, they gave each other one last nod, before jumping down.  
As soon as they killed the first soldiers and landed with a thud on their bodies, most of the attention was turned to them.  
"Run!", she hissed, before starting to sprint up to another man herself, ramming her blades into his throat before he could draw a weapon.  
Edward pulled out both of his guns, shooting both one guard that was running up to her and one who tried the same thing at him right through the skull.  
As she dodged another hit gracefully, he jumped forward, kicking the heavy wooden box on the access to the stairs, blocking the way for any reinforcements.  
Du Casse had meanwhile drawn his weapons and steadily walked up to her, as Edward had to struggle with two more guards.  
She dodged another hard hit and landed back to back with Edward, who'd drawn both of his swords now.  
"Ready?", he asked, a small chuckle hidden in his voice.  
"When you are.", she answered, pushing herself closer to him.  
They worked wonders as a unit, with him hitting in a fast pace and her basically swaying around him, dismissing all foes he didn't catch.  
Staying close all the time allowed them to not just cover each other, but use the combined speed and techniques to become near flawless.  
With every guard that fell, Du Casse got more and more uncertain. With the last guard on his knees, her sword buried deep inside his chest and Edward kicking him off, to make it easier for her to get it out, Du Casse was stumbling backwards, staring at them.  
"Bonjour Monsieur Du Casse...Ça va?", she asked, cleaning her dear sword off at the robes of one of the corpses, as Edward walked pass her, on to him.

Du Casse carefully lay his weapon down, raising his hands in a peaceful matter.  
Edward just grabbed his collar, pushing him into a mast nearby with all force.  
Seeing this man again filled him with rage and for a second he was reminded again, how much he seemed to care about her without actually noticing it.  
He strangled the man, pushing harder and harder at his throat, until he felt her soft touch on his wrist.  
Edward looked to his side to see her standing next to him, her eyes meeting his.  
"Je vous posais une question, monsieur", she spoke, her gaze drifting to Du Casse again.  
"You speak french?", Edward asked her, quite impressed and she shrugged, smiling at him.  
"Pourrir en enfer...", Du Casse coughed, falling to his knees as Edward let go of him.  
She still held his hand.  
"Oh, je vais. Mais vous commencez.", she looked down at him.  
She didn't seem angry. Not at all.

"What did he say?", Edward asked her, his gaze soft as soon as he turned to her.  
"That i should rot in hell.", she repeated.  
"Well, he's first.", Edward hissed at the man.  
"That's exactly what i answered...", she whispered, squeezing his hand.  
Edward squeezed back, feeling somehow secure through that touch.  
"Do you want to finish him?", he asked her, continuing to stare the man down.  
"It's your kill. Take him.", she answered, also looking at the man in front of them.  
With his right hand, Edward drew his gun, passing it on to his left, where they both got hold of it.  
They looked at each other, she at his ocean blue eyes, just as he into her dark abyss like ones.  
Her hand entwined with his, as they forced their sights back to Du Casse.  
"Repose en paix, Julien.", she whispered.  
Du Casse eyes had widened in his last moment, as both her and Edward pushed the trigger down simultaneously.

They stood there for a while, before she slowly let go of his hand and crouched down next to the dead templar.  
She got a small note out of her robe, placing it on the body.  
Beware, Torres.   
Was written on it in a beautiful, ornate handwriting.  
Edward chuckled at that.  
"Leaving a present, aye?", he asked. His voice was slightly darker than usual, a little hoarse even and he made her smile.  
"Here.", she turned to look at him, holding up a small key.  
"What's that?", Edward frowned, taking the small golden item from her hand.  
"A key...he wore it around his neck. Who knows...", she asked, rising up to his high again.  
They stood close, smiling softly at each other.  
Not speaking a word, a few moments of just looking into each others eyes appeared to be enough to say what needed to be discussed.  
Edward chuckled, slightly, turning his gaze down, back to they key, as he hung the necklace on her.  
"Keep good care of it for me, aye seagull? Till we can store it in the Jackdaw.", he whispered, as he smiled at her.  
She nodded at that and Edward suddenly turned to his side, noticing his ship sliding up to them.  
The Devil started laughing. "Just in time. Your crew has nice timing, Mr Kenway."  
He grinned at that. "Let's go home."


	11. Let us keep it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or does it get steamy in here?

Edward carefully looked back at his ship, worrying a little.  
They just stopped to get some rest on an island. Not just any island really.

"Does the name Great Inagua ring a bell Edward?"- she had asked him as they casually walked down the coast, up to the jackdaw after they'd killed DuCase.  
"Sure. Small island south of here, not very far really.", he'd shrugged, staring at the sun glistening down onto the ocean.  
"Would you mind dropping me off then?"  
He looked at her as she asked this, slightly confused.  
"Another kill?", he asked.  
"No not really. Something else. Worth checking.", she didn't seem all to sure about that herself.  
"Well, if you don't mind...i believe a small rest wouldn't exactly harm the crew ya know? We could just stay there for a few days all together."  
She took her time to answer. "Sure. Let's do that then."

That was then.  
Now he just got off the ship and strolled down the shore, wondering how and when she would get out of the Captains quarter again, and what her business was.

Thatch was meanwhile talking about the galleon and some story he once endured in a rather drunken state - seemingly also connected to some galleons as Edward noticed.  
A small whistle, echoing the call of an owl he knew all to well from home, was what caught his attention.  
It took him a while to realize that that sure as hell was no owl who'd called into the night. In Swansea maybe, but over here on a random island?  
His gaze wandered around desperately trying to find the source of said whistle until he saw an oddly slender figure, leaning against a tree in the dark distance.  
"Hah...nice Ed...gotta go.", he quickly excused himself and hurried away, disappearing into the small crowd of his drinking and chatting crew.

"Evening Mister Kenway.", she smirked, her hands crossed in front of her.  
"'Aven't seen you getting off the ship, how did you-"  
"Assassin.", she interrupted him, rolling her eyes.  
"That doesn't explain everything!", he argued.  
"Would you rather believe me if i told you once again that i am indeed the devil and simply walked out of the shadows?", she raised an eyebrow staring at him in a challenging way.  
"No...", he chuckled.  
"See? Assassin.", she shrugged and just smiled.  
"You called me. What is it?", he finally asked her.  
She went silent for a while and her gaze shifted to his broad chest.  
"I...There is something i wanted to show you.", she said, way more serious now.  
"Show me?"  
"Do. With you."  
"Is that so?", he tried to suppress his grin but couldn't quite hold it back.  
"Yes indeed. I just need a little bit more time. So. Meet me tomorrow night? At that tree up there?", she now looked up to him, gesturing over to said palm tree.  
"Sure...", he still smirked, his heart hammering against his chest.  
Since when was he so excited about something like that?  
"Good. Great. See you tomorrow night.", she nodded and turned away, disappearing into the darkness of the night.  
"See ya...", he sighted happily, the smile still on his lips.

"Whats the matter with you, why are you grinnin' like an idiot, Kenway.", Thatch hissed drunkenly.  
Edward just chuckled and shook his head. "Nothin' Ed."  
They settled as the coast, celebrating their small victory and glancing at the stars and the ocean, listening to the calming breeze and the waves washing up 'n down the shore.  
"So, what's the plan for you guys?", Kidd asked, taking a sip of his rum.  
He and his crew had joined about an hour after the jackdaw came to the island.  
"I'll be gone by midday t'morrow.", Thatch exclaimed, "Got a tip, something worth some cash that i gotta get my hands on."  
"I'll stay for a lil' while. At least one more day. Exploring the island, doing this and that. Having a look around.", Edward explained, trying to stay as less suspicious as possible.  
"Hmm...", Kidd watched him.  
"And yourself?", Thatch asked breaking the small silence that had settled.  
"Me? Meetin' with someone.", Kidd answered, as mysterious as ever.

He felt uncomfortable.  
Spending most of the day layin' around at the beach, staring into the clear blue sky and dreaming the hours away.  
Kidd had been gone for a two hours now and Thatch had sat sail since this morning.  
Edward was bored and slightly confused while over interpreting the sentence "to show one something, do something with one."

In the end the sun sank faster than he could've imagined.  
He'd dreamed the day away, chatting with the crew and walking up and down the Jackdaw.  
He stood at that damn meeting-tree for nearly half and hour now and stared up at the stars, which got lighter and lighter with every inch the sun lowered into the sea.  
From time to time he would hear some soft rustling in the distance and his heart would begin to pound faster and faster until he calmed again.  
Maybe she was just here to murder him.  
He frowned at that thought and the stupidity of it.  
After 20 more minutes he'd sat down in the grass.  
After another hour, the night dark now, he lay down on the strange, near horizontal tree.  
After another hour he fell asleep.

"Wake up Kenway..."  
Edward mumbled something under his breath as he heard that voice.  
Something sharp pushing into his side finally woke him up though, and as he looked to the side to see Kidd about to poke him again, he grabbed the stick in James' hand and angrily glared at him.  
"What do you want Kidd?", he groaned, getting off the tree he had been napping on.  
Well, napping might be the wrong word since it was morning already.  
Edward stared into the sun.  
Somewhere between angry and sad and disappointed.  
It was really just stupid of him to suppose she would come, but why didn't she even say a word? Where did she go to? She couldn't have left the island, could she?  
"We need to go.", Kidd said.  
Edward looked down at him and only now saw his expression.  
He seemed bothered. Pained even.  
"What is it, Kidd?", Edward asked, still slightly pissed.  
"Hurry. She told me I shouldn't get you, but...it's not looking all too good and i do-"  
"Wait, what?", Kenway's ,mocking behavior dropped in a split second and he stared at Kidd, unbelieving.  
"She is hurt. I don't know what else to do. She said it was fine, but-"  
"She?! You mean the devil?", Edward stuttered.  
"Aye, who else, idiot?!", Kidd hissed.  
"B-but how? Where?"  
"Follow me, i'll explain on the way!", Kidd mumbled, starting to run slightly.  
Edward was wide awake in a second, sprinting after him.

"So what now? Where is she? How could this happen?"  
"There is a templar outpost close. You know, the guys who tortured you?", Kidd mocked.  
"Yeah yeah i remember. So this is why she wanted to come here..."  
"Yes, she wanted to look at it, took me with 'er -careful Stick- and then she said there won't be-"  
Edward tumbled and nearly fell, but somehow caught himself and kept running.  
"I said 'careful stick'! I warned ya Kenway!", Kidd groaned.  
"Sorry! Just keep tellin' ya damn tale!", Edward hissed.  
"Okay. So she said it was probably empty, but when we got in there were these two guys and one pointed his gun at me."  
"And then?", Edward asked, carefully avoiding any sticks on the ground.  
"Then, in a damn second she just drew 'er gun, shot the other guy, pulled me aside, and then launched at guy numba' two and killed him...", Kidd tried to gesture said words.  
"So why is she hurt then?"  
"Bullet of guy number two...well..."  
"So se fucking saved your live?"  
"Somehow."  
"Damn it Kidd, why haven't you called me earlier?!"  
"She said there was no need to!"  
"There was a damn need to and you know i-"

Edward stopped mid sentence to stare ahead at the beautiful, yet a little distorted building in front of them.  
"That it?"  
"That it, hurry..."

Kidd stormed into the house, the door loudly banging at the wall it had met.  
"Devil?!", he called carefully yet loudly.  
No answer was recieved.  
"Hey? Girl? Come on out Seagull...it's me!", Kenway ran through the house, checking chamber to chamber.  
Kidd chuckled at that.  
"What, somethin' funny Kidd?!", he hissed.  
"Seagull?", James repeated with a judging look.  
"Oh shut ya mouth.", Kenway rolled his eyes and continued his search.  
Just as he was about to check the next room, her voice filled the emptiness inside him.

"I gave you the simple order not to get him here, and what is it you do?", she muttered.  
Her voice was soft and playfull like always, her tone slightly amused.  
Edward turned his head to look over his shoulder, his eyes widening.  
She leaned smugly against Kidd, her arm around his shoulder, he smallest smirk on her face.  
She wore a black silk robe, her chest and right shoulder were covered in bandages, a small red circle shimmered through the outer layers of the white linen.  
She looked so lovely with her hair open, scattered in full dark strays over her shoulder.

Edward blinked a few times before turning around completely.  
"You could be dead.", he hissed, angrier than planned.  
"I could be.", she admitted. All her playfulness and smirking gone now.  
"And i would now nothing of it.", he continued.  
"I know.", she stood upright now, like a child ready to be scolded.  
"I wold spent a lifetime searching for you all over the seven seas...just to find out that you are dead.", his voice was much softer now as he made his way over to her.  
Her cheeks reddened slightly at the sudden movement of his.  
As they met he immediately wrapped his arms around her, pressing her cool body against his.  
He nuzzled his head into her hair, taking a deep breath.  
She smelled of myrrh and fire and he squeezed her.  
Slowly, her hands wandered up the back of his, resting on his shoulder and neck, where she started caressing and clawing at his hair.  
She gave in to the embrace completely, her cheek resting against his broad chest.  
"I am sorry i dismissed our meeting, Mister Kenway. It didn't mean to..."  
"Oh be quiet, seagull.", he chuckled softly, "i am just damn happy you're in one piece..."  
He kissed the top of her head and pushed her off in the slightest way, to be able to look at her.  
Their stared at each other for a while, his hands on her hips and hers flat on his chest.  
"Edward...I-"  
She was interrupted by him leaning in on her, she could feel the soft touch of a stray of his blonde hair on her forehead just as they're lips were about to touch-

"Ex...uh...Excuse me."  
She pulled away, her head turned to her side to stare at Kidd.  
"I am...still here you know..", he continued, smiling awkwardly and waving slightly.  
"You are such a cockblock, unbelievable.", the devil murmured, shaking her head unbelievable.  
She could feel Edwards grip on her tightening.  
"Kidd...I'll fucking wreck y-", Edward started to hiss as she suddenly escaped from his grasp, stepping back.  
Kenway stared at her unbelieving as she fixed her hair and regained posture.  
"But you are completely right. This was inappropriate and I apologize. Should i get you something to drink, gentlemen?", the devil asked confidently, smiling happily.  
"Sure!", Kidd grinned and followed the Lady into the kitchen.  
Edward hadn't moved. Just stared blankly into the abyss.

"So...do you like it?", the devil asked, turning to Edward as he entered the room.  
"What?"  
"The house. I thought about keeping it.", she smiled at him, reaching out, offering a glass of rum.  
He took it, smiling at her.  
"Why not. It's nice enough for me. Calm. Safe i guess."  
"Seems like it.", Kidd nodded.  
"Well then!", the devil raised her glass, "Let's keep it!"  
"Let's keep it.", Edward mirrored her gesture and the glasses made a sweet clinging noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so so much for the comments and the kudos! If any of you has any wishes or just likes to chat, just tell me <3 much love


	12. Earning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil gets a glimpse of what 'being a pirate' means...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION  
> pssst.  
> I....i uh....i mean....like...i could..would you...should it get smutty in the next chapter? Or do you want me to just lightly touch the theme but not really writing it out?  
> I could make it very detailed or very superficial or i just couldn't touch the topic at all.   
> Should i include it?

Edward sat there, his posture rather lazy, as he stared at the text and maps in front of him.  
It appeared like he hadn't moved from the huge desk in days.   
He still hadn't removed the templar stuff on it, only'd lay the one map aside that she wanted to look at.  
"What are you even doing?"  
Her voice sounded just slightly annoyed and a little sight was hidden beneath her words.  
"Ah...I...", he started but soon was hooked by something else he just read, "Lil' work. I guess."  
She sighted again. Too quiet for him to hear.  
"Are we leaving soon?"

That question made him stop and he turned around with a frown on his face.  
Her beautiful shape was leaned against the wooden door frame, one of her hands was playing with her hair.  
"Why?", he asked, slightly angry now.  
"Because...i don't want to stay anymore? Like...", she sighted again, loud this time, "Kidd left a day ago. All your crew does is drink and stare at the sea and play card games and all you do is-", she stopped to gesture at the desk in front of him, "Whatever you're doin' there!"  
"Lass!", he started, standing up to walk over to her.  
"Don't call me-"  
"I know. Sorry...", he mumbled and held up his hands in defeat, "You're still wounded. What do you even want to do? I like it here!", he blurted, a desperate smile on his face, "I mean, the couch is comfortable enough for me, i guess your freaking HUGE bed is too and it's warm and lovely and-"  
He stopped to just stare at her in a 'What-is-your-problem' manner.

"Don't you need to make money?", she asked him, her voice serious now.  
"Uh..well."  
"Your crew needs payment, Kenway. YOU need payment", her finger angrily rested on his chest, "And honestly? I don't care. If you were about to starve i would care for you. But your a pirate so don't get lazy!"  
"I'm NOT lazy.", he hissed slightly, still trying to convince her, taking her hand in his, "We're just...resting. You need your rest."  
"But if anyone of your crew is hurt, than you don't stop to rest a week either, are you?"  
His hand went up to her face, still holding hers tight.  
He pushed the back of her hand against her soft cheek, as his thump caressed her.  
"You. Aren't just another crew member.", he said so soft that it was barely a whisper, as he leaned forward, "I want you to...i need you to be alright till we leave okay? I won't risk you getting seriously hurt...", he kissed her other cheek, "Again."

She just stared at him with wide eyes, her cheeks both reddened now.  
Edward's lovely gaze suddenly turned to a wide grin.  
"You blushin'?", he asked, his head tilted.  
"Shut your mouth...", she mumbled while turning away from him.  
He chuckled loudly before walking another step closer to her, hugging her from behind and pulling her body against his.  
"We will set sail. Today.", she hissed at him, gracefully watching the scenery outside the window.  
"Aye, Devil.", the Captain chuckled, "if you say so."

The crew seemed quite happy that they'd finally set sail again.  
With their Captain gone since a few days and only rumors and rum around, life had been slightly uncomfortable.  
When Kenway suddenly showed up though, telling that they'd kept going, they stood fully behind him once again.  
The devil appeared all to happy to see Adé and they started lovingly chatting as soon as she had sat food onto the Jackdaw.  
Edwards hands graced over the steering wheel. Even though their separation did not last long, he'd still missed his beloved Jackdaw.  
"Well well Captain...", her voice made his heart beat faster.  
As she'd said that, her hand traced from over his shoulder down his chest.  
"Where and what are we off to?"  
Edward smirked slightly.  
"FULL SAIL, MATES!", he shouted and the crew did as they were told, "well, since you are on...'vacation' you may lean back and watch some pirates do their work."  
"Oh? On vacation? Me?", she asked, a bemused smile on her lips.  
The hand on his chest pressed harder now, as she leaned up against him.  
Edward glanced back slightly. It was usually him who would sneak up on her from behind to hug her, but he really enjoyed this position too.  
"Aye devil, you are."  
Her other hand rested on his hip, slowly gliding up to his tummy.  
"And now i'll watch 'some pirates do their work'?"  
"Do you enjoy quoting me?"  
He could both feel and hear her giggling at that, as she leaned up close, her lips barely brushing over his ear as she whispered.  
"Oh...I enjoy YOU, Mister Kenway."  
Edward stiffened, his grip on the wheel harder now as he stared ahead.  
Before he could answer anything though, he felt her body parting from his.  
"I'll leave now. I suppose i will notice when you start...'doing your work', until then you know where you'll find me.", her hand stroke him a last time before he could see her walking down the steps left of him, "If there is anything, you'll need of me.", she smiled smugly.

She had been right.  
Edward glanced at the sea. The ocean was shimmering in the reflection of the sun.  
He would have to make some Money sooner or later.  
With a small sight he looked through the telescope.  
"Spanish...", he started rambling.  
Adé watched the two small ships in the distance.  
"Most likely...transporting wood or...rum...", Edward lowered the scope and just stared into the distance, "We could really use their munition though..."  
"So we'll attack?"  
"Looks like...LET'S GET MOVING!"

The devil sat in the old armchair next to Kenways desk.  
She'd studied some maps and marked some places, made some notes and wrote a few things down she'd have to buy at their next stop.  
She never quite knew if she enjoyed or hated her 'sicktime'.  
Since she got in trouble more than she could bare-  
staying in bed and doing paperwork was all too common for her.  
She could hear the men singing and shouting and running up and down the ship.  
With a small grimace she stared at the wooden ceiling.  
'Looks like i'll have to get use to that.', she mentally noted and concentrated on her book again.  
The wound still hurt like hell and the clumsy written story she was reading wasn't nearly enough to make her mind wander far enough.  
The devil put the book away, flinching a little as she leaned forward. Her hand automatically rushed to the pain and she felt a little bit of warm blood trickling through the bandage.  
Carefully stretching to reach the feather, she slowly put it's head into the black ink and continued drawing.  
It was nothing spectacular.  
Just a small sketch of a boat.  
'A ship...', she corrected herself in her mind and as she noticed she frowned slightly.  
"Damn Edward...looks like you really taught me something.", she whispered to herself, the smallest smile on her lips as she continued the drawing.  
Since boa-...ships...were the only thing she would see for a long time she thought she should get skilled in drawing them, since they would be her only inspiration out here.  
About ten minutes later, she was about to set one of the final strokes, she heard Edward scream.  
"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Her head quickly spun to glance at the ceiling.  
Not a second after Edward's voice had echoed through her mind, a sudden force pushed her over.  
The whole ship made an ugly cracking sound and she could hear the sweet little Jackdaw scream in pain as the ship shifted.  
A vase fell, the maps and books trembled to the floor, the armchair next to hers fell over, crashing to the ground.  
Even the huge, heavy desk lugged over the floorboards, just for a few centimeters though.  
As the impact was overcame, she looked up from her crumbled position.  
She had clawed into the desk, forcefully trying not to fall over. Her hair was scattered in her face and she was panting slightly, still in shock.  
The ship was now anxiously rattling back and worth on the high waves the crash had caused.  
She looked down and saw the dark ink scattered on her hand and most of the papers, dripping down the edge of the table.  
The devil held up her hand and watched it intensely in the light.  
A dark dot, a mark ran over her hand and she stared at it in awe.  
"A death mark...", she whispered to herself, "Interesting..."

The strange sudden symbolism incited her to get up.  
She tumbled a little as she made her way to the door of the cabin. There were screams and manly rumbling heard from outside and loud footsteps banging against the wood.  
As she opened the wide doors, she found herself a little surprised to see only one or two men on the ship.  
Turning to her right, she noticed that all hell broke loose.  
They had just seized another ship.  
She watched in awe how the men easily jumped off the edge of their ship, as if they'd done nothing else in their lives.  
She noticed the steam rising from the small embers hidden inside even smaller cracks of the wood.  
She noticed the rhythmical clinging of iron, the gunshots that echoed once in a while.  
It was like music combined with the shifting of the ocean and the lazy splash of waves against the side of the vessel.  
She noticed him.  
Two swords drawn, fighting unrestrained and fearless.  
He reminded her of an lion with that wild blonde mane of his and the soft yet intimidating look in his eyes.  
His movements held power and precision as he impaled his enemies.  
She noticed the blood trickling in his face, onto his partly white robes and onto the wooden ground underneath them.

As he looked to the side and saw her, his heart stopped for a moment.  
Only now he noticed why they called her the devil.  
She was a black dot in a colorful world. With her dress swirling in the wind and her dark eyes fixated on him. All seeing. Stalking with an evil Comment and yet...so beautiful.  
She looked divine as she trailed up and down the jackdaw, watching him kill.  
There she stood. On his ship and yet she seemed unreal.  
She didn't fit into the picture. She was wrong and yet so right. Like the vision of a lake beneath the dunes of the desert.  
Edward did not move as he stared at her, staring at him.  
He did not move as she drew her gun.  
He did not flinch as she aimed it at him and as the shot rang in his ears, nor as he felt the blood on the side of his face.  
Only slowly, he turned his head at the man she just shot.  
So it was true.  
He was quite invincible as long as he was part of her contract.  
She would not let him die until he did what she wanted. Until he sold his soul completely.

Edward only barely noticed the men around him falling to their knees or holding their hands up.  
The ship had been small and it wasn't all too hard to kill handful of its crew.  
When he saw her approaching the abyss between the two ships though, he broke out of his trance and moved towards her, helping her step over the gap.  
The touch on her hips was steady as he lifted her onto the enemy ship.  
He silently stared at her, coming to realize her existente one more.

"So this is...what you call 'pirate work'?", she asked as her feed touched the ground.  
"I did not know you were in possession of a dress...i like it.", he mumbled softly.  
"Do not get used to it. It's simply more comfortable, not meant for you bemusement.", she stared him dead in the eye and he tilted his head slightly, questioning that.  
"So what?", he asked, looking down at the kneeling men.  
"Are you thinking about what to do with them?", she asked, doing the same.  
"Aye...you are my voice of reason here i guess.", he admitted.  
"Take their cargo. Recruit who is willing to sail with us. Use the rest of the ship to repair our dear Jackdaw.", she nearly whispered.  
He looked up at her, adoring the way how she could still sound this serious and threatening while keeping her voice so low.  
"If the devil says so...", Edward nodded softly, before repeating what she just said much louder, so the crew could commence their work.  
"It seems like you listen to me now?", she asked, looking up to him.  
"I take your ideas into consideration.", he corrected, his hands on his hips, "And they mostly prove to be quite good."

It took the men about one and a half hour to do as they were told.  
Adé counted and noted the cargo, while the devil had crept to a lonely corner of the ship to sharpen Edwards blades.  
The sun was slowly setting as they'd finally settled down again, normally continuing their journey.  
The crew was starting to untangle some sails and do other 'shipery' things all over the deck, when Edward heard his name being called.  
He turned his head to see her leaning against the side of the stairway, a few feet underneath him.

The sun was about to set any moment now, the reflection of it slowly coming closer to the point were the ocean would devour it's golden shape.  
Some of the men had already moved down to play cards and arrange the cargo or simply catch some sleep after a tiring day.  
Edward continued visual contact with her, even while calling out to Adé.  
"Hey mate?", he asked.  
The huge man turned his head to look at his Captain.  
"Would you take the wheel? I'm getting tired and still need to work on some documents..."  
"Sure thing Captain.", the deep voice answered and Edward could feel the slight movement of the wheel as the hands of his friend engulfed them.  
Slowly, he made his way down to her.  
It was still so strange to have her so close to him.  
Without any secrets to keep or any dangers between them now, it seemed so natural and still somehow exciting.  
"You called?"  
"I called.", she nodded.  
"Anything the Captain can do for you?", he asked.  
She didn't directly answer.  
The devils head was shifting, as she gazed up, glancing at the barely visible stars above them.  
"I was wondering...night is upon us and i thought you'd like to rest.", she said, her voice soft as always.  
"I'd sure like to."  
"I wanted to show you what i did with your cabin...", she mumbled.  
Edward frowned.  
How could he forget that after all these days he still hadn't looked inside?  
"I...totally forgot about that.", he admitted, chuckling slightly.  
She smiled softly.  
"Well then, shall we?"  
"We shall.", he smiled back.


	13. Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get comfortable

"Okay so...i don't want you to get a heart attack when you open that door...", she gestured to the Captains quarters, slightly nervous now, "I'd just like you to know that-"  
"Just let me in.", Edward chuckled at her sweet attempts to explain away the changes, grabbed the door handle and pushed it open slightly.  
"Wait!", she muttered, her soft hand suddenly on his now, holding the door halfway closed.  
He looked at her, their faces only inches apart.  
Slowly he let go of the handle. "Okay...", he smiled.  
She reached behind her back, fumbling with a small linen belt that she wore around her hips.  
The devil pulled the soft fabric away and then looked at him.  
"May I?", she asked. Big eyes and shy look.  
"Sure..", he chuckled softly.  
She commenced to lay the fabric around his neck, over his eyes and then at the back of his head were she put the two ends together in a small ribbon.  
Letting go, she noticed that it stayed put in its place and held up her hand.  
"How many fingers do i hold up?", she asked.  
"I Ain't see a thing of you, love.", he chuckled.  
"Alright, let's go then...", she smiled, squeezing his hand in anticipation.

Edward heard the door squeek and felt her guiding him a few steps inside.  
He felt her leaving his side as she went back, closing it again.  
Then he felt her hand.  
Her soft hand in his, their fingers automatically intertwining.  
"Ready?", she asked softly.  
"You couldn't help it even if i wasn't, seagull.", he grinned.  
She chuckled at that and he noticed her other hand brushing up his back until it reached his neck, softly tugging at the ribbon.  
The fabric fell and Edward stared ahead.

The wooden boxes, that the place had been crowded with, had been neatfuly placed above one another in the corners, long dark red fabrics hovering over them to make it seem nicer.  
A beautiful round table had been placed in the middle of the cabin, with a huge map on it.  
Edward stared at it and blinked unbelieving for a while before stepping closer, touching the paper.  
"It's a...a map of the West Indies. I bought it in Havanna and marked some places were you can find Assassin Hideouts and such things. Maybe we can add more to the map if we proceed in some investigations...", she tried to explain, her hands nervously caressing each other.  
Edward looked up again.  
To his right was a much smaller, but beautiful ornated little table with a lovely little ship model on it.  
He had to stare a bit longer until he suddenly spun around.  
"Is that..", he grinned, pointing at the thing.  
A small smile appeared on her face since he seemed to like her little present.  
"Yeah it is. The Jackdaw. Had a lovely little fella at the Assassins who said he'd do such things for fun. Build Models and such. I thought it would be a nice idea..."  
Before he had the time to answer Edward already strolled over to the left of the Cabin.  
There stood two closets, such as a wooden mannequin and a shelf were Lucille already rested. Two more places for swords were left and underneath that a place for pistols.  
His fingers glided over the wood, a small smile on his face for the sweetness of all of it.  
He soon focused on something else though, as his eyes met with the huge desk at the end of the room.  
The ship creaked and it sounded like a small groan.  
The Captain walked over to the desk, were she had categorized maps and papers and books and put them in fitting corners.  
Edward leaned onto the wood, his eyes darting left and right now, were two smaller beds settled. Each on one side.  
Each lovingly covered by soft looking pillows and a silky dark red satin blanket.

"Is it..."  
He heard her walking up to him.  
"Alrigh-"  
She was interrupted while she asked.  
He had so unexpectedly turned around, so unexpectedly put his hands on her hips and so unexpectedly, his lips lay on hers.  
He was so warm.  
Her hands found their way around his neck, pulling herself closer to him as he deepened the kiss.  
He tasted of salt and rum and his body seemed so hard and muscular yet soft against herself.

Only after a few seconds he pulled away.  
Their faces were still only inches parted and they both were a bit out of breath as they stared deeply in each others eyes.  
"Damn i've waited for this...", he mumbled so quietly it sounded hoarse.  
She stared for a while longer before closing her eyes, leaning that few inches closer and putting the smallest kiss on his lips before backing away again.  
He chuckled silently, his arms completely around her now, his forehead touching hers, his eyes closed.  
Edward just breathed her in. She still felt so strange at this place.  
So unknown.  
He still knew nothing of her and it still amused him how easily he'd fallen for her.  
"I like it. By the way."  
He mumbled this while lifting his head slightly to look at her.  
"The kiss or the room?", she asked softly, laying her head in her neck slightly to glance up at him.  
"The kiss i loved. I meant the room.", he smirked.  
"That is nice...", she mumbled, her glance going down.  
"Although there is one thing I'd like to change...if it is alright with you."  
She looked up at him and frowned a little. "Is something wrong?"  
"Yes it it...", he sighted and looked to his right to stare at one of the beds, "We'll have to push the desk aside a little to put the beds together in one corner..."  
She chuckled at that and shook her head.  
"I...wasn't quite sure if you'd be okay with it. So i decided to get separate beds."  
"Well...wrong decision.", he stated before leaning down, kissing her again.  
Still it was loving. Still carefully and somehow uncertain - yet she could feel him putting a little more nudge to it now, as if testing his grounds.  
When she pulled away she had a small smile on her lips.  
"What is it?", he asked, grinning.  
"I just...this or that corner?", she gestured with her head.  
"Your decision my queen."  
"Mmmmh i like this one, Captain", she smirked up at him.  
He kissed her. She chuckled at his eagerness as his lips met with hers once again.  
"And it drives me crazy when you call me Captain...", he huskily stated, his eyes slightly lustfilled now.  
"Is that so, Captain?", she asked innocently.  
There was a small groan coming from him before he pulled her even closer, kissing her a fourth time now.  
This one lasted longer. It was more moved and somehow more wanting than the ones before.  
"I will use this against you, you know?", she smirked at him.

His hands wandered over her ass before settling underneath it to push her up against him.  
She chuckled a little surprised as he lifted her off the ground with such ease, her hands resting on his shoulders.  
"But you are though...", he suddenly smiled up at her now, with a loving gaze.  
"I am what?"  
"My queen. I wanted to say 'princess' at first but it seems quite unfitting. My queen you are.", he smiled.  
"I thought i was your seagull?", she chuckled.  
"Aye you are. But here, in the bedroom, you are my queen.", he smirked.  
"That is...good to know..", she leaned down, being the one to kiss him now.  
"If that is so, let's put the bed in that corner, aye?", she gestured.  
"Did you just say 'Aye'?", Edward grinned, looking up at her with a certain glistening in his eyes.  
"Did I? I think i did.", she chuckled, even though she frowned slightly.  
"Nice...", he sang out, spinning her around.  
She laughed at that, clawing into his shoulders.

"But Edward?", she asked softly.  
The somehow serious tone of her made him sat her down to the ground once again, frowning at her.  
"We won't move the beds just today. It's late already."  
Edward frowned even harder. "I ain't tired."  
"I know i know. But the crew will wonder why we are pushing things around at such late hour.", she lectured him and he sighted softly.  
"If you think so..."  
"I do."  
"Well. You're the queen.", he smiled at her, kissing her forehead.  
"I'm a little worn out, though...", she suddenly mumbled.  
"You are? Let's get to bed then, aye?"  
"Aye, Captain.", she whispered and Edward groaned silently as he smiled at her.

With that he walked over to the shelf at the other side of the cabin, getting rid of his coat.  
"Now since these are my quarters though, you'll have to accept that i'm makin' myself comfortable here.", he stated while his gaze still wandered through the room.  
Slowly he started to undress himself.  
To put all the weapons aside, carefully placing next to hers.  
She watched him for a while.  
Something that did not go unnoticed by him as he smirked slightly.  
"I won't argue with that. Comfort is the number one priority, is it not?", she smiled.  
The Devil too started to get rid of some clothes.  
She started to unwind the laces of her boots before striving them of, sitting on the huge desk as she did so.  
As Edward turned around he was only wearing his trousers.  
She smiled at the sight of his bare muscles and gestured for him to come over.  
With a smirk on his face he did what he was told, walking up to her.  
He greeted her without any words, just leaning in to kiss her.

Her hands softly clawed on his back.  
"I have to get used to endless kisses, don't I?", she mumbled.  
"Got a problem with that?", he grinned.  
"Maybe?"  
"Well i don't exactly care.", he kissed her cheek while saying that.  
"Just...not outside the Cabin, okay? I don't want you crew to tal-"  
"I understand.", he interrupted her, "That's alright."  
"Okay.", she smiled up at him. Thankful for his understanding.  
"But i'll do it even more so when i can, then.", he grinned again and she laughed sweetly.  
"May help me with my dress?", she asked carefully, looking up at him.  
His hands rested left and right her hips on the wooden desk and he nodded.  
"Sure thing, seagull.", his voice was thick like honey as he said that.  
She glided off the table to stand in between his body and the table, as she turned his back to him.  
His hands soon started to work on the laces, making his way down from her shoulder blades to just above her hips.  
"Thank you.", she whispered as he was done.  
"A pleasure", he smiled and kissed her soft neck.  
His hands found their way around her torso as she strove the fabric off, leaving her in underwear and a pair of stockings.

"I really like it when you wear dressed.", he chuckled.  
"As i said..."; she smiled at him, looking over her shoulder, "Don't get used to it. Although i would consider wearing them on board sometimes for the Captain's pleasure."  
"I would very appreciate that.", he groaned slightly, kissing her neck again, "sit down."

His voice was soft but it was an order and she turned around to sit on the desk again.  
Edward started to pull her stockings down.  
Softly and slowly his hands caressed her thigh before pulling them off.  
She spread her legs slightly so he could walk a few steps closer to her, kissing her tummy as she leaned back.  
His hands wandered up her sides to slid underneath her, steadying her back.  
With little effort he lifted her off the desk and carried her over to the bed, were he let her down as softly and carefully as he'd carried her.  
She did not say a single word while these thing acured and just smiled at him, as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
"Sleep well, devil."  
"You too...Kenway.", she whispered, her hand on his cheek now, her thump caressing him softly.  
"Do you...", he started and looked down now, "mind if i keep studying these maps for a while? I'll be super quiet i promise."  
She smiled at him.  
"What?", he asked.  
"You are way more loving than i'd imagined you'd be...", she chuckled.  
"Well...", he shrugged, "I'm a gentleman after all."  
"A pirate gentleman?"  
He laughed as he stood up. "I guess so. But only to you! And don't tell the others about it."  
She turned to her side to keep watching him.  
"Oh no, not me.", she said over dramatically, "I will carry your secret to my grave, Mister Kenway."  
"Good!", he pointed at her, challenging, "I'm watching you, young Lady."  
"I thought you'd watch your maps...", she was interrupted by yawning.  
"I will. But don't get distorted by casual glances.", he winked and she chuckled.

Edward sat there for a few more hours.  
Staring and drawing small circles on maps. Noting some things in books. Sighting from time to time until he glanced at her for a last time.  
She had meanwhile turned her back to him and he smiled, before blowing the last candle on his desk out.  
Slowly and as quietly as possibly he stood up and walked over to his bed.  
He flinched at every creak the bed made as he positioned himself in a position comfortable enough to sleep and then again, sighted.  
Edward stared at the ceiling.  
Something inside of him was more than happy but somehow, he still asked himself what he had gotten into.  
Did he really sell his soul?  
What about Caroline? What about his life and what was about to come.  
He turned his head to the side to look into the darkness.  
Who even was she?  
He didn't even know her damn name.  
This wasn't good.  
Not good.  
His mind screamed, a sudden panic rushing through him.  
She was dangerous. She was no good. She meant trouble and death and...  
"Are you awake?"

Edward had whispered that before he could stop himself.  
He did not know why. It felt like he hadn't had control over it.  
Of course she wasn't awake. She hadn't moved since an hour or so.  
Why did he even as-  
"Can't sleep, Kenway?"

Her voice sounded predatory in the dark.  
Espeacilly now, with the light gone and only silence around, he really started to believe what Adé was so sure of. Something about her was off.  
Demonic even.  
"No...", he whispered back.

He heard the most silent footsteps.  
Edward turned to his left to look at her frame.  
She was just a shadow, yet he could make out her perfect curves and her long hair, as she stood next to his bed.  
"Will you kill me in my sleep?", he asked carefully.  
It was the question she had asked him so many times in the past.

The sweetest small laugh echoed through the room, as she leaned down to him, kissing his cheek.  
"Not tonight, no."  
"Come here...", he answered instinctively, all worries forgotten.  
He could feel her sliding into the small bed next to him, pressed against him.  
He lay his strong arms around her torso, holding her close so she would not fall out.  
Her hair smelled of the sea and somehow of the sweet perfume she often wore.  
Edward snuggled his cheek against the top of her head, sighting. Happily this time.  
"Better?", she asked softly, her hand caressing his.  
"Better."


	14. That day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is cozy, but cozyness soon turn to serious business.

The seagulls woke him up.  
The screaming, screeching seagulls that made him groan and the terrible sunlight, that made him cover his eyes with his forearm as he turned to lay on his back.  
His cabin was already lighten up by the morning sun and somehow he felt different than usual.  
Edward felt more comfortable.  
He turned his head to look at the strange bed he was lying on, with it's strange silk fabric. His hand automatically reached for the spot next to him, touching the soft red that covered the even softer bed.  
This was so much better than the thing he was sleeping on before, this was-  
Edward panicked.

His hand started tapping at the empty spot next to him as he jumped up, staring into his cabin.  
She was gone.  
She wasn't in her bed either.  
Was she even real, or did he...  
Stumbling up he rushed to the door, nearly throwing over some things in the room until he reached the handle and pushed.  
Warm sun greeted him, just as a few of his men staring at him in a confused matter.  
Edward had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden change of lightning as he looked around.  
Turning to see the wheel, he noticed Adé holding it in his strong hands and her standing next to the man, meanwhile eating breakfast.  
It felt like a stone was lifted from his heart and he suddenly felt really silly for being so anxious in the first place.  
Must have been because of his dream.  
"Ugh Kenway! Get dressed there is a Lady on board!", she yelled down at him and made a few of his men laugh while she continued eating.  
He just stared unbelieving.  
"Why didn't ya wake me, Devil?", Edward asked, still a little tired groan in his voice.  
"Too lazy to walk over to your bed. And i'm not your Maiden. Wake up by yourself!" , she answered, playfully angry.  
He smirked at that. Walking over to him - sure. She'd purred like a kitten last night, pressed against his chest.  
"Havin' Breakfast i see, where's mine?", he asked again, shielding his eyes against the sun to look up to her.  
"Again Kenway, I 'aint your housewife!", she laughed and he just shook his head.

He'd turned and left to go to the cabin again, getting dressed and looking for some things.  
Edward was about to lace the last few pieces of his coat together as he'd heard it.  
The doors behind him had squealed so silently, that he nearly missed it.  
He could sense someone walking up behind him, yet he didn't turn around.  
Soon after that her arms glided down his body from over his shoulders, her body pressed against his back.  
Her soft lips found his neck and kissed him softly. Even though he was a little angry, this was making up for it already and Edward found himself smiling.  
"Good morning Edward...", she whispered, her head nuzzled against his neck.  
"Morning seagull.", he answered plainly, "WHY didn't you wake me up?"  
He asked this again, since he was actually interested in the answer.  
"Because you were sleeping so peacefully. You've deserved your rest.", she answered, her hand running through his hair as he'd turned around to face her.  
"Okay. You can wake me next time, it's alright.", he smiled softly.  
"Alright. As you wish.", she answered.  
He stared at her for a while. She STILL seemed unreal.  
"I brought you breakfast a long while ago, over there, i thought you would notice it but looks like you didn't.", she laughed silently, pointing to his desk.  
Edward glanced over his shoulder, spotting the table and glass.  
"Oh...sorry.", he shrugged, pulling her close, "Will this be it? Us bragging outside and saying 'sorry' inside the cabin?"  
She chuckled. "For starters? That will be it, yes."  
Edward sighted. "Alright alright. Just don't get to hurtful, alright, sunshine?"  
She just laughed at that and shook her head.

The days went by one by one.  
They flew by, to be honest.  
Edward was doing his 'pirate-things' and she was mainly standing around, getting nursed back to health.  
He could feel how tense she was about not getting to work and he already worried about her getting hurt again on one of her missions.  
"Maybe-",  
He'd started talking on one specific evening, as both of them lay beside each other,  
"I won't even let you off my ship anymore."  
She just answered with a small laugh, her head on his chest.  
"I'm serious! I don't want you to die out there huntin'...whatever...you're huntin'."  
"I'll be alright Edward. You could die as well."  
"I could but-"  
"But?", she asked, her finger redrawing lines of the tattoos on his skin.  
"I don't even know."  
She chuckled again and he turned to press her closer to him.

One day, he just woke up and stared at her.  
It must have been about half an hour of just watching her sleep.  
Somehow he felt strange about this.  
He had met so many woman with whom he'd slept and then forgot, but he hadn't even slept with her yet and still he felt closer to her than to anyone he knew.  
Somehow - he thought- she understood him. She could read him like an open book.  
The way she finished his sentences and the way they just had to look at each other and know what was going on.  
She seemed more like a partner than a wife. More like a soulmate than a woman.  
His hand caressed her hair and he noticed how she softly moved underneath him, starting to wake.  
Her eyes were still closed.  
"Darling?"  
"Yes?", she mumbled, still very asleep in a way.  
"What is your name?"  
She was silent for a while.  
So silent that he thought she fell asleep again and he was quite surprised as she started talking again.  
"I'm the devil. You know that."  
"No. Tell me. Please.", he nearly whimpered, still playing with her hair.  
"I have many names."  
"Where do you come from?"  
"Hell."  
"Darling, come on!"  
"Go to sleep Edward...", she chuckled and turned around, nuzzling against his chest, pulling him close.

They had to be more and more careful around the crew with every day that passed.  
Edward still remembered the time they jokingly talked about that one salesman they had met the other day, with Adé chuckling joyfully.  
As she was about to pass him to get something to drink his hand suddenly lay on hers, pulling her close, demanding the usual kiss she gave him when walking his way.  
She stared at him in shock and Adé did so too, very confused by Edwards sudden strange behaivor.  
"Uh...Kenway...", she hissed carefully, only inches parting them.  
Only now had he realized they were on deck and with widened eyes he stared at her, immediately letting go of her.  
Her cheeks were flushed red and he just gulped, laughing awkwardly.  
"What?", he asked, looking at Adé who still watched them suspiciously, "'was worth the try, wasn't it?", he chuckled again, even more awkwardly.  
"You're a strange man, Kenway...", the devil frowned, shaking her head before rapidly walking off.  
"Close...", Kenway mumbled to himself, exhaling.

Or the time, that they lay together as usual in the evening.  
With him laying on his bed and her at his side, her head placed on his broad chest.  
They would be chatting for hours sometimes.  
When it suddenly knocked at the door.  
Booth of their hearts missed a beat and they stared at the end of the cabin in complete shock, before she rolled out of the bed.  
She landed on the hard ground with a 'thud' and got to her feet as fast as possible, sprinting for the other side of the room to lay in her bed.  
Throwing the blanket over herself, Edward had meanwhile rushed up and to the door, throwing it open.  
Jon stood in front of it, a little shy as always, reporting a problem that had accrued.  
"PSSST.", Edward had stopped him mid-sentence, "You're wakin' the devil.", he pointed to the far end of the room, at the small single bed that still stood in it's original corner.  
Jon moved a little so he could see the girl, peacefully slumbering.  
"Oh...sorry, Captain."  
"C'mon son, show me what's going on.", Edward had sighted, a hand on the boys back as they made their way down the ship.  
\- When he had returned to his chamber she stood in the middle of the room, a small candle in her hands as she walked up to him, caressing his cheek.  
"Everything okay?", she asked carefully.  
"Aye, aye Seagull. Just an enemy ship. Nothing bad though."  
"Alright...", she mumbled, "I trust you, you know that."  
"I know...", he kissed the top of her head, "and now hush, come to the Captain.", he smirked, gesturing to his bed as she chuckled.

The crew was talking either way though.  
It was usually when they sat in their circle, playing cards and talking in between the usual drinking pauses.  
"So what now Steve, yes or no?", one of the men asked.  
Steve turned to look at the Captain, who stood at the end of the ship.  
"Don't know man..."  
"C'mon Steve. I say yes. Definitely."  
"I mean Jack 'as a point 'ere. Who 'f us wouldn't?"  
"Everyone would mate.", Steve laughed, playing the King of hearts.  
The men groaned slightly and rearranged the cards in their midst.  
"I mean i sure as hell would, if i got the chance...", André smirked to himself.  
"Ever asked her?", Jack grinned.  
"Naaahhh. She'd say no one way or another."  
André was a tall blonde with a very Irish accent. He was a nice guy when one saw nice as entertaining.  
Jack was as London-ish as it gets, with black fuzzy hair and Steve was Scottish, small, clever and as redheaded as one would picture a Scottish small, clever guy.  
"That's the thing here, mates...", he sighted as he looked at his new cards.  
"What 'thing', Steve?", André asked, looking quite pissed.  
"I think what Steve means", Seth started, a rather silent type with rather long brown locks, "Is that everyone - including Cap' Kenway- would, but the question is if he could."  
"Stop talkin' in riddles boy!", Jack laughed.  
"You never know if she'd let him. A Lass with class she is.", Steve mumbled, playing a card.  
"Ohhhh, so that's why you ain't sure...got a point there...", André frowned, caught up in his thoughts.  
"But the Cap's a fine man...", Jack looked up at Kenway, who had his glance fixed at the wide sea.  
"Aye he is, but a pirate never the less.", Steve sighted.  
"True true. Guess you're right. I changed my mind. I don't think she-"  
"She what?"  
The man froze.  
Very carefully André turned around, frowning as he noticed the woman standing directly behind him.  
The other man threw him fearsome glances and André gulped, feeling terribly caught.  
"Nothing, Ma'm...", he stuttered.  
"She. What.", the devil repeated with a tone so serious and dark that it made the men shiver slightly.  
They knew talking about her and the Captain like that would not only enrage her, but the Captain himself - of course.  
And if they didn't fear Kenway, some of them sure as hell feared the strange scary Lady.  
"We...we were just talking. Just talking nonsense!", Steve tried to explain.  
"Share your nonsense with me then", she grinned devilishly, honoring her name.  
"We better no-", Jack started.  
"SHARE. Your nonsense.", she hissed again, staring at the man with demonic eyes.  
The boys still sat in her circle and she leaned over André , her hands clawed into his shoulders.  
"I- i ...we were just-", Steve started but was soon interrupted again.  
"And if you even think about lying...", the grip on the man underneath her tightened and André winced in pain.  
"We...were...", Jack looked around a little panicked, but found only helpless glances, "thinking...if...maybe...you and our dear, beloved Captain...uh..."  
"Yes, Jack?", she seemed to get more interested with every word.  
"Are...um...we were interested if there is...a...how do i put it..."  
"A romance!", Steve interrupted.  
"A...what...?!", she asked, totally baffled.  
"A romance aye, you see, we'd love to see you together, you'd make such a pretty pair!", Seth interrupted, smiling innocently.  
"Such a sweet pair, Aye!", Jack joined in.  
"With such a pretty Lady by his side, 'Cap would look even more marvelous!", André muttered.  
"And the wedding! We could invite all 'f Nassau!", Steve tried to save it.  
The devil sighted and her head fell as she looked to the ground.  
"You guys were talking 'bout if me and Kenway fu...get it on, weren't you?", she had a small playful yet forgiving smile on her lips.  
"Somehow, Yes...", Steve admitted, staring at his feet.  
She laughed at that and the men calmed a little.  
"No we don't. Kenway's nice but...not my type.", she smiled lovingly and all of them suddenly felt stupid for fearing her in the first place.  
"Okay...good to know...sorry if we offended you in any way...", André still stuttered a little.  
She chuckled again and shook her head. "Nah. It's alright. It's a assumption that well...makes sense. But i really just like dark haired men.", she whispered that last sentence, winking at Jack who's eyes widened at that very second, his heart stopping momentarily.  
She laughed as she turned around, giving André a last loving squeeze and walking off.  
Jack's face was flushed red.  
"You heard that mates?", he stuttered.  
"Oh shut up ya british prick...", André muttered.  
"We 'Gon marry.", Jack grinned wildly.  
"Oh suuure...", Steve groaned, continuing the card game.  
"We'll call our Baby girl Alexa.", Jack announced proudly.  
"Oh shut up!", André whined.  
"She's gon' be just as pretty as her hot mother..."  
"Shut your mouth Jack!"

"What'd the boys chat 'bout?", Edward leaned in her direction as he saw her walking up to him.  
"Oh...", she sang playfully a hand on her hip as she glanced at them from a safe distance, "just card games."

Even though the time on the ship seemed entertaining, the day had come eventually.  
Edward was always quite jumpy whenever they stopped at a dock to sell some cargo.  
This time was especially bad, since she had been gone for quite a while now.  
The routine was easy enough, they would chat a little, then he would tell her to 'be careful' and give her that I-am-serious stare.  
She would chuckle slightly, turn away and wander off into the city.  
Then she would come back and tell him nothing. Only if he asked he got an answer. Till now this answer mostly consisted of :  
\- everything's just fine-

This time seemed different.  
This time she was off longer than usual and Edward found himself staring into the crowd with unease, as his men carried boxes over boxes off the ship and Jon counted the money.  
"You okay, Edward?", Adé's voice made him jump a little and he spun around, staring at the huge man.  
"Yes! Uh. Aye, yes. Everything's just fine.", he mumbled more to himself than to him and soon gazed back again.  
"She gone again?", Adé asked and Edward needed a while to react.  
"Yepp."  
He knew she was looking if there was a job around and he did not like it.

The sun was already about to set and the palm trees were tinted in a strange orange tone.  
The seagulls screeched louder than usual that day and even the sea seemed to roar a little bit angrier.  
"We're done Captain!", one of the man behind him yelled with a smile on his face and Edward turned around to look at him.  
"How much did we make?", he shouted back and the boy called him over to the edge of the Jackdaw.  
There it was. The one thing that could ease his mind - good old money.

"Two and sixty five, two and...eighty...uh...three three and- Perfect! That's...that's okay. That's fine. That's good.", Edward mumbled to himself as he went through the stack of money.  
"So we can go and relax a little, Captain?", Jack called from next to him, a bright smile on his face.  
Edward shot him and angry glare.  
"No."  
"Alright...", the man muttered, lowering his gaze.  
"We will sail for-", Edward starting saying this, but was soon interrupted by a much louder, much more eager voice.  
"Havanna!"

A few of the men turned to see her walking up the Jackdaw.  
"We are sailing for Havanna. Now.", she repeated herself, sounding serious.  
Edward stared at her from a distance, still leaned over the railing to count and write some things down.  
He could not quite make out if she was angry at something or just eager to finally get to do whatever it was she strove to do.  
"I think it's still the Captain of a ship who reigns on said ship, Lady. And on top, it's getting night. We just worked through the day.", one of the man answered.  
He didn't exactly yell but he sure had raised his voice.  
Silent fell on the ship.  
This was the first time that one of the crew's man had really gotten into her face in a way and the men were interested in her reaction.  
Edward included, that is.  
"I THINK, Your Captain owes the devil his soul. And the devil demands that we sail for Havana. NOW", she yelled now, staring right at Edward.  
The Captain just blinked a few times, his widened blue eyes shimmering innocently in the light as he looked around, searching for help.  
Adé just raised his brow in a don't-look-at-me kind of way and shrugged, while Edward gulped.  
"Ah...Deary...could we...you know...talk.", he whispered the last word, gesturing for the Captain's Quarters.  
She stared him down and he felt like the Temperature just lowered and the sky darkened.  
"Kenway...do not forget your deal.", she hissed daringly, pointing at him.  
Edward stared back at his crew.  
"Uh...Havana it is! Let's get to...Havana. Rum for everyone in Havana..."


	15. Feelings

The men lay flat on the deck after they'd finally reached Havanna.  
Most of them worked through the second day now and the wanted nothing more but to stay still and sleep.  
Not even rum could calm them, just 'for dear god let us rest, damn devil!'  
The woman just laughed at their comments.  
"Well well men, I didn't know you were a bunch of little girls!", She mocked, adjusting her sword at her back, making her way to the edge of the ship as they neared the haven.  
"Oh go to hell!", one of the mates hissed silently.  
"That's were i come from boy.", she grinned, giving his back a clap and he winced from the impact on his sore muscles.

"Was that really necessary?", Edward asked her, a little worn out himself.  
They had sailed through the night and it was about midday now, so he hadn't gotten much rest either.  
"It was. Trust me it was.", she tried to calm him, cupping his cheek with her hand.  
"Tssk. The things i do for you woman."  
"You meant the things you do for me because i saved your ass?", she asked, raised brows and sharp glare.  
Edward mumbled something to himself staring straight again.  
"What was that?", she mocked him, her hand on her hip.  
"Nothin'", he growled.  
"Good boy.", her hand smacked his cheek softly as she turned away to stare at Havanna.  
The city was crowded as always and the men were eager to get some alcohol into themselves and whores onto themselves - after a good long pause that is.  
"So what now?"  
"What, what now?", she frowned, giving him a side glance.  
"What will we do know?", Edward asked again, staring her down.  
He somehow loved the little beast but she really played on his nerves as if it was a god damn fiddle.  
"WE? Oh Darling there is no WE.", she turned to face him now, getting much closer, "There is a ME. And maybe a YOU. I'M going to go to that town and kill some bastards, what you will do...i don't fucking care."  
The Captain blinked a few times.  
He took a deep breath. Something Edward did all to often to calm himself.  
He was done and tired and fucked up and on the other hand he really didn't want to hit her, so he pulled himself together.  
When he spoke his voice was much darker und slower than normally.  
"Talk to me like that one more fucking time and i'll swear to god i will throw you off my ship, lass.", he still couldn't suppress the hiss in his voice.

She got even closer and he could see the fury in her eyes.  
Her jaw clenched and she inhaled deeply as the two of them just faced each other off, only angrily staring for what felt like a minute.  
Edward actually started to feel at least a little threatened. He had no idea how much self control the woman possessed and he knew all to well of the hidden blades on her wrists.  
"Listen, ", his voice was still dark, still pushed, but a little less deadly, "Just because we have a deal, doesn't mean that y-"  
She interrupted him by suddenly coming closer and for a second Edward jumped and took a step back.  
The Devil was much faster than him though, grabbed his clothing and pulled him close, her lips meeting his in a heated kiss.  
Edward eased into it the second they'd touched, his hands wandering to her back to push her body closer to him.  
Her hands clawed into his hair and she moaned softly against him as he pressed her closer.  
He felt betrayed.  
He'd just been furious and could barely contain himself and now, feeling her soft lips and those damn full hips and her fucking perfect breast so close on him, he could do absolutely nothing.  
He felt betrayed by himself.  
Like being drawn in by a Siren, or being tempted by...well...the devil.  
She was the one to break it up and softly pushed him back.  
Her huge dark eyes stared up at him, unblinking, unforgiving.  
"Damn you woman...", he whispered so soft and yet so wanting.  
"I will be gone for about a week. I will be here on Sunday, heard me? Don't be late! And don't dare follow me.", she explained plainly, her finger pointing at his chest.  
"Don't fuck to many bitches while i'm gone, or at least leave some for me.", she continued, winked at him and turned around, leaving him on his own, only able to stare after her.

Edward frowned, not quite realizing what exactly had happened and if he should be mad.  
Only Adé's small caught pulled him out of his deep thoughts and he spun to his right to see the huge man just standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
He still couldn't keep a small smile of his face though.  
"Cap, you just caught a devil's kiss. That 'aint no good.", he somehow warned.  
Edward just frowned and looked back to where he'd last seen her, but she was already gone, had blended with the crowd.  
He turned his head to look at his crew who just stared up at them.  
"What?!", Edward shouted and they soon got back to rapidly looking somewhere else.  
"Told you so...", André mumbled.  
"Just because she kissed him doesn't mean that-",  
"Oh shut it Jack! Forget her!", Steve silently hissed to the man next to him.

After the crew had rested for a while Edward announced that they would stay for a day and then return to do some work.  
The man gladly accepted the free time and one after another they disappeared into the city.  
Edward himself took the night off to get something to drink and so he ended up leaned back in a rather small, calm tavern.  
He missed Nassau already.  
He missed the usual ramblings and the roughness.  
In that second Edward was sure he would introduce his little Siren to his friends.  
No matter if woman or not, she was a god damn killer and a fancy one at that. They would have to accept her one way or another.  
He wanted nothing more but to sit outside, staring at the sky with a bottle of rum in front, her on and his friends next to him.  
What more could life have to offer?  
He thought of Thatch and the others. Of Kidd.  
James had told him about a place he should go. Maybe he would. Yes he would. Just tomorrow he would take a look at what his friend had found this time.  
But for tonight Edward relaxed. Leaned back and stared into the Tavern, wondering what his devil was doing at the moment.

It was one week.   
Perfectly one week when Edward found himself sitting at the harbor, staring at the stones underneath his feet.  
He'd fucked up again and he knew it.  
He'd fucked up and he'd fucked it up with her people this time and hopefully, hopefully she wouldn't kill him.  
He sighted and put his head in his hands.   
What was he even doing?  
When he arrived here in the Caribbean all he wanted to do was to earn money and return home. And now he didn't even know if he'd ever return home or if he wanted to. Oh AND he was somehow into a strange cult of murderers, sleeping next to their god damn head hunter called THE DEVIL.   
He recalled what happened over and over again.   
When he'd reached the island Kidd told him of, it was filled to the brim with Assassins.   
Some kind of tribe, really, and he somehow managed to sneak up to Kidd, got a glance into that damned cave, got even more confused about the whole Sage-thing and then it all went done.   
Theoretically it wasn't his fault that so many of them were killed.   
Theoretically, it was Walpoles fault, for giving the Templars the map to mark out the location of the group.   
Theoretically, he helped a lot.  
He wasn't the bad guy!  
He was-  
...somehow responsible yes.   
Kenway sighted again, his hand ruffling through his thick blonde hair.   
He just wanted the god damn money. Since when did he feel so bad about things like that? Since when did it haunt him, that some people (he didn't even really knew) got hurt?

"What have you done Edward..."  
Her voice still sounded distant.   
He could make out that she was standing somewhere behind him.   
In front of him the sea lovingly hummed and behind him there was the usual bantering noises Havana made.   
There she stood now, somewhere behind him, probably staring him down.   
Edward sighted one last, long time and squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed himself up, turning around to meet her gaze.   
She didn't exactly look angry.   
Not like she was about to kill him. But she looked hurt.   
Both physically and psychological.   
Her right eye shimmered in a soft blue and her upper lip was hurt. She wore a serious frown.   
"Okay...listen I...Theoretically-"  
"Edward.", she only said his name and he already felt scolded.  
His hand reached for his forehead again as he looked to the ground.   
"So you heard?", he asked carefully, looking at her through some stray hair that fell in his face.  
"Of course i heard.", she hissed.   
He went silence and she just groaned, walking up to him.   
"If you...", she lay her hands on his shoulders, "ever interfere with the Assasins, why don't you just ask me? This could have gotten terribly wrong! They are trained killers god damn it!", she hissed, yet sounding soft.  
Edward frowned in confusion.   
"Wait...so you aren't angry at me for...you know leading the templars there and stuff?", he asked carefully.  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Well, i AM. But it wasn't exactly your fault, was it? When you...we....gave them the map you had no idea who the fuck they were so it's not exactly your fault.", she explained.   
"Right...", he mumbled, still feeling a little guilty.   
He could feel her beautiful dark eyes on him and her thumps caressing his shoulders as she looked at him.   
"You've been hurt?", she asked carefully.  
Only now did Edward slowly move his hands to her, tugging them around her hips to at least somehow hug her.   
Noticing that she did not push him away, he really softly tucked her closer, pulling her against him, burying his face in her neck.   
He could feel her against him and it made him feel so relaxed all of a sudden.   
The last days had been terrible.   
Not knowing if she was alive, not knowing if she wouldn't want to see him again.   
He breathed her in. Her sweet scent, her soft skin, her loving touches.  
Closing his eyes he muttered a small, "Not a lot."  
At that he could feel her head turning a little, as she planted a soft kiss on his throat.   
"What happened?", she asked.   
"T's just my arm. Not that it's broken or anything. Just a little fucked up. You?"  
"I'm okay. Just a little 'fucked up'", she quoted him and he chuckled softly.   
"Did the crew forgive me?", she whispered, as her hand caressed the back of his head.   
"Yes they did. Happy that they're in Havana, they were.", Edward smiled softly, "Don't you worry about that. They listen to their Cap'."  
The cockiness slowly returned to his voice and she smiled as he finally pulled away to look at her.   
Staring at her for a little, he planted the softest kiss on her lips, before touching her forehead with his.   
"I don't deserve you.", he whispered softly.  
"Why are you so sentimental, Edward? What happened when i was gone?", she chuckled.   
"I missed ya.", he smirked, his hand nudging her chin up as he pulled his head back, looking down at her.   
"Good to know...", she whispered, "Now...Would you mind doing me a favor?"  
He stared deeply into her eyes. "Eveyerthing."  
"Take me out for a drink, will you?", she asked, frowning exhausted.   
A bright grin settled on his face, as he started to laugh.   
Giving her a last kiss, he turned to her side, one hand around her waist as they walked up into the city.   
"Always, Seagull. Always!"

 

Edward came walking up to her with two cups in his hands.   
He'd carefully put them down as he flashed her a smile.   
The Tavern they were in was relatively crowded and loud, drunken chatter filled the room.   
The place they sat at was relatively quiet though. A calm corner, the next two tables around them were empty.  
"I though you'd drink-"  
He couldn't finish his sentence.   
She hadn't stopped staring at him since they had gotten into the place. He didn't wear his normal coat, but a pair of black trousers and a shirt that was completely unbuttoned, showing off a bit off his broad chest and his strong arms.   
She did not know why but in these very painful moments that he had gone to get the drinks, she couldn't keep still.   
Her fingers had played with her hair and her tongue slowly licked over her lips as she had watched him.   
The moment he had put the cups down, she had gotten a tight grip on his shirt and pulled him down next to her, her mouth already on his.   
It was a heated, driven kiss and she moaned into him as she turned and placed her other leg next to him, sitting on his lab.  
Edward was the one to pull away, staring at her in shock and wide eyed, looking down to notice her sitting on him with spread legs.   
As he glanced at her she appeared so...needy.   
Her cheeks were flushed red, her eyes filled with shyness and lust and her lips appeared redder than usual.   
He blinked a few times before groaning, and starting to kiss her again.   
She moaned softly against him and he closed his eyes, feeling her hot body pressed so close against him.   
Her squirms and little sounds started to make him feel uncomfortable in his trousers and his hands wandered to her ass, squeezing tightly.   
Her hand clawed into his shoulder as she moaned his name so softly against his jaw that only he could hear it.  
"Fuck Seagull...", he groaned, starting to kiss her neck.   
"S-sorry what were you saying?", she stuttered, trying to concentrate.   
He stopped for a second, leaning back to look at her.   
She looked so flustered, so obedient, so fucking hot.  
"I don't even remember...", he whispered, his voice dark and manly, "Where the hell did that change of attitude come from? Las time we've seen each other you'd been hissing at me in front of my crew...", he continued, his hand squeezing her thigh.   
"I...", she started to mumble, cheeks still red, "I remember to have kissed you the last time we'd seen each other.."  
"Aye...", Edward smirked, his other hand cupping her cheek now, his thump running up and down her bottom lip, "I remember that. Was quite the surprise..."  
"Sorry...I couldn't contain myself. You just...", she struggled and he loved it.   
"I what?", he teased, his voice deep again.   
"You fucking turned me on by being so damn...dominant.", she whispered softly, her hot breath on him.   
Edwards heart missed a beat.   
"Does my little seagull like that?", he whispered back, his hand running up her thigh.   
She waited a while before softly panting a , "Sometimes..."  
He groaned and started kissing her again, her hips starting to move in a lovely rhythm on him.   
"Edward...", she moaned again, her hand running down his chest till it rested between his legs, stroking him softly through the fabric.   
Her eyes widened a little in surprise, looking down at himself.   
"Your so damn hard...", she whispered softly, "just let me...", her hand squeezed a little and Edward threw his head back a little, moaning silently.   
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck...we have to get out of here...", he quickly stuttered, grabbing her hands by her wrists, stopping her from torturing him any further. 

He nearly shot up from his seat, his hands underneath her ass, so she wouldn't automatically fall off and she gasped in surprise as he did so.   
Edward let go of her and she glided down to stand on her own as he hushed to the counter, his hand not leaving her as he dragged her with him.   
"Room. Now.", he demanded.  
She just stood close to him, pressed against his side, all big eyes and red cheeks.  
"Sorry Mate.", the bartender exclaimed untouched, "We're all out."  
"There has to be SOME room. I'll pay the fucking price four times if necessary!", Edward hissed.   
The man behind the counter just raised his brows and shook his head, "Sorry. All out.", he repeated and Edward nearly jumped at him in that moment.   
"The Jackdaw?", she asked softly, tugging at his side.   
He turned to her. God she sounded so needy. So ready for him, for his stiff, hard-  
Edward shook the thought of, he needed to get her somewhere comfortable.   
"Yeah. Yeah love.", he rapidly answered, nodding. 

The way up to the ship was a fast one.   
He nearly jogged, dragging her behind, his hand never leaving hers.   
As they neared the harbor he just spun to his side, his hands suddenly on her as he heaved her up, carrying her bridal style.   
She stared at him with wide eyes, before moving her head, starting to kiss and lick over his exposed neck.   
"Mmmh Baby....Fuck....we're right there...just a few more meters...", he groaned.   
"Aye Captain...", she purred, kissing the side of his ear.   
"You have no idea how damn hard you're making me love..."  
"I hope i'll get to feel the consequences...", she moaned.   
"Hell yes you will..."  
"I hope there aren't to many men of the crew on board..."  
"I don't care. All of Havana will hear you scream...", his voice was so thick, so deep and so wanting.  
She threw him a long glance before kissing him forcefully, as he groaned into her mouth. 

He nearly ran up the ramp to the Jackdaw, wanting nothing more that to throw her on the bed, rip those clothes of her heavenly body and fuck her so good, that she'd-  
"Evening Kenway."

He froze.   
She froze.   
He could feel her wanting to get down as she'd heard the stranger's voice, but Edward kept her right in place, even pressing her closer against him as if protecting her.   
Slowly she turned to look at the man in front of them.   
"What do you want Ben?!?", Edward hissed.   
Hornigold stood right in front of the door to the Captain's Quarters.   
"We need to talk.", he exclaimed, his hands crossed in front of his chest.   
"Tomorrow morning, okay?", Edward suggested, simply walking pass him.   
"NOW", Hornigold hissed, turning around to open the door and getting in.   
Edward stared at him, and if looks could kill...  
Then he looked at her in his arms and she looked at him with a worried frown on her face.   
Softly, reluctantly he'd let her down.   
She still had her hands on his chest, as she gave the man that leaned against the huge desk now a side glance.  
"What happened?", she asked softly.


	16. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them notice, just how much they really care for each other.

She did the talking.  
And she was handling it well. Handling him well.  
When Hornigold had arrived on the Jackdaw he was furious and excited and just over all emotion packed.  
But this woman managed to sooth him in a matter of minutes.  
Edward just explained that she was with him and that Ben could trust her, and from that point she started working her magic.  
Medicine was what the'd talked about.  
Edward had added that in the week she'd been 'working', he had visited Nassau and met up with Vane, Ben and Thatch and discussed that they really had to get to some medications.  
What he didn't knew back then was how fast this would have to happen.

Nassau was sick.

"Well, didn't the Spanish Galleon we were on, the one that sunk...", she turned her pretty little head to Edward who soon understood.  
"Yes I think so...but how to reach it?"  
He sat right next to her on her bed, while Ben still rested, leaned against the side of Edward's desk.  
"A diving bell?", Ben asked them.  
Edward frowned at the thought of it and she frowned not knowing what was going on.  
"What's a diving bell?", she asked softly.  
"A huge thing which allows you to go on real deep diving tours.", Edward explained plainly, caressing her head and kissing the side of it.  
"Do we have something like that?", she asked, looking up at Ben now.  
"No we don't.", the man sighted, staring at her in an interested matter.  
Who was that woman and why did Edward seem so close to her?  
She definitely was beautiful, but she seemed intelligent too, and on top of that he felt like he'd seen her before.  
"Then we'll buy one.", she shrugged.  
Ben laughed. "Sweet, but honey, who pays for it?"  
"Do not call me names.", she warned, glaring at the man (making Edward chuckle), "And no problem. I'll buy your bell."  
Edward still caressed her head. He enjoyed the softness of her hair, and to be honest he was still flustered by their heated 'conversation' earlier.  
"Really? Thanks love."  
"No problem.", she smiled softly at him, before turning back to Ben.

"You just buy one?", Ben crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Well...yes.", she smiled nicely at him.  
"Just like that?"  
"If Nassau needs it.", she nodded, reassuring the man.  
Edward was still full on invested in trying to touch her as much as possibly, as he kissed her shoulder now.  
Ben frowned. "And you've got the money?"  
"Money is not the problem. My Resources are pretty much endless.", she grinned deviously, her teeth appearing sharp and her eyes glistening in the dimm light.  
"Who the hell even are you?!", Ben suddenly asked, frowning even more now. This woman unsettled him and so did Kenways affection for her.  
Sure she was quite pretty, but he seemed as if he was caught by a spell.  
She grinned even wider now.  
Edward finally turned his head to look at his friend.  
"Aye, Haven't even introduced you two! That here, is the Devil."  
"Pleased to meet you, Mister Hornigold.", the woman sang.  
"The...the devil?", Ben raised a brow, questioning the sanity of his college.  
"We've met before, Mister Hornigold.", she leaned back now, smirking, "But it wasn't your soul I wanted."  
Ben blinked a few times, before suddenly realizing where he knew her from.  
"You're...you're the lass that save me from that redcoat!"  
She tilted her head, smiling softly, "No problem, by the way."  
"And you're, the devil? Sweet name for such a fair young Lady.", Ben chuckled, "So Kenway, she's with you?"  
"More like I'm with her.", Edwards answered, looking first at her and then at him.  
"How's that?", Ben asked again, speaking to her now.  
"Sold his soul.", she shrugged.  
"She's an abnormally good killer. And i sail her around.", Edward explained.

"Let's cut this short gentleman.", she said after a while, slightly exhausted.  
This bantering of the Captains (that had been going on for the last hour) really bothered her by now.  
They both turned their heads to look at her.  
"Conclusion?", she asked softly.  
Edward thought for a while before answering: "We'll sail east tomorrow and buy that diving bell. Then we meet up with Blackbeard at the Sunken Galleon and...well", Edward shrugged, "Hope we'll be lucky."  
"I however try to find another way to gather more medicine and we will meet up in exactly two weeks in Nassau."  
"Sounds like a plan to me...are we done then?", she looked up to the two men, who then exchange glances and stared back at her.  
"I guess so. I won't be bothering any longer. Thanks for the help, i guess.", Ben nodded, "Edward, accompany me off the ship?"  
Edward just 'Aye'ed in approval and placed a kiss on her forehead before guiding Hornigold out.

"Think we'll find some?"  
"I hope so...", Edward sighted, "Nassau needs us. And i know you don't have much love for the place, but I'm sure we are on the right path."  
Ben was silent for a while, just striving down the docks.  
"By the way, nice catch you landed there.", Ben smirked at him.  
Edward just laughed it off.  
"The Devil? Aye she's a precious one. But not mine though. Yet."  
There was longing hidden in that last word.  
"She isn't? You seem more than close.", Ben frowned.  
"Well, partners in crime i'd put it.", Edward chuckled.  
"And seems like she's rich."  
"Aye, she makes good money."  
"'Makes'? What's she doin?", Ben stared up at the stars now. It was late night already.  
"Uh...A headhunter of sorts. But keep that to yourself, aye mate?"  
Ben stared at him wide eyed. "Headhunter? What have you gotten yourself into again Kenway?", he chuckled, "Well, whatever. I'll keep my mouth shut."  
"Thank you Ben.", he smiled, his hand on Hornigolds back.

"Love?"  
Edward peeked into his room.  
There she was, laying on his bed, only wearing her underwear and a light, slightly see through fabric, looking like a short dress.  
He smirked to himself.  
"Where have we left of?", he asked smugly, walking up to her.  
Only now did he notice that she was...asleep.  
Edward stopped in front of his bed, looking down at his beauty.  
"Oh..", he whispered.  
Yet he couldn't be angry. He had no idea what she had been through in the last week.  
As silently and softly as possible, he undressed himself, not leaving her sleeping form out of sight.  
When nothing more but his trousers were left on him, he tucked himself into bed, just behind her.  
Slowly he pulled the blanket off from underneath their bodies, trying his best not to wake her up.  
He lay it on top of them, his hand now gliding along her body to rest between her breasts, hugging her from behind.  
He closed his eyes, breathing her in.  
He adored this.  
Her body pressed against his. Her warmth, her smell, her soft muttering and moving while she dreamed her haunting dreams.  
Suddenly, she moved.  
Edward tucked his arm back, curiously watching her sleepy movements.  
She'd turned to face him, her body again pulling itself closer to his, as she pressed her head against his chest.  
"I missed you, Edward.", she muttered, half asleep.  
"I missed you too...", he softly spoke, a smile on his lips.  
Damn. He loved this woman. There was nothing he could do against it.  
She may be a cold killer and a beast, but she was his. His hand played with her hair, his lips kissing her forehead.  
"I love you.", he whispered so softly, he was sure she did not hear it.

It was only a few days after that very long, draining conversation that they spotted the Queen Ann's Revenge out on the ocean.  
"That's her. That's Bleakbeard.", Adé nodded, gesturing at the ship.  
"I'll be off, then...", she stood next to him, a hand raised as she made her way down the stairs.  
Edward looked up from the sea before him and turned to his right, watching her closely.  
"Love? Where to?", he asked, more than his usual 'little' confused.  
"Cabin?", she asked this turned around, walking backwards as she spoke to him, "That's Blackbeards ship! Just because Hornigold met me doesn't mean Thatch can too! Just not yet. Your reputation - forgot?"  
"Damn my reputation. He'll love ya!", Edward answered loudly, even whining a little.  
"No bantering Kenway!", she called up to him, already at the door to his Chambers.

The first thing Edwards had noticed was the enormous amount of firepower Thatch's Ann' possessed.  
It was a huge ship indeed and he grinned for a while, before starting his chat with Ed.  
"So where's your spanish Galleon? Huh?"  
Blackbeard's voice had always been a strong one and Edward could hear him loud and clear, even over the cliff between the ships.  
Edward chuckled by hearing this. He'd missed his friend.  
"Just up there.", he gestured, pointing ahead, "I'll go get us some."  
"Do that Kenway. And don't drown.", Thatch laughed.

"So..."  
She had noticed the bantering on the ship and had peeked out of the Cabin, just to see her dear Pirate undressing himself in front of the crew.  
His head spun to his side to look at her, a grin forming on his face.  
"So what, Love?", he asked her, holding out a hand.  
This was a sign for her to come over and with soft, careful steps she walked up to him.  
His hand glided along her side, finally resting on her hip, pulling her close to him.  
"So how is this working?", She asked.  
While Edward was staring at certain parts of her with a certain smirk, she was glancing up at the huge diving bell with a certain distrust in her eyes.  
"The bell, " Edward looked up too now, "Is being let down into the water. a bit of air stays inside. While it's sinking, I hang on to the iron and get dragged down, using the bell as an air supply.", he explained and both of them didn't stop staring at the thing.  
"You will NOT go alone!", she suddenly hissed, her eyes focused on him again.  
He chuckled softly but soon noticed the seriousness in her gaze.  
"Oh...do you...worry?", he teased her, his hand squeezing her hip.  
"...", she just stared at him, looking on edge, "...yes.", she softly said.  
It was barely a whisper, but Edwards hurt sunk at the vulnerability of her voice. His smirk disappeared and without hesitation he lowered his head, kissing her.  
Not one of their hungry, pleasured kisses - but a soft and loving one.  
"I will be alright. Trust me love.", he whispered back, only inches apart from her.  
"I do. But I will still come with you!", the frown didn't leave her features.  
"No you won't. One day maybe, okay? But for now stay here, wait for me. I'll be back soon.", he assured her.  
"Be EXTRA careful...alright?"  
"Alright.", he smirked again.  
"BUT i will wait for you on the small boat out on the open, so I can be with you when you come back up!", she demanded.  
"Alright.", he nodded, smiling softly.  
She lowered her gaze to his lips, again looking a little worried as her hand now rested on his cheek.  
"And now let me help you undress, Captain.", she stated, softly tugging at his shirt.  
He just grinned as she started working.  
Edward knew very well that her fingers were very well capable of untying his outfit way faster than he ever could.  
A few of the crew members who prepared the bell chuckled at the sight.  
"Service, aye?", Edward winked at them, smirking.

Seeing him go was an awe full sight.  
She was the one who tidily tucked his hair together in a bun, as she reached around his neck, her chest pressed against his.  
"Be careful. There are sharks. Hide in the wrecks. And...be safe! Better take a gasp more than one to less!", she warned him, her voice a little weakened by her worries.  
As she was done with his hair she glanced at him, his hands suddenly taking hers into his.  
"You are being unbelievably cute right now, you know that?", he asked, a smirk on his full lips.  
She looked down, getting her hands back to herself, placing it somewhere else.  
Her hand ran across his muscular chest a last time. She pushed a rushed kiss on his lips and caressed his hair, before letting go of him.  
If anyone would've asked her, she'd of course say that the kiss was merely for good luck, and that she was only worried he couldn't full fill his part of their bargain anymore.  
"It's just for the deal!", she hissed, a little offended at the smiles of the crew.  
But she couldn't deny that she was holding her breath as the iron crashed into the water and Edward jumped after it.

The medicine was spoiled.  
When Edward talked to Thatch, he'd didn't seem to be surprised.  
"We'll be stealin' medicine then...", he mumbled.  
"Don't...I...We will find a way.", Edward ensured him, keeping a calm voice.

About a week later, the men would meet again.  
Edward just knew something was up - because she did.  
She couldn't sleep that night.  
Constantly moving around and moaning softly, to the point that Edward had just pulled her close, making it unable for her to do so any longer.  
Her fingers caressed the back of his hand as he held her.  
She had tried staring at the ceiling for a few hours, but that didn't sooth her worrying either.  
For a while, it must have been around 2 am, he could feel the loving touch of her finger, tracing the Kraken on his back for what felt like hours.  
Not that Edward didn't enjoy the treatment, quite the opposite really, but he started to fear for his seagull.  
"What is it?", he'd finally asked, as the morning sun already began to shimmer through the glass.  
"I don't know...a feeling. Someone isn't alright.", she whispered.  
He looked up at her.  
She sat, leaned against the back of the bed while he lay on his tummy.  
Since his devil was around he'd always slept like a dead man, even dreaming of sweet things whenever he did.  
She was like a therapy for him.  
"It will be alright.", he ensured her, still half asleep, again enjoying the feeling of her fingernail, tracing over his back in a ghostly manner.  
"I hope so, my Captain...", she whispered, staring ahead.

"That's Captain Hornigolds ship!"  
Adé had said this rather loudly, as Edward still gazed at the vessel.  
Somehow the feeling of her being right crept up inside him and he frowned.  
He had ordered her to stay in bed, since she had been awake all night.  
When he softly maneuvered the Jackdaw to stand next to Ben's ship, he asked with a rather worried tone.  
"What happened? Where you attacked?"  
"Nah. The Opposite! We were Sailing when Blackbeard suddenly attacked a god damn British Man'O War.", the other Captain hissed loudly.  
"Why would he do that?", Edward's groan was hardly able to suppress as he spoke.  
"Still searching for the damn Medicine!"  
Edward sighted. "I...I will bring him home.", he ensured the other man, trying to calm him.  
"Ahhh, leave him! He brought this upon himse-...Uh, Well hello there!", The sudden shift of Ben's tone confused Edward. He followed his gaze just to find the Devil standing at the Edge of the Jackdaw, leaning over the railing to get a better look at Hornigold.  
"Mornin' Mister Ben. What happened to your lovely ship?", she asked, a smile on her lips.  
Edward couldn't believe the flirty sound her voice had.  
"Ah, Nothing that could keep me down, Dear!", Ben laughed, his hand ruffling through his hair.  
It didn't take much to see that he was startled to see the beauty again.  
HIS beauty, Edward thought to himself.  
"No really? Must I be worried?", she asked, tilting her head.  
If she didn't sound so angelic Edward might have been a little angry at her sweet ramblings.  
"Not for me, Lady. Thatch is still in there though.", Ben answered, gesturing the fog ahead of them.  
This was the moment she looked up at Edward.  
Her stare was worried, all cheering and flirting forgotten.  
"Let's go then. We must save him before it is to late!", she called up to her Captain and Edward just nodded.

"I thought i told you to stay in bed.", he muttered, concentrating his gaze straight ahead, trying not to sail into something in that deep fog.  
She had just walked up the stairs to stand next to him.  
"Sorry love. It's just not the same when you aren't there.", she whispered, for only his ears to hear as she leaned up to him, kissing his cheek.  
She made her way up to Adé, placing a hand on his shoulder, her head against his arm.  
"Ahhh Adé. I'm tired as hell I tell you.", she chatted.  
The huge man chuckled. "I believe that, Miss. Did not sleep much did you?"  
"Well, our lovely Capatin here slept well enough.", she looked at him and he smiled, "But something told me that there is something wrong today...something bad happening...", she muttered.  
Adéwale frowned. "One should trust the visions of the devil."  
"One really should.", she nodded, sounded worried again, "Let's hope we can prevail the bad things from happening, shall we?"

It was her who managed to spot the Queen Ann's first.  
Edward was unsure, but sailing closer, Adé soon confirmed her apprehension.  
The huge ship had docked on a rather small island.  
"Oh my, what has-"  
Edward's rambling was soon interrupted by a loud hiss of hers.  
"SHH!", she held up her hand, silencing him, staring ahead all strained, "I hear...I hear the clinging of swords...he's in trouble...he's in big...I'm going in!"  
Edward and Adé both stared at her, both trusting in her abilities.  
"Wh-what? Love?", Edward stuttered.  
"I'm going there NOW. He is your friend right? He needs us. Get the Jackdaw closer, then follow up. I'll go now, sail closer to his vessel!", she sounded dead serious and as she walked closer to the railing she fumbled with her weapons, pulling some straps more tightly.  
"Are you sure love?", Edward asked again, a little worried both of his friend and his woman.  
"Yes. And hurry!", she glanced at him and Edward only nodded.  
"You'll find me, just follow the noises.", she assured him.  
Edward still only heard the faintest of sounds but trusted her and her senses enough to be right.  
She was about to go, as he suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her back.  
The devil's eyes widened in surprise but Edward just leaned down, eagerly pressing his soft lips against hers.  
"Be save.", he demanded in the softest way something could be demanded.  
She carefully nodded at him, his grip getting loser on her as he saw her sprinting down his ship.  
She'd jumped over the railing in front of her, landing with a thud in front of the Captain's Quarters and ran up to the other side of the ship where she gracefully balanced up the bowsprit, leaping over to the Queen Ann's.

Thatch was indeed a little startled as he saw the blade, appearing from inside the skull of the man in front of him.  
He stared at the figure, as the dark iron was pulled back and the corpse fell to the ground.  
Before him stood a woman, a small thing really, a long, curved sword in her hands.  
"Who the hell are you?", the man asked, not knowing if to laugh of to be prepared to fight.  
The sword was gracefully pulled back, blood splattering the ground next to her as she spoke.  
"A friends associate.", she answered, drawing a gun, shooting a soldier in the distance.  
"And what friend might that be?", Thatch grinned now, already focusing on another redcoat.  
"A close one.", she slipped around him, killing the man.  
"Would you stop killing my targets!"  
" I am here to protect you Mister Blackbeard."  
The man laughed out loud.  
"Protect? Me?", he laughed again, stopping suddenly as she held the gun barrel straight to his face.  
The shot echoed through the air and unimpressed, Blackbeard turned his head to see the soldier, who'd crept up behind him tumbling down.  
"Yes.", she answered, tilting her head with a devilish smile.

"THATCH!"  
Edwards voice surprised him.  
With a small, unbelieving frown Blakbeard turned to see his former apprentice rushing up to him.  
Kenways steps got slower as he noticed the pile of dead bodies scattered around the beach and the fight no longer going on.  
"Are you alright?", he asked, his brows drawn together.  
"Sure i am. Expected anything else? What got you here?", Thatch asked, a hand on Edwards shoulder now.  
"I ah...a coincidence. I stumbled across Hornigold...where...", Edward looked around, searching for something, "Have you seen..."  
"Right here."  
Her voice was right behind him and as Edward turned around he immediately pulled her closer, pressing her body against his, kissing her temple.  
"Are you hurt?", he asked.  
"Not at all.", she assured him, chuckling a little at his fuss.  
"Ahh...so you are the 'friend' she was talking about!", Thatch figured.  
"I guess i am.", Edward sighted, a little more relaxed now, "I see you left no work for me?"  
The question was more directed at the devil than at Blackbeard, although he was the one to answer.  
"For me neither! The one-man-army here took care of all our problems before we could really face them!", he hissed, sounding more like complaining than being grateful.  
Edward just laughed and looked at her.  
"Well. I sent the Devil out to help you, I didn't expect any less!", Edward winked at her.  
"The Devil?", Thatch asked, a little surprised, staring at her, "Girl is getting more interesting with every second, but now excuse me, will you. I must find my Galleon..." Blackbeard muttered this, as he walked up to his ship.  
"Edward, would you kindly take the wheel?", he gestured.  
Kenway just nodded, rushing up to the Queen Ann's revenge. Their mission of taking the Medicine was not over yet.  
"Aye, I guess the two of us will have to have a long talk, If you truly are who Kenway says you are - that is.", Blackbeard had put his hand on her back, softly guiding her up to his huge ship.  
"I guess we could do that, Mister Thatch.", she chuckled darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening people!  
> I hope you've enjoyed that chapter or like the story and it's turns (at all).   
> If you did (or don't for that matter) and you've got the time, just let me know! Comment's are important for me since they give me a gentle hint if i'm doing things right or wrong.   
> :) much love to all of you.


	17. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are longer chapters okay? I hope they are okay. (Don't be mad pls)

She awoke with a squirm followed by a desperate moan.  
Her eyes were wide and her heart pounded violently against her chest.  
She was scarred. The realization that it had simply been a dream was creeping up way to slow and adrenaline still floated through her body, her head still ached from the sheer terror.  
"Shhhht."  
A finger trailed up and down her exposed back, a voice soothed her.  
She lay on her side, her head lay on his muscular chest and her body was pressed against his ribs.  
Edward glanced down at her. He lazily held a book in his right hand, while his left arm was put around her in a protective matter.  
"Are you awake?", she asked.  
Her voice cracked and trembled, still fearful.  
"Aye Love.", he purred, his hand still wandering over the letters that were immortalized on her shoulders.  
"Did I woke you up?", she asked carefully, tilting her head to look up at him with wide, reddened eyes.  
Edward watched her a while before sighting.  
"Oh Edward...", she groaned, so softly and full of regret that it nearly hurt him, "I am so so sorry."  
As she said this she pressed her face closer to him, as if hiding.  
He chuckled softly, stroking her hair.  
Edward adored her wearing her hair open like this. She mainly wore it in some kind of braid when she worked, which he understood but didn't approve.  
On the other hand he wasn't quite sure if he could concentrate on anything having that magnificent angel running around him all day.  
"It's okay, love.", he muttered, shifting slightly to kiss the top of her head.

He knew all to well that she suffered from something.  
It was their second night together when he had noticed it.  
She was always dreaming. And never pleasant things.  
The devil would shift around and moan and pant and sometimes even cry in her sleep.  
Regularly he would find her outside the bed, curled together in a corner, or outside the Cabin just staring at the stars and the sea - a small tear running down her cheek.  
He had asked her what she dreamed about.  
'I don't remember', she had told him, but he could tell when she lied.  
Sometimes, on the days she seemed especially off, she would excuse herself and go to his cabin. He caught her once, as she sat on the bed lifelessly staring ahead.  
Not quite sure if she cried or not, he just walked up to her, hugged her and told her everything would be alright.  
He asked if there was anything he could do to help, but she just smiled at him, telling him he already did and that it was so much better since he was around.  
Edward had wondered how she'd even slept without him then.  
Usually, it didn't bug him though. She had told him time and again that there was no need to worry and that it was nothing more than bad dreams. AND, Edward slept like a dead man.  
Sometimes he would notice her warmth being gone though, or hear her cry out and mumble.  
He once caught her talking in her sleep. Small whispers.  
It was Latin. When he had tried asking her questions, she had answered in a deeper, unsettling voice and he learned from that moment on not to do that anymore.

Sometimes he asked himself, if what Adé thought was at least partly true.  
Maybe she was the devil. Demonic at least. Or angelic. Fallen. Something in between maybe.  
She was, somehow, unearthly.  
She would indeed write strange symbols on the Jackdaw.  
Edward had noticed her doing so in some nights, painting small sigils and runes and phrases in red liquid all over the ship.  
'It is for protection.', she had said, smiling at him so lovingly, that all fear was forgotten.  
He had also noticed her doing strange rituals in the cabin when he was out sailing.  
When he DID come down for a small pause, she was there.  
Kneeling in the middle of the Room, candles scattered around the place, focused on a map before her, a pendulum in one hand, a dead rat in the other.  
"Uh...Love?", he had asked carefully and he swore he saw a small red glimmer in her eyes as she had turned around. But she always just smiled lovingly, telling him that he should not worry and that she is 'simply trying something'.  
No matter how much they unsettled him though, her predictions had always been right. Like the one time she had shown him on a map where exactly a special ship would be at a certain time, and it really had been there.  
Edward, being not infidel but not really religious either just brushed it off and took the given as an advantage he could use.

Even though he still did not know much about her, he knew some things.  
Edward was, after all, a clever man.  
The Devil, so he supposed, really came from hell.  
It was her behavior. The small jumps, her peaceful yet always forced attentively nature, the way she looked at people, the way she ate.  
And yes indeed, the way she ate. She appeared to have no problem eating nothing for days, but when there was food, she would eat as much as possible - even if it cause her stomach pain later.  
This woman, grew up poor and possibly in a more than abusive surrounding.  
Not to mention all the scars that seemed to take more place on her body than healthy skin.  
She did drink. She also got wasted but she got terribly quiet when she did. Like someone who drinks to ease pain. To forget.  
Something about all of this made him want to care for her. Protect her.  
In a way, she was triggering his fatherly, or at least manly instincts to prevail any harm from coming her way.  
There was another small thing that had occurred, that favored his theorie.  
It was on that one day, that she'd asked him when his birthday was.  
Edward thought it to be a cute gesture and proudly announced the date.  
She just nodded thoughtfully, as if saving given information in the back of her little head.  
The man just grinned, leaning closer.  
"N yours?", he asked, smirking now.  
"What for?", she suddenly seemed startled and even blushed a little.  
"Presents. Being Festive.", he shrugged.  
"I...I don't have one.", she shook her head.  
"Stop the 'Devil-crap'. Come on. Tell me!", he smiled.  
She turned to him as she felt his hand on her shoulder, she just frowned.  
"I really don't...i never knew mine. Sorry.", she just shrugged, a little sad that she might angered him.  
"Wait so you never...never like...no presents?"  
She just shrugged again.  
"Did you never ask your pare-"  
Before he could speak that out, she interrupted him. "There...was no one to ask, Edward."  
Edward blinked a little unbelieving before frowning. "Well! My birthday is your birthday then. We'll share.", with that he'd kissed her head and she chuckled.

"Come here...", he whispered that night, his voice smooth and dark.  
His arm pushed her closer to him and she joined his efforts by doing as he wanted and rolled onto him.  
It was only now that she'd noticed to be completely naked and she blushed softly as she looked at her bare breast, squeezed up and resting on his chest.  
"Have you undressed me?", she asked, a little confused.  
"You were burning up...", he tried to explain, smirking.  
"Aren't i'm too heavy?", she asked, resting her head on her hands, just below his throat.  
"Oh please love.", he said and she could feel him chuckle.  
"It feels good...", she whispered softly, gazing at his eyes.  
He had meanwhile thrown the book over to his desk and the light of the candle next to the bed illuminated them.  
"What?", Edward asked. One of his hands rested just above her butt, the other one glided along her ribs.  
"Your body...your skin underneath mine...to...feel you breath...", her finger meanwhile drew little circles on his chest, "I'm sorry I-"  
"Don't.", he suddenly stopped her bantering, "Please. Go on."  
She blushed a little and then smiled, looking down again.  
"I love this, you know? To wake up next to you. It makes me feel so much safer. To...feel you. Your heated body. To watch you sleep when i woke up again in the middle of the night. I just..enjoy your presence Edward. Just like that. The way you carry my weight, the way you effortlessly just give me stability. I love the feeling of your skin on mine. So intimidate and yet relaxed...I...", she looked up, back at his shimmering blue orbs which stared her down, "Just...Thank you, Edward."  
It was then, that he kissed her.  
Softer and more honest than ever before.  
"I love you too.", he whispered.  
She chuckled and her forehead rested against his.  
"That's it, isn't it?", she asked.  
"Love? Aye. For me at least. I love you. I love you, woman.", he repeated. His eyes were open, searching for hers just in front of him but she held them closed.  
Her soft fingers caressed his lips and his cheek and she smiled.  
"I think for me too...", she whispered.  
"Just say it. It won't hurt you."  
"I...", she started, but couldn't quite find the words.  
He said nothing, leaving her the space and time she needed.  
"Think It is love i feel for you, Edward Kenway."

After those words, in that night, their behavior had changed.  
They would start doing ridiculous things like her holding his hand, when he was steering the ship.  
Or the constant little kisses she would get whenever he passed her.  
She often sat on the very edge of the ship, with a canvas before her, a brush in her hand and her gaze fixed on the sea.  
During their longer voyages she would create beautiful paintings.  
He loved each one of them and hung all of them up all over the Jackdaw.  
"I wanted to sell this one!", she chuckled, watching him staring at it in awe, carrying it down to the crew's place.  
"I just bought it!", he would call after her and she would laugh at his sweetness.  
He adored all of her drawings. They mainly showed scenes of the sea, or landscapes of specific islands.  
The moment he'd discovered that she did draw and paint, he was head over heels engaged in her hobby.  
Sometimes he would watch her paint for hours, not able to process how she could change a white ground into something so magnificent.  
Her 'masterpieces' were his though. He would decorate his Captains Quarters with his favorites, proud to find his Jackdaw in most of her scenes.  
(His absolute favorite was one ,nobody but him and her got to see though. Hidden in one of the books nobody touched one way or another.  
A small illustration, drawn with black ink. It was a scene placed in his quarters, on his desk to be precise, with her form leaned back, moaning in pleasure and his clawing into her hips, having himself buried deep inside of her. When she'd first shown him the small sketch his eyes widened.  
'Is that...holy...oh my fucking god this is magnificent...let's...let's do that right now...let's...')  
But he soon found out that that wasn't her only hidden talent.  
She could sing like a Siren and all to often, the crew would gather to sing and cheer together, always listening close when she tuned in.  
When she noticed, that Edward could play the Violin she didn't hesitate to buy him one at the very next stop they'd made.  
She could listen to him play for days without end.  
The passion that drove him whenever he picked up the instrument always made her skin tingle and she could just stare at him in awe at how generous he would bring the small piece of wood and strings to sing.

They were close as often as time would allow it.  
When they were on sea, there were two ways of them to go.  
One was the more passionate one.  
Edward just knew what she wanted when she wanted it.  
The way she danced around him, blinked her gorgeous eyes at him, the way she moved.  
'Adé...I think we deserved a small break, take the wheel real fast?", he would ask this and not shift his gaze from her.  
He would notice the small smirk on her lips.  
They would stroll down the steps together, disappear into his Quarters together and it would be hot and messy.  
Edward had soon noticed that she was indeed the killer he'd known her to be. She was stronger than one would imagine at her small form, but he enjoyed the resistance and challenge when there was some.  
He still vividly remembered the first time this had happened.  
She had basically dragged him into the Cabin and he was quite confused, until he felt her hot kisses and the hidden Need in them.  
Her hands worked on his coat, rapidly and precisely unbuttoning him.  
"Love?", he'd asked her between kisses, still a little confused.  
"Captain?", she answered, her voice not more than a moan.  
"Did anything...uh...happen?", he was constantly interrupted by trying to ease his small hisses, whenever the leg between his would strive his crotch.  
"You. You happened.", she stated, kissing him again.  
"Oh...well then...", with the he just dragged her closer, his hands working to undo the breeches on the back of her Corset.  
He was just done with that, as she'd dropped to her knees, working in his belt.  
Edward stared down at her and as she looked up, she cold see the bliss in his eyes for seeing her in that position.  
He was by then only left in his trousers and his boots.  
Edward could feel her hands, ghosting over him.  
She looked up at him as she did so, his glance was all approval she needed.  
He closed his eyes as she kissed him through the fabric, before softly tugging the trousers down.  
Edward loved the way she always took her time to stare at him before actually doing anything.  
He loved how soft she was.  
She would trace him with only one or two fingers and he could already feel himself straightening up, groaning silently.  
She kissed him. First on the base, then wandering further up until she left a long, wet kiss on his tip.

The white glistening, that appeared on her lips after a while turned him crazy and without saying a single word, he could hear himself whimpering and begging for more.  
She did always fulfill his wishes and Edward moaned loudly as she worked her magic.  
His hand automatically rushed to her head, grabbing and tugging her her soft hair.  
Of all the whores he had paid, none of them felt nearly as good as she did.  
Edward wasn't necessarily a loud lover, but she did things to him he couldn't quite describe.  
She moaned softly too, only against his hardened member as he started guiding her head.  
It required all of his willpower to make her stop.

Whenever it got that messy, it was unpredictable where, how long or even how things would happen.  
It was a heated session that mostly involved all kinds of positions.  
They would constantly switch roles of who was dominant this time, sometimes even getting into a small fight when both didn't feel very submissive that day.  
Edward loved all kinds of things.  
He loved taking her on his desk, leaving heated memories for when he had to do long paperwork sessions later.  
He loved taking her on the ground, just like that in the middle of the room. It made him feel free and in a way, powerful and in command.  
He loved her moaned praises. Loved it when she called him 'Captain' or his 'lion', a name she'd came up with one night as her hand ruffled through his 'thick blonde mane' as she'd called it, kissing the top of his head.  
He loved hearing her moan at all. Noticing that she always tried to be as quiet as possible to not get the whole ship to notice, he'd made it his personal goal to make her squirm and beg and call his name as loudly as possible.  
But over all he really just liked the feeling of her.  
Not just how tight, hot or wet she was but more how she felt underneath him. Her warmth and her muscles moving under her skin and her soft and full curves.

The other kind of sex for them was love.  
It sounded terribly cheesy but he loved her so damn much it was pain for him.  
Sometimes he just wanted to have her close, as close as god damn possible and he would start to kiss her in the softest ways, caress her, whisper sweet things in her ear.  
This mainly happened when both of them were worn out from the hard day and just lay next to each other.  
He would mumble over and over again how beautiful she was, how perfect and strong and absolutely breathtaking. How happy he was that she would let him get so close and that she chose him.  
Suddenly, his normal dirty talk would turn into the sweetest praises one would know. He always appeared so honest and the glistening in his eyes told her that he actually meant what he was telling her.  
It was hard not to feel good because of this.  
She did indeed got a lot of praise, but Edwards sweetly posed exaggerations were heavenly to her.  
Sometimes she even chuckled at the comparisons and Metaphors he chose as he would kiss his way down her body, worshiping every inch of her.  
It was such soft love they made in those nights.  
With a lot of strokes and whispering and slow, lovely thrusts.  
Constant "Did i hurt you?"'s where muttered, constant "you feel so good.", "God i love you so much..."  
He loved her breathing his name.  
So faint that he knew her calls were meant for him and him alone.  
He would be so gentle, their bodies melting into each other and moving in sync.  
On especially exhausting days she would do the work, getting on top and riding him slowly and tender. Her body fondly rocking on him, like the waves softly slapped against the ship.  
His hands would trace up and down her body, his eyes not knowing where to look. He loved her form on his. Her reddened cheeks and lips, their glistening bodies, entangled in the most amorous way, her eyes, sometimes closed and overwhelmed by the pleasure.  
She loved the heat he radiated.  
She loved feeling him inside of her like this, twitching when they both neared the end, loved running her hands over his abs and chest.  
She also loved it how he just knew. Like he knew when she was getting closer and his hands would lay on her shoulders. He would softly pull her down, so her upper body rested on him as he took the work from her, thrusting hard as she clawed into his skin, moaning huskily in his ear, her voice braking with ever move of his.  
He loved the small noises she made when she came.  
Loved how her walls clenched around him, always, always pushing him over the edge.  
On this rare occasion of soft loving, they would often just stay like that for a while.  
Him still inside of her, stroking her hair as they both recovered from their peaks, with her whispering the most charming praises into his ear.

It was on a sunny evening, that she had just made her way back on the ship again.  
She walked up the deck, looking up at her Captain.  
Like usual, the devil had just returned from her usual visits in a city to speak to the Assassins.

"I've got news, Mister Kenway"

As she said that, something in her way of doing so just nudged him to go with her.  
It was nothing more than a small gesture, but he just knew it meant she needed to talk in private.  
"Cabin?", he asked carefully, tilting his head a little.  
She just nodded at him. It was a rewarding nod. A 'well-done' nod.  
He wanted to sigh, just to show her that her commands were pissing him off, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling.  
"Adé?", He turned his head, the tall man was already walking closer to him, taking the wheel in his hands.  
"Sure Captain."

The second he entered the room and heard the door bang behind him, she'd put her arms around his neck.  
He groaned softly at her sudden action, his lips touching hers, kissing her hungrily.  
She returned the kiss with the same amount of eagerness, as his hands reached around her, placed on her ass.  
He pushed her up against him, her legs already spreading for him, comfortably placed around his hips now.  
"Is the devil a bit needy?", he grinned at her.  
She just smirked.  
"Well, there is indeed news but sorry, i couldn't really keep it together..."  
"Would you mind telling said 'news' on the bed?", he asked, gesturing to his left with his head.  
She followed his imaginary line of view and then smiled at him. "No. Not really."

Carrying her over to his favorite place on his ship, he softly put her down, climbing on top of her.  
He hovered over her, leaving kisses along her body.  
"What are these news of yours, love?", he asked between small pecks on her throat, collarbone and jaw.  
One of her hands rested on his back, feeling the movement of his shoulderblade as he moved, the other one on the back of his head, caressing him.  
"You wanted to help me with ma Assassin-matters, right?"  
"True.", he whispered, kissing her right over her ear.  
"I may have found a mission for us, where you could be of use..."  
"Pfff.", he stopped and looked up at her, "I'm always of use!"  
She chuckled softly. "Sure Honey, keep telling yourself that."  
The grip on her hips got harder and he smirked down at her, "Don't get cocky!"  
"Edward...",

she was suddenly so still. Her voice so soft and loving.  
He was a little confused, just staring at her. "Yes?"  
Edward looked so beautiful in the small glimmers of light that shimmered into the room.  
His hair was scattered around his face in a messy fashion. His eyes...oh his eyes. Those ocean blue orbs always calmed her. No matter what she did, it was hard not to fall for the Captain.  
How would she put her question?  
She decided to just ask, straight ahead, no more talking around.

"Will you marry me?"

Edward froze.  
He could feel the silence falling into the room. He could feel his cheeks reddening and his heart beating violently against his chest.  
He didn't even know her name. - A damn fact that continued coming back to him.  
Damn...he WAS already married.  
But fuck, was she beautiful.  
He stared down at her. She seemed completely emotionless, just looking at him.  
Her full hair was scattered on the bed, framing her face. Her gorgeous perfect face with her high cheekbones and her full lips and dark, endless eyes.  
How could she ask him before he did?  
He should be the one to kneel before her. He would present her the world. He would conquer everything for her and yet, he didn't even think about asking her this question.  
But yes - he did love her. And of course it made sense so...  
"Well...uh...yea-"

She started laughing out loud before he could answer.  
His eyes just widened even more and he sat up, staring down at her.  
What just happened?  
She held a hand in front of her mouth, still laughing, grinning wildly.  
"What's so...wait...was this a trick-question? I just fell for it didn't I?", he asked, a frown on his face.  
"Not really. Somehow. But your reaction was just too sweet. The great Captain Kenway so startled and blushing like a little girl.", she still grinned at him, chuckling the whole time.  
"I didn't! I...i was just trying to be nice!", he protested.  
"Sure", she giggled, her hand on his cheek.  
"So what was that about now?"

"Would you like to be my husband?", she again posed the question, tilting her head to the side.  
"In what CONTEXT.", he asked, smarter this time.  
"For one night. There is a target of mine on a fancy party and i'd like to show up with my beloved husband Thomas, to not draw to much attention.", she explained.  
"Ohhhhh.", Edward leaned his head back a little, finally understanding.  
"So? Will you?", she asked.  
He looked at her for a while, taking his time before he ansewered.  
"Yes I will, love. May I ask what is my bride's name?", he smirked softly.  
"Je suis Marisé, my dear. I'm a french artist de Lion, with my beloved husband, which I didn't wanted to leave back in the home.", she suddenly spoke with a perfect french accent.  
Edward stared at her, before starting to laugh.  
She joined in and leaned back again.  
He came down to kiss her.  
"You sound really hot with that fake accent, you know that?", he spoke hoarse.  
"Merci...", she whispered in his ear.  
"And how does Thomas come into play?"  
"Well Thomas", she was back with her sweet accent, "He is mon Welsh Monsieur. We learned to know each other because of his father, who hosted a small fest which i was at and qui - it was love on first sight...", she flashed him a lovesick glance, as if melting away at his presence.  
"I love that look...", he smirked.  
"And I love you, Thomas.", she kissed him.  
He frowned, still keeping his sly smile, "I think i start to enjoy roleplay..."  
She chuckled darkly.  
"Good to know Kenway, I do too, maybe this will get handy one day...", she licked her lips.  
He kissed her with a certain haste and want before growling.  
"So you're mine for a night?"  
"Looks like."  
"I can touch you and kiss you and show off with you?"  
"Well, Thomas can, yes.", she grinned.  
"Good enough.", he chuckled, kissing her again, "And the outfits?"  
"I'll take care of it, love.", she traced his neck with her finger, her hands around him.  
"Will you wear one of those fancy dresses?"  
"I will.", she smirked.  
"Yessssss.", he hissed softly, "I love being an Assassin already.  
She chuckled. "Sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> A (nice) little (rather big actually) story about an Assassin teaming up with Kenway while the story of the game progresses. It won'd really just follow the game though, but it serves as a guideline.  
> I just felt like we need some more strong female characters around, so here we go ~


End file.
